


Buscando una señal

by peste21



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peste21/pseuds/peste21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un par de rechazos en un mismo día y un Akuma a la fuga. Ladybug y Chat Noir sabían que esa semana no había sido afortunada para ninguno de los dos, y aún así, la posibilidad de encontrar a alguien nuevo les daría un nuevo comienzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un clavo saca otro clavo

Marinette nunca sintió un sabor tan amargo, ni un vacío tan grande como en aquel breve instante. Sin embargo, ella luchó   por no desmoronarse, pues deseaba conservar la poca dignidad que aún le quedaba.

 

— Lo lamento mucho, Marinette —   dijo Adrien con gesto preocupado. Al verlo, Marinette sintió nauseas, pues la mortificaba pensar que de ahí en adelante él no sentiría más que lástima hacía ella.

 

— No tienes por que hacerlo — respondió Marinette dirigiéndole una pequeña y falsa sonrisa — tu no tienes la culpa — concluyó. En ese momento, Adrien dio un paso hacía adelante y tomó su  hombro.

 

— No quiero   que te sientas mal. Si tu lo deseas, podemos caminar hacía tu casa. Sé que aún podemos ser amigos—   dijo Adrien con la voz temblorosa. El muchacho   dio   un segundo paso hacía adelante y trató de tomar la tira de la maleta que colgaba del hombro de Marinette para ayudarle a cargarla. Sin embargo, ella se retiró de su alcance y le impidió hacerlo.

 

— Por supuesto que deseo que sigamos siendo amigos— respondió Marinette — pero no creo que aún me encuentre lista para pasar tanto tiempo juntos. Lo mejor será que me vaya — dijo la chica quien se dio media vuelta para evitar seguir enfrentándose a la mirada triste y preocupada de Adrien.

 

Marinette caminó hacía la panadería mientras que lloraba silenciosamente. El camino del colegio hacía su casa nunca le pareció tan largo como en aquella ocasión. Ella tenía el corazón roto, por lo que el dolor y la humillación se entremezclaban con los recuerdos. Y aún así, Marinette no se arrepentía de haberle confesado sus sentimientos a Adrien Agreste, puede que las cosas no hubieren marchado como ella lo deseaba, pero aún así, sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de sus hombros, tras dejar salir todo aquello que había escondido desde que lo conoció.

 

— Hola querida ¿cómo estuvo la escuela? — preguntó su mamá mientras que reacomodaba las bandejas de pasteles en las estanterías de la panadería.

 

— Bien, mamá — respondió Marinette. La sonrisa en el rostro de Sabine se fue enseguida, por lo que la chica intuyó que ella debió notar sus ojos rojos e hinchados   por las lagrimas.

 

— ¿Problemas con los estudios? — preguntó Sabine.

 

— No realmente — contestó Marinette dedicándole una suave sonrisa. Sabine le respondió el gesto, por lo que la chica   intuyó que su mamá lo había comprendido todo.

 

— No te pongas triste, Marinette — murmuró Tikki una vez se encontraron las dos solas en la habitación. Ella no tuvo fuerzas para responderle, así que se limitó a darle una suave sonrisa.

 

La tarde pasó de una manera casi letárgica, entre tarea atrasada y proyectos de diseño en los que deseaba trabajar. Sin embargo, en cuanto llegó la noche, Marinette se despojo de su   viejo y aburrido “yo” y se trasformó en Ladybug. No había momento en el que se sintiera más libre que en el que llevaba puesto su llamativo traje rojo con pecas. Ella se deshacía de todas sus inseguridades y dejaba   de ser   la chica simplona a la que Adrien Agreste había rechazado aquella misma tarde.

Marinette saltó de tejado en tejado al tiempo que se alejaba cada vez más del corazón turístico de la ciudad y se adentraba en uno de los círculos industriales que la circundaban. Personalmente, ella no disfrutaba pasar tiempo en aquella área a semejante hora de la noche, después de todo, seguía siendo muy joven, pero no le quedaba más remedio, ya que la pista del Akuma los llevaba a aquel punto de la ciudad.

 

Las calles oscuras pasaban una tras otra, mientras que el rancio olor de algunos depósitos de basuras que se juntaban en los callejones la mareaban. Marinette tuvo mucho cuidado de no acercarse a ninguno de ellos, ya que muchos pertenecían a fabricas de ese sector y podrían contener residuos industriales peligrosos. De repente, una sombra pasó a su lado,   por lo que sus sentidos se agudizaron y sus músculos se tensaron preparándose para el ataque, en tanto sus dedos se cerraban apretando   fuertemente su yoyo.

 

— Hola mi “lady” — susurró una suave y escurridiza voz en su oído.

 

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — preguntó Marinette de una forma inusualmente brusca en tanto se daba la vuelta para enfrentarlo. Chat Noir cayó del techo, al tiempo que se apoyaba en su bastón con mucha gracia, sin dejar de dedicarle una coqueta sonrisa.

 

— Solo quería darte una sorpresa— Bromeó. Marinette no entendió a que se debió su reacción,   solo sabía   que se   encontraba molesta como nunca, y aquel pobre sujeto frente a ella era él único con quien podría desquitarse.

 

— Hemos sido un equipo por cerca de un año, y no puedo creer que aún no comprendas cuanto me molesta que no tomes en serio nuestro trabajo. Sin embargo, hay un Akuma suelto ahora mismo en la ciudad, no sabemos que daños pueda ocasionar, pero a ti parece no importarte. Este no es momento para bromear — dijo la chica en un tono firme. Chat Noir dejó de sonreír e irguió su postura para evitar que ella pensara que no tomaba sus palabras en serio.

 

— Lo lamento mi “lady”, te prometo que no volverá a suceder — dijo Chat Noir calmadamente.

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Adrien no era estúpido, él sabía perfectamente que no era el momento para hacerse el gracioso, pues pocas veces había visto a Ladybug tan molesta como en aquella ocasión. Su mente repasó una y otra vez los eventos de los últimos días y pronto encontró la razón. Jamás habían tardado tanto en capturar un Akuma. Normalmente, cuando uno de estos seres se mostraba, su ataque era tan fuerte que su presencia no pasaba de desapercibida, y Chat Noir y su compañera tenían la situación   controlada en un par de horas. Sin embargo, ya   había pasado cerca de una semana y   no podían capturar a este sujeto.

 

— ¿ Viste algo sospechoso al venir hacía aquí? — preguntó Ladybug al tiempo que observaba hacía la calle desde una de las azoteas. Chat Noir quien se hallaba   junto a ella se apresuró a contestar.

 

— No — respondió Chat Noir — las calles parecen vacías, aunque me pareció ver a un par de pandilleros dos cuadras más abajo, eso no es extraño, después de todo, por aquí hay un par de fabricas abandonadas, pero no hay rastros del Akuma — comentó.

 

Adrien permaneció   en silencio mientras que veía a la chica a su lado inspeccionar el paisaje con una mirada seria y casi calculadora, estaba claro que se encontraba pensando en los últimos   días. Aquel lunes,   un par de noticieros   reportaron una serie de ataques en aquella zona. El culpable, tan solo abordaba a su victima y   succionaba su   energía, dejándolo en una especie de estado comatoso en la mitad de uno de los callejones de aquel barrio.

 

El primer día,   encontraron   dos personas, el segundo día, otras dos.   Solo fue cuestión de tiempo antes que Ladybug se diera cuenta de que se trataba de un patrón establecido, ya   que las cuatro victimas trabajaban en   el mismo   lugar. Adrien había escuchado a su papá nombrar a aquella empresa, pues eran los encargados de desarrollar los aromas para los perfumes de su línea de modas. Por lo que Gabriel Agreste fue el primero   en resentir un posible   cierre.

 

— No puedo creer que el director no hubiera querido cerrar la perfumería por algunos días— dijo Ladybug molesta. — está poniendo en riesgo a todos.

 

— Pronto será navidad, y será la época de mayores ventas, deben prepararse — comentó Adrien repitiendo de memoria las palabras que había escuchado de su papá en varías ocasiones.

 

— ¡Entonces, eso es más importante que la seguridad de las personas! — exclamó Ladybug subiendo el tono de voz.

 

— No estoy diciendo que yo esté de acuerdo con esta decisión, tan solo dije que entiendo porque actúan de esa manera — explicó Adrien para quien era cada vez más obvio que Ladybug quería buscar pelea aquella noche. Al parecer, su compañera estaba de un humor peor de lo que inicialmente había pensado.

 

— Lo lamento — dijo Ladybug — hoy no tuve un buen día, pero no tengo razón para desquitarme contigo — se disculpó la chica dedicándole una breve sonrisa.

 

— No hay problema— contestó Chat Noir, a quien realmente le hubiera gustado   tener el coraje suficiente para preguntarle acerca de los problemas que la agobiaban. Sin embargo, él sabia que aquello no era inteligente, pues su compañera era   celosa en lo que concernía a su identidad secreta, es más, aquella era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que la había visto mezclar su   vida privada con su trabajo como Ladybug.

 

— Me pregunto que clase de persona hay   que ser para crearle problemas a una chica como tu — dijo Chat Noir tratando de parecer encantador. Ladybug se volteó hacía él y le dedicó una   fuerte risotada.

 

— ¡Ha! Te apuesto lo que tu quieras a que si me conocieras en el mundo real y sin esta máscara, tu ni siquiera me notarías — comentó, con un toque de amargura en su voz.

 

— Eso no es cierto — se apresuró a discutir Chat Noir — yo jamás te pasaría por desapercibida.

 

— Si, si lo harías — afirmó Ladybug sin despegar su inquisitiva mirada de la calle. — pero eso no importa, tenemos que entrar al deposito de la perfumería— indicó su compañera   en tanto sacaba su compacto, y le enseñaba un mapa en la diminuta pantalla.

 

— Tenemos que atravesar este corredor hasta llegar a las oficinas — dijo Ladybug — quiero buscar información, tengo el presentimiento de que el director sabe a la perfección a quien nos enfrentamos, pero nos oculta información.

 

— Posiblemente tiene miedo de que provoquemos un cierre en su fabrica cuando está tan cerca   la temporada navideña — opinó Chat Noir.

 

— Eso fue lo mismo que yo pensé — asintió Ladybug sonriéndole.

 

Los dos chicos se siguieron el plan de Ladybug y se infiltraron en la fabrica evadiendo la seguridad, a través de una ventana   que daba a una bodega   subterránea. Ella le indicó el camino mientras que juntos   subían   las escaleras   hasta las oficinas de la empresa. Chat Noir no se atrevió a preguntar nada, pero estaba claro para él   que su compañera sabía muy bien lo que buscaba.   Sin embargo, su curiosidad le ganó   en cuanto vio el rotulo en uno de los cubículos.

 

— Recursos humanos — leyó Chat Noir   confundido, al tiempo que Ladybug se las arreglaba para abrir el cerrojo del archivador — ¿Qué es exactamente lo que estamos   buscando? — preguntó Adrien.

 

— Los registros   de despidos — contestó Ladybug — los Akumas   se activan por los sentimientos negativos   de las personas, y nada   despierta más sentimientos negativos   que un despido injusto— le explicó. Chat Noir   sonrió al   darse cuenta nuevamente de cuan inteligente era su   compañera, pues aquel detalle era obvio, pero   ella   fue la única que pensó en ello.

 

— Buen punto — reconoció Adrien.

 

— ¡Aquí   esta! — exclamó Ladybug en tanto sacaba un folio de la carpeta — mira esto, es un e mail impreso, dice que le dan la orden al jefe de recursos humanos para que adelantara los tramites del despido   de Maria Dupont. Según esto, debieron despedirla el pasado lunes, justo el día en que los ataques comenzaron. —   dijo la chica emocionada.

 

— ¿No hay más información? — preguntó Chat Noir quien no estaba seguro de que aquel correo fuera prueba suficiente de que a aquella mujer la hubieren despedido.

 

— Probablemente no han creado el archivo, aún es muy pronto. Por ahora, esta es nuestra única pista, el último despido ocurrió hace meses — dijo Ladybug en tanto sacaba su compacto y le tomaba una foto a la hoja de datos personales de María Dupont.

 

— Tiene lógica — asintió Chat Noir cruzándose de brazos. De repente, un sonido metálico los alertó, por lo que el par de súper héroes caminaron   con mucho cuidado para ver de quien se trataba.

 

— Es tan solo   un guardia de seguridad — dijo Adrien quien dejó   salir un aliviado suspiro.

 

— Tenemos que salir de aquí —afirmó Ladybug.

 

Nuevamente, Chat Noir siguió a su compañera. Pero esta vez, no buscaron la   bodega subterránea sino la ventana más alta que pudiera conducirlos hasta la   azotea. Adrien continuó detrás de Ladybug hasta que llegaron nuevamente al exterior.

 

— Y ahora, ¿cuál es tu plan? — preguntó el muchacho.

 

— Mañana en la noche iré a hablar con la familia de María Dupont. En su hoja de registro decía que se encuentra casada, y también estaba su dirección. — comentó Ladybug mientras sacaba su compacto y   ojeaba la foto   que tomó minutos antes.

 

— Me temo que no podré acompañarte —   dijo Adrien, quien aquel   día   tenía que asistir a una gala para presentar una de las nuevas líneas de accesorios de Gabriel Agreste.  

 

— No hay problema, yo iré sola—dijo Ladybug seriamente. Adrien se la quedó mirando por un momento, era claro que aún seguía molesta por alguna misteriosa razón.

 

— El hecho de que no te pueda acompañar no significa que no te quiera — aseguró el muchacho. Adrien hubiera   querido morderse la lengua por haber dicho aquellas palabras, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella lo miraba entre sorprendida y preocupada.

 

— ¿Me quieres? — preguntó Ladybug.

 

— Sí— se atrevió a decir Chat Noir.

 

— Eso no es cierto — negó Ladybug, pero antes de que él pudiera contradecirla, ella continuó. — Tu no me quieres, lo que tu   quieres es a este personaje ficticio que ves frente a ti, este   reflejo que pasa las noches vestida de spandex rojo, mientras salta por los tejados de París. Pero, te aseguro que si conocieras a la verdadera “yo” , no serías capaz de notar siquiera mi existencia— dijo la chica mirándolo   fijamente.

 

—Yo... — empezó Chat Noir sin hallar las palabras adecuadas. La respuesta de Ladybug a su improvisada declaración lo desarmó completamente.

 

— Chat, tu no me conoces, no sabes quien soy realmente — dijo la chica — y yo tampoco te conozco, tan solo he visto a quien se esconde detrás de la mascara, en cierto sentido, nada de esto es real.

 

— Para mi si lo es — se apresuró a reclamar Adrien — es más real que mi vida común y corriente. Tu no entiendes Ladybug, cuando tengo la máscara puesta puedo ser yo mismo, y soy libre. Para mi, esto es más real de lo que nunca será nada en el mundo.

 

— Puede que las cosas sean así para ti, pero para mi es muy diferente. Ladybug es una versión mejorada de mi misma. Si yo no llevara puesta mi máscara tu jamás te fijarías en mi — repitió la chica.

 

Adrien volvió a quedar desarmado, la verdad es que no sabía que hacer o que pensar ante semejante comentario. Bien parecía que ella tenía baja autoestima, o que era desgarradoramente realista.

 

— Chat, tal vez deberías buscar a alguien en el mundo real. Tu no tienes más que una especie de visión idealizada de mi, no conoces mis defectos, ni mis costumbres, esto no funcionaría.

 

— Pero yo te quiero a ti— insistió Chat.

 

— ¡Tu quieres a Ladybug, no a la verdadera yo! — dijo la chica subiendo el tono de voz.

 

— ¿Eso significa que no me darás una oportunidad? — preguntó Adrien quien sentía su corazón palpitar cada vez más rápido.

 

— No, mientras yo siga siendo Ladybug y tu Chat Noir, esto no sería real — dijo la chica suavemente. Adrien sintió un gran vacío en la boca en el estomago mientras que la sangre le subía a las mejillas, nunca se había visto tan triste y humillado.

 

— Perfecto— asintió Chat Noir sin poder disimular su molestia — ¿hay alguna   razón por la que deba quedarme, o ya   puedo irme a mi casa? — preguntó Adrien un poco más agresivamente de lo que había intentado   escucharse.

 

— No parece que el Akuma vaya a atacar esta noche, supongo que podemos irnos a dormir — dijo Ladybug en   un suspiro.

 

— Perfecto — asintió Adrien   fríamente — hasta mañana mi lady.

 

Adrien no se tomó el trabajo de dedicarle una última   mirada a su compañera antes de comenzar a saltar   por los tejados de las casas. De repente, una pesada nocturno se hallaba cubierto   de manchas que anunciaban una tormenta.

 

— No podía ser en peor momento — se quejó Chat Noir en un murmullo. Una gota   se trasformó en cientos   en cuestión de segundos, y Adrien maldijo su   suerte, no solo había sido rechazado sino que ahora   se encontraba completamente mojado en medio de uno de los barrios más feos de la ciudad, a tan solo unas horas de haber puesto una gigantesca barrera entre él y una de las personas que más apreciaba en su salón de su clase.

 

Chat Noir rió amargamente en voz baja, pues el destino tenía una curiosa manera de burlarse de él “ _un rechazo por otro rechazo, supongo que estamos a mano_ ” pensó con sarcasmo mientras se apresuraba   sobre los techos de zinc. Adrien se apresuró, pues   quería   que aquel día acabara lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue dar un paso   en falso   sobre el   metal   y   caer al piso.

 

El golpe se pudo   contar entre los peores que hubiera sufrido en   su vida, a pesar de que había   tenido la dudosa   suerte de caer   dentro   de uno de los tantos   contenedores de basura   que se encontraban   en los callejones.   Adrien   sintió   como un par de envases de   vidrio   se   quebraban debajo de él, mientras   que un   fuerte olor le inundaba los   sentidos.

 

— ¿Por qué tengo tan mala   suerte?   —   se preguntó   el muchacho mientras que se ponía   de pie con dificultad.   Fue   tan solo al   abandonar el   contenedor de basura que Adrien se dio cuenta de que una   serie de cortaduras   le adornaban la piel. Su traje parecía intacto   a simple   vista,   pero   él podía   sentir las heridas escocerle por debajo   de la ropa.

 

— ¡Ouch! — exclamó. Después, se apresuró a volver a los tejados   con ayuda de su bastón. Adrien saltó   por casi media hora, hasta que se dio cuenta de que las heridas le dolían cada vez más, casi como si le quemaran. Sus manos   comenzaron a hincharse y su  garganta a contraerse de tal forma que casi le costaba   trabajo   respirar.

 

Fue cuestión de minutos   antes de que Adrien se diera cuenta de que no iba a poder llegar a su casa, tenía   que parar a   descansar, la pregunta era: ¿dónde?. Chat Noir   reconoció la calle en la que se encontraba, allí   vivían   buena parte   de sus amigos y compañeros de colegio, el problema era que no podía   llegar a donde cualquier persona a mitad de la noche, vestido   como un   superhéroe.

 

— _Marinette…_ — pensó Adrien mientras miraba hacía la pastelería que aún permanecía abierta. Él sabía que aquella casa sería el refugio perfecto, Marinette ya conocía a Chat Noir, por lo que   no se sorprendería de su presencia en aquel lugar, además, ella era lo suficientemente confiable para encargarse de él si es que se hallaba herido   de gravedad. Sin embargo, él no podía pedirle ayuda tras haberla rechazado aquella misma tarde.

 

— _La rechazó Adrien, no Chat Noir_ —pensó el muchacho mientras que   sentía que   su   garganta se   contraía cada vez más. Adrien discutió   con sigo mismo por un par de segundos más,   hasta   que el intenso   dolor en las heridas y sus manos hinchadas le hicieron   tomar una decisión   apresurada.

 

Adrien golpeó   la ventana   que pertenecía a la habitación   de Marinette, pero nadie abrió, por lo que decidió   insistir una y   otra vez, ya que no sabía cuanto más aguantaría. Justo cuando se encontraba   listo para darse por vencido, una sombra caminó frente a la ventana y la abrió de par en par.

 

— Pero   que… —   comenzó   Marinette quien  no pudo   contener la sorpresa de encontrarse frente a frente con Chat Noir. Adrien apenas pudo reparar en su apariencia,   ella se encontraba vestida con una cómoda pijama rosada de pantalón adornada con flores , mientras que su cabello permanecía   húmedo como si hubiera acabado de lavarlo.

 

— Hola princesa ¿puedo entrar? — preguntó   Adrien   quien   hizo el mayor esfuerzo por mantener su encantadora sonrisa en pie mientras sentía que todo a su alrededor le daba   vueltas.

 

— Te vez   muy mal, entra — dijo Marinette mientras   le tomaba   el brazo y lo conducía al   interior de su habitación.  

 

— Me parece   que tienes el rostro   hinchado — dijo Marinette inspeccionándolo   con atención.

 

— Así es — afirmó Adrien mientras que se dejaba caer en el diván   en el cuarto de la chica — caí sobre unos contenedores de basura industrial, algo en aquellas bolsas me causó una reacción alérgica. Por favor, princesa, dime que tienes un antihistamínico a   mano. Lo que sea, pero que sirva para tratar las   alergias — dijo el muchacho mientras luchaba   por no cerrar los ojos.

 

— Lo mejor sería que tratara un médico —   opinó la chica suavemente.

 

— No puedo ir a un médico, princesa. Nadie puede ver mi hermoso rostro, el público no podría sobrellevar tanta   belleza — respondió Adrien bromeando con la garganta   seca y voz carrasposa marcada por el dolor.

 

—No es momento para bromear, se nota   que estás muy enfermo— dijo la chica mientras   que ponía su mano sobre su frente — Mamá tiene   unos cuantos en el botiquín. Ella también   sufre   de alergias — afirmó Marinette.

 

— Creo que me corté con algunos vidrios, siento como si las heridas me quemaran— se quejó Adrien.

 

— Tendrás que tomar una ducha puede que algo en tu piel te esté causando la alergia — dijo Marinette seriamente.

 

— No puedo hacerlo — negó Chat Noir alarmado — tus padres no pueden saber que me encuentro aquí, nadie puede hacerlo, tengo que proteger mi identidad — afirmó   el muchacho mientras trataba   de levantarse   del diván. Adrien pensó   en aquel momento que aquello   había sido una mala idea, tan solo le crearía problemas a Marinette.

 

—Algo en aquellas bolsas de basura debió causarte la alergia — opinó la chica — Papá y mamá no se darán cuenta, ellos se encuentran abajo en la panadería, tienen un enorme pedido para mañana, son casi mil cupcakes decorados, trabajarán toda la noche.

 

Chat Noir bajó las escaleras con la ayuda de Marinette, hasta que llegaron al baño principal. Adrien entró a la pequeña habitación y se sentó en el   borde de la tina, mientras   fijaba su mirada de los azulejos   blancos. Sin lugar a dudas, aquel   sitio no era tan elegante como su propia casa, en donde su baño privado tenía el doble de espacio del que compartía esta familia, pero nunca se había   sentido tan agradecido como en aquella ocasión.

 

— Toma esto — dijo Marinette poniéndole un par de pastillas blancas en la mano y un vaso de agua. Adrien no dudó en tomarlas enseguida mientras que el liquido le ayudaba a despejar el incómodo   sentimiento en la garganta.

 

— Voy a irme por un rato, volveré en diez minutos, aquí   están las toallas — dijo señalando un armario junto al sanitario — por favor, date prisa — pidió la chica preocupada.

 

— No me tomará más de cinco minutos — dijo Adrien con voz cansada y una débil sonrisa. Marinette le respondió el gesto y se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero antes de que ella pudiera dejarlo solo él volvió a llamarla — princesa, ¿puedo pedirte un último favor?

 

— ¿Cuál? — preguntó Marinette casi fríamente.

 

— Queso.

 

— ¿De que clase? — volvió a preguntar.

 

— Camembert, si es posible — dijo Adrien sintiendo que abusaba de su gentileza.

 

— Dame un momento — contestó la chica, tras lo que dejó la habitación. Adrien se sorprendió al ver que ella tomó su extraña petición como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

 

— Plagg, es hora de descansar— susurró Chat Noir en tanto el kwami salía de su anillo, y él volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

 

Adrien abrió la llave y se metió en la ducha rápidamente, mientras que dejaba que el agua tibia limpiara sus heridas. Marinette   estaba en lo correcto, algo en su piel debía haberle causado aquella alergia, ya que el ardor cesó, en tanto las pastillas comenzaban a hacer efecto en su cansado cuerpo. Chat Noir levantó las manos y las observó con atención, dándose cuenta de que ya no se veían tan hinchadas y amoratadas como instantes antes. De repente, la advertencia de la chica lo sacó de   su ensueño y se apresuró a   vestirse.

 

— Plagg tienes que transformarme — dijo el muchacho.

 

— ¡Ha! Debes estar loco, necesito recargarme — comenzó el kwami mientras se estiraba perezosamente sobre el lavamanos, si Adrien no se hubiera encontrado tan nervioso y frentico por la posibilidad de ser descubierto, hubiera pensado que era una imagen muy graciosa.

 

— Esto no es una broma, Marinette volverá en cualquier momento. Yo necesito transformarme — repitió el muchacho.

 

— No, no lo haré si tu no me das un poco de camembert— se negó Plagg al tiempo que movía su gran cabeza de lado a lado.

 

— Eres un perezoso, ni siquiera usé mi poder y tu ya quieres llenarte de queso — se quejó Adrien quien en momentos como esos se preguntaba si Ladybug tendría los mismos   problemas con su Kwami, pues el suyo no era más que un holgazán y glotón.

 

— Chat Noir — llamó Marinette desde la puerta — no escucho el agua correr, supongo que ya terminaste de bañarte, aquí está el camembert— dijo la chica amablemente.

 

— Gracias — respondió Adrien mientras hallaba las palabras adecuadas para lo que iba a decir — ¿puedo comerlo en el baño, a solas? — preguntó. El muchacho crujió los dientes al darse cuenta de lo mal que se había escuchado aquello, era obvio que ella pensaría que se estaba volviendo loco. El silencio reinó por un par de agonizantes segundos, hasta que ella habló nuevamente.

 

— Claro, no hay problema, abre la puerta para que pueda entregártelo —respondió Marinette. Adrien entre abrió la puerta, solo lo suficiente para que ella pudiera pasarle el plato de queso. Nuevamente, él se sorprendió al ver que ella tomaba todas sus excentricidades con la mayor naturalidad.

 

— Anda glotón, come todo lo que quieras— dijo Adrien mientras ponía el plato de queso en frente de Plagg.

 

Fue cuestión de minutos antes de que Adrien se encontrara nuevamente trasformado en Chat Noir y en el cuarto de Marinette, preparado para marcharse a acabar aquella tarea de química que no había logrado hacer durante la tarde y que se hallaba esperándolo en su escritorio.

 

— Muchas gracias princesa, me temo que hoy no pude ser el héroe de siempre, tu tuviste que salvarme — dijo Chat Noir con su elegante ademán,   en tanto le tomaba la mano para besarla.

 

— No tienes que agradecerme — respondió Marinette mientras retiraba su mano antes de   que   los labios de Chat Noir lograran hacer contacto con su piel. — incluso los grandes héroes de París necesitan algo de   ayuda de vez en cuando — dijo la chica en tanto le guiñaba el ojo.

 

Adrien le sonrió a Marinette, y en ese momento recordó   el rechazo de aquella tarde, sus   labios sonrosados   y temblorosos, así   como sus encantadores ojos azules, vibrantes   por las lágrimas contenidas. En realidad, desde la primera vez que la vio, él había pensado que ella era completamente encantadora, y porque no decirlo, bastante guapa, pero la presencia de Ladybug, y la timidez crónica de Marinette eran factores decisivos para que él hubiera decidido rechazarla.

 

— Supongo que tienes razón — contestó Chat Noir. De repente, Adrien se percató de algo que se encontraba encima del   escritorio de Marinette, se trataba del libro de química. Ella se encontraba haciendo la misma tarea que él no había podido terminar.

 

— ¿Ese es tu libro de química? — preguntó Chat Noir fingiendo inocencia en tanto se aproximaba al escritorio — que casualidad, es el mismo que utilizamos en mi escuela. Puede que no lo parezca, Princesa, pero detrás de esta misteriosa mascara hay una identidad secreta, soy guapo e inteligente, pero desafortunadamente no he terminado mi tarea — dijo Adrien quien confiaba en que toda aquella coquetería le ganaría un favor con la chica.

 

Marinette dio   un paso hacía atrás, alejándose de él, cruzó   sus brazos sobre su pecho y le dirigió una mirada cargada de desconfianza.

 

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres? — preguntó Marinette — ¿No estarás tratando de insinuar que quieres robar mi tarea, gato callejero? — dijo con la mayor de las desconfianzas.

 

— ¿Robar? ¿Yo? — preguntó Chat Noir   haciéndose el ofendido — claro que no.

 

— Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

 

— Qué me prestes el problema 5 y 6 — insinuó Chat Noir nervioso. Adrien ahora sí estaba seguro de que ella lo abofetearía, no solo la rechazó, había   abusado de su hospitalidad, sino   que ahora deseaba copiar su tarea.

 

— No voy a dejar que copies mi tarea — negó Marinette rotundamente. Adrien se sintió desanimado, por su puesto, era demasiado pedir. Al parecer, aquella noche tendría que desvelarse si no quería sacar un cero al día siguiente — pero puedo explicarte como hacerla, si es que tienes tiempo. No tardaremos más que veinte minutos — dijo la chica.

 

— ¿De verdad harías eso por mi? — preguntó Adrien sonriente.

 

— Por su puesto — asintió la chica mientras acercaba un segundo asiento a su escritorio — toma asiento — le indicó.

 

Chat Noir obedeció, y brevemente observó la pared a su alrededor. Ella tenía bocetos de vestidos y fotos de revistas pegadas, al igual que su papá quien tenía un tablero de corcho con imágenes a un lado de su escritorio, probablemente las usaban como fuente de inspiración. Sin embargo, le llamó la atención ver que parecía que ella recientemente había quitado algunos recortes, ya que aún quedaban restos de la cinta pegante sobre la pintura.

 

— Parece que estuviste redecorando recientemente — comentó Chat Noir señalando la pared. Adrien entendió de inmediato que había tocado un tema sensible, ya que ella se sonrojo.

 

— Qu- quería conseguir imágenes nuevas, las que tenía ya no me traen buenos recuerdos — tartamudeó.

 

—Si hay algo que no te hace feliz, entonces es mejor que lo dejes ir — opinó Adrien dirigiéndole una breve sonrisa.

 

— Posiblemente estés en lo cierto — sonrió Marinette. — ahora, es momento de comenzar con el problema 5 — indicó.

 

Tal y como ella le había prometido, la explicación no tardó más de veinte o quince minutos. Adrien no podía creer que no hubiera entendido algo que estuvo frente a él todo el tiempo. Era extraño, pero toda la escena parecía salida de una fantasía bizarra. Él jamás le había dado tantas pistas a un extraño acerca de su identidad secreta, pero por alguna misteriosa razón, se sentía a salvo con ella.

 

Marinette siempre lo inquietó. A menudo, Adrien había notado a aquella chica que bien parecía tener el valor y los principios suficientes para enfrentarse a la autodenominada reina de París, Chloe Bourgois. En realidad, ella era la única con el ingenio y la valentía necesarios para no dejarse amedrentar por la chica. Adicionalmente, poseía un talento envidiable, no solo para la moda, sino que contaba con la extraña capacidad de sobresalir en todo lo que se proponía, desde ser la presidenta de la clase, hasta ganar concursos de diseño, todo parecía fácil para ella. Pero la perfección de Marinette tenía un límite: ella era incapaz de comunicarse coherentemente con él.

 

Al principio, Adrien pensó que debía tratarse de una persona extremadamente dulce y tímida, pero con el paso del tiempo, y una vez conoció la forma en que ella interactuaba con los demás, pensó que probablemente todo era su culpa. Tal vez, a Marinette no le simpatizaba, y por alguna extraña razón, aquel pensamiento lo hacía sentir miserable. Probablemente una persona talentosa como aquella no pensaba que hubiera nada especial en alguien como él, quien solo tenía el dinero de papá y la capacidad de tomarse fotos cargadas de “Photoshop” para hacerlo ver mejor de lo que era en realidad. Él no tenía la menor idea de que se hallaba completamente equivocado.

 

Adrien sonrió al ver los labios sonrosados y entreabiertos de Marinette, mientras   que ella explicaba y movía la mano que sostenía el lápiz sobre la hoja. Ella era encantadora, no de la misma manera misteriosa y mágica en la que lo era Ladybug, pero, pensar que hubiera alguien en el mundo que encontrara interesante a su simple y aburrido “yo” era halagador, ¿podría esa misma chica querer a Chat Noir? Aquella peligrosa pregunta comenzó a tomar más y más fuerza en su mente, aunque se debatía una y otra vez con sus sentimientos por su compañera de equipo. Y en aquel momento, las palabras de la heroína tuvieron sentido, en realidad, Adrien no sabía nada de ella, mientras que Marinette era más real.

 

— ¿Me estás poniendo atención, o estoy perdiendo mi tiempo? — preguntó Marinette molesta, y en un tono que le recordaba al que usaba Ladybug para reprenderlo.

 

— Lo lamento princesa— respondió Chat Noir.

 

Adrien se sentía hundirse en peligrosas y escurridizas arenas movedizas, solo esperaba encontrar la fuerza necesaria para querer salir de ellas.


	2. Dudosas intensiones

Marinette pasó cerca de media hora mirando el techo de su habitación antes de decidirse a empezar el día. No quería llegar al colegio, no quería enfrentarse a las preguntas de Alya, y sobre todo, no deseaba ver a la cara a Adrien Agreste. “Amigos” dijo él. Por su puesto, decirlo era mucho más fácil que hacerlo, pues no sabía como iba a enfrentarlo después de lo del día anterior.

 

Tras mucho pensarlo, Marinette se levantó y comenzó su rutina diaria. No era que ella no quisiere su amistad, en especial, porque era uno de sus compañeros de curso, pero aún no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para verlo día tras día y fingir que no sentía nada por él, cuando en realidad seguía muy enamorada.

 

— No creo que llegue a olvidarlo pronto — murmuró Marinette para sí misma mientras terminaba de armar sus coletas.

 

— ¡Tienes que mantener la frente en alto, Marinette! — la animó Tkki — muchas personas han pasado por la misma situación, no tienes porqué sentirte avergonzada — continuó su Kwami.

 

— Lo sé — aceptó Marinette — pero es muy duro sentir el rechazo por sí mismo — concluyó.

 

— Esta es una prueba más, no será fácil, pero se que la sobrellevarás— insistió Tikki.

 

— Eso espero — suspiró la chica.

 

Marinette inició su camino de ida hacia la escuela, aunque apenas pudo despedirse de su familia, ya que Sabine y Tom se encontraban demasiado ocupados terminando la orden para aquella noche.

 

— Llamó en la madrugada, dijo que necesitaba quinientos pastelitos más — le explicó su madre al tiempo que corría por la cocina de un lado para otro, poniendo gran cantidad de ingredientes en la mezcladora industrial.

 

— ¿No podían negarse? —preguntó Marinette preocupada.

 

— Ni pensarlo, es nuestro pedido más grande en lo que va de este año, si logramos hacer esta entrega, pasaríamos a un nuevo nivel — respondió Tom emocionado.

 

— Todo estará bien— comentó Sabine en tono tranquilizador.

 

— Si necesitan ayuda no duden en llamarme — dijo Marinette antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la panadería.

 

Lentamente, Marinette avanzó por las calles que separaban su casa de la panadería. Normalmente, ella no tenía la oportunidad de disfrutar el trayecto con calma, ya que casi siempre llegaba tarde a clase, pero gracias a la falta de sueño, levantarse   no había   sido un problema. De repente, sintió   una mano sobre su hombro, por lo que se dio vuelta para ver de quien se trataba.

 

— Vaya, llegas temprano, eso es nuevo — Bromeó Alya.

 

— Hola — respondió Marinette mientras se frotaba el brazo casi compulsivamente.

 

— ¿Solo “hola”? — preguntó su amiga a manera de burla — creo que me debes más que eso — bromeó la chica. Marinette frunció el seño. Ella sabía que Alya se refería a su confesión.

 

— Realmente, no quiero hablar de eso — respondió Marinette. Una de las cualidades que más le agradaban de su mejor amiga era que no hacían falta muchas palabras para que ella le entendiese.

 

— ¿Qué se le va a hacer? — preguntó Alya casualmente — él no sabe lo que se pierde, ha de ser un pobre tarado por no darse cuenta — opinó. En otras circunstancias, Marinette hubiera reprendido a Alya por hablar de aquella manera, pero esas palabras le subieron la moral por alguna extraña o perversa razón.

 

— Gracias Alya — dijo Marinette suavemente.

 

— Pero que más da, cambiemos de tema — empezó nuevamente la chica — mira lo que encontré en las noticias esta mañana. — dijo Alya mientras levantaba el celular y se lo enseñaba a Marinette.

 

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó la chica mientras ojeaba la pantalla. El mundo de Marinette se volvió gris en cuanto vio la terrible noticia frente a sus ojos. Habían encontrado un par de personas más, en el mismo estado comatoso en el que se hallaban las otras victimas. El articulo no decía gran cosa, apenas si narraba en donde las encontraron, y sus nombres. Marinette pensó que aquello podía ser una pista, así que envió el articulo a su correo desde el celular de Alya, con la esperanza de poder indagar mejor en el asunto.

 

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Alya al ver a su amiga pálida.

 

— Si— mintió Marinette.

 

En ese momento, las dos chicas llegaron al colegio, en donde una pequeña multitud se agolpaba en la entrada. Marinette apenas fue capaz de evadir la insistente mirada de Adrien Agreste quien se encontraba en la puerta del colegio, en lo alto de las escaleras y parecía no   quitarle la vista de encima.

 

— Ese idiota. No le mataría tratar de hacerte las cosas más fáciles — opinó Alya quien se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que había dicho aquellas palabras en voz alta, y que peor aún, Marinette las había escuchado.

 

— Déjalo tranquilo, no es su culpa, probablemente piensa que no volveré a hablarle o algo por el estilo — opinó Marinette mientras ascendía por las escaleras de piedra.

 

— Hola Nino, hola Adrien — saludó Marinette.

 

— Hola

 

— Hola… — respondió Adrien ahogadamente, y sin quitarle la vista de encima a las dos chicas que pasaban por la puerta.

 

— Eso fue raro — opinó Alya.

 

— Demasiado raro — asintió Marinette quien no sabía si sentirse asustada o halagada por aquella insistente mirada.

 

Marinette trató de poner atención a la primera parte de la clase, pero por más que lo intentaba, su mente no se despegaba de los dos ataques de la noche anterior. Ella se sentía culpable. Después de todo, tanto Chat Noir como ella habían pasado un buen tiempo en aquel barrio, por lo que debieron notar que algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Por su puesto, ninguno se dio cuenta de nada, ya estaban demasiado distraídos con sus problemas personales como para prestarle atención a lo realmente importante. Ella sabía que habían vidas en juego, y que bajar la guardia solo era una forma de darle la ventaja a Papillon, para que siguiera regando sus monstruos por todo París.

 

— “ _Esto no volverá a pasar”_ — pensó Marinette frustrada.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Aquella misma mañana Adrien Agreste había despertado después de una noche difícil y de poco sueño. Marinette y Ladybug ocupaban el primer lugar en sus pensamientos, las dos le negaban sentimientos que él quería desesperadamente. Marinette jamás podría volver a ser su amiga, sin que pesara entre los dos el fantasma de aquel rechazo. Pero, las cosas con Ladybug no presagiaban ser más fáciles, él no sabía como lograría mantener su frente en alto mientras siguieran siendo compañeros.

 

Las palabras de Ladybug retumbaban en su mente una y otra vez como si fueran una especie de mantra, pues ella tenía razón, tal vez, no estaba viendo la imagen completa en lo que se refería a la heroína. Probablemente, era otra muy diferente en la vida diaria.

 

— _Tal vez ya tiene novio_ — pensó   su mente traicionera mientras terminaba de vestirse.

 

Ahora, estaba Marinette, la dulce y linda Marinette. Ella aparecía frente a sus ojos ofreciéndole todo lo que su compañera de equipo no parecía dispuesta a darle, pero aún así, él no la quería. Adrien no dudaba que algún día pudiera llegar a hacerlo, pero, por ahora, aquello no era la realidad.

 

— _Esto no está bien. Tu sabes que sólo te sientes interesado por Marinette debido a que Ladybug te dijo que buscaras a una persona en tu vida real antes de intentar ir tras ella nuevamente. Marinette no merece que pienses en ella como un simple remplazo, ella es más que eso_ — se dijo Adrien quien se hallaba   dándole los últimos toques a su cabello

 

— ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? — preguntó Plagg burlonamente mientras flotaba al lado de su cabeza — Oh… ya entiendo, estás confundido porque ahora te gusta la chica de la panadería. Vaya, que corazón tan voluble, un día me dice que ama a una, y en un par de horas se ve tentado por otra. — bromeó el Kwami.

 

Adiren crujió los dientes al escuchar aquello, ya que Plagg había puesto el dedo en la llaga, y tocado el centro de sus dudas. No era que aún “le gustara” Marinette, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Ella siempre lo había atraído un poco, ya que era linda y su carácter dulce, pero ahora su presencia era más confusa que nunca, no podría siquiera soportar verla sin plantearse la posibilidad de buscar en ella la persona que Ladybug le dijo que debía encontrar.

 

Mientras desayunaba a solas, Adrien prefirió leer el periódico en su Tablet antes que enfrentarse al hecho de que no tenía nadie con quien hablar, y fue allí donde descubrió la aterradora noticia: el akuma había dejado un par de victimas más, justo en las narices de Chat Noir y Ladybug. Adrien frunció el seño preocupado mientras que seguía bajando por la pantalla. La noticia era escueta, pero lo suficiente para preocuparle, en especial, porque aquella noche no podría acompañarla, tenía que asistir a una de las galas de Gabriel Agreste, y contradecirlo no era una posibilidad.

 

En aquel instante, Adrien se topó con su propia cara en uno de los anuncios del diario, o lo que parecía ser su propia persona después de haber sido sometido a una sesión de maquillaje de una hora y un buen tratamiento de Photoshop. La visión de sus pómulos inhumanamente hundidos, y sus músculos bien formados lo hizo casi reírse de sí mismo, ya que era imposible alcanzar semejante aspecto con lo delgado que era. Adrien siguió las noticias mientras trataba de pasar el mal sabor que le había dejado aquella fotografía. Realmente odiaba tener que mantener su mente ocupada tonterías, más aún, cuando habían tantas cosas importantes en las que enfocarse.

 

—Adrien — llamó Nathalie desde la entrada del comedor. — te esperan en la entrada, si no te apresuras se te hará tarde — le advirtió. Adrien le agradeció, se levantó, y se preparó a enfrentar el día como si se tratara de un reto.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

— Hermano — comenzó Nino mientras entraban a salón de clases — ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? — preguntó.

 

— ¿A que te refieres? — Contestó Adrien confundido.

 

— A lo de hace un rato. Eso me dio miedo — continuó como si se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo — si es que quieres conquistarla, esa no es la forma de hacerlo, galán — se burló Nino, en tanto Adrien trataba de hallar sentido a sus palabras.

 

— No entiendo — respondió el chico.

 

— Te quedaste ahí parado en la entrada de la escuela, mirándola, como si fuera un fenómeno — explicó Nino abriendo los ojos, en tanto Adrien sentía sus mejillas enrojecerse y calentarse a causa de la vergüenza.

 

— ¿Se vio muy mal? — preguntó Adrien preocupado.

 

— Si, bastante loco — continuó Nino. — pero no te preocupes, ya tendrás oportunidad para congraciarte con ella — le dijo su amigo dándole un par de palmadas en su espalda.

 

— ¿Por qué tanto interés repentino en ella? ¿Hay algo que yo deba saber? — preguntó Nino en tanto se sentaban en su puesto.

 

— Tu sabes… ella es… ella es agradable — mintió Adrien mientras sentía sus mejillas cada vez más rojas y calientes. La verdad es que él no deseaba revelarle su conversación con Marinette. Se sentiría como un traidor si la gente comenzaba a hablar y burlarse de ella a sus espaldas, y él no quería cargar con la culpa de que aquello sucediese.

 

— Entiendo. Pero, por favor, por lo que más quieras, no vuelvas a dar una escena como la de hace un rato, fue vergonzoso— se quejó Nino.

 

— Ah… — exhaló Adrien al tiempo que dejaba caer pesadamente su cabeza sobre el escritorio. Él miró hacía la ventana hasta que un par de piernas en un jean rosa cortaron su atención. Se trataba de Marinette quien subía hacía su propio puesto. Adrien tuvo que luchar con todos sus deseos por voltearse y observarla un poco más, pues no quería parecer raro, tal y como le advirtió Nino.

 

El día marchó sin contratiempos hasta que llegó la hora del laboratorio de química. Adrien sacó con orgullo su tarea completamente terminada. Sus respuestas concordaban con las que ofrecía el libro, y llegó a ellas de la manera indicada, por lo que de seguro sacaría un cinco.

 

— Por favor, pasen sus tareas de atrás hacia adelante— pidió la señorita Mendelev mientras   que el sonido de sillas correrse y el murmullo de papeles inundaban la habitación. Adrien se dio media vuelta y recibió de las manos de Marinette los trabajos del resto de sus compañeros mientras que trataba de mantener contacto visual con ella y dirigirle una sonrisa, lo que ella evadió magistralmente. El muchacho se volteó sintiéndose frustrado.

 

— _¿Qué es lo que esperabas?_ — se preguntó— _era obvio que ella reaccionaría de aquella manera._

Adrien trató de distraer su mente observando rápidamente las tareas de aquellos que estaban detrás de él, y se dio cuenta de que Marinette y él eran uno de los pocos que la habían completado, a la mayoría les faltaban los dos problemas que ella le enseñó a hacer la noche anterior. Rápidamente, el muchacho entregó las hojas y volvió a su puesto.

 

— Formen grupos de cuatro con los compañeros que se encuentren más cerca, vamos a trabajar en problemas similares a los que realizaron ayer — indicó la profesora. Nuevamente, el sonido de las sillas deslizarse sobre el suelo de porcelana inundó la habitación. Para Adrien fue obvio que se esperaba que Nino y él se voltearan para trabajar con Marinette y Alya, por lo que no dudó en correr su silla sin siquiera pedir permiso, o preguntarle a su amigo.

 

— Oh, Adrien, no hay problema, trabajaremos contigo si es que tanto lo quieres — dijo Alya sorprendida al encontrarse de frente con él, pues ya había decidido que serían un grupo sin siquiera consultarle. Nino le dirigió una sonrisa incomoda a mientras que este enrojecía por la vergüenza.

 

— Lo lamento mucho, debí haber preguntado primero… — empezó Adrien nervioso.

 

— No hay problema, eres bienvenido — agregó Marinette en voz muy baja. Adrien le sonrió pero no dejó de sentirse algo ridículo al ver la mirada cargada de sarcasmo de Alya. Era dolorosamente obvio que ella sabía que le había roto el corazón a su mejor amiga, pero era aún más evidente que lo haría sufrir a la primera oportunidad.

 

— _Todo sería más fácil si callera un rayo del cielo y me partiera en dos_ — pensó Adrien dramáticamente.

 

La señorita Mendeliev repartió un par de formularios, listos para ser llenados. En ellos, Adrien encontró dos problemas muy parecidos a los que resolvió con la ayuda de Marinette. Sus demás compañeros debieron darse cuenta de esto, ya que se escuchó un quejido general.

 

— Sabía que tendrían problemas con los puntos 5 y 6 del libro, por lo que decidí volver a trabajar el tema — dijo la profesora en medio de las protestas y las quejas de sus compañeros.

 

— No entendí esos dos puntos — se quejó Nino — ¿cómo se supone que los vamos a hacer si ninguno entendió la tarea?

 

— Marinette la hizo, ella nos podría explicar— intervino Adrien. De repente, se dio cuenta de que todos lo estaban mirando.

 

— ¿Tu cómo sabes que yo completé la tarea? — preguntó Marinette.

 

— _Idiota, idiota, idiota_ — se repitió mentalmente una y otra vez Adrien sin saber que mentira inventar.

 

— Miré las tareas de todos antes de pasarlas a la señorita Mendelev. Casi nadie pudo completar ese punto, tu fuiste una de las pocas — dijo Adrien tratando de sonar convincente.

 

— Oh, eso no es amable, hermano — se quejó Nino — de seguro habrás visto las barbaridades que inventé en la mía.

 

Adrien no fue capaz de volver a enfrentar la mirada de Marinette por lo que quedó del día. Había una perturbadora mezcla de culpa y curiosidad en su relación con su compañera de clase. Por una parte, Adrien sentía deseos de poder acercarse a ella, de conocerla mejor, pero, por otro lado, sentía miedo de que aquel deseo tan solo fuera motivado por el comentario de Ladybug. “ _alguien del mundo real_ ” Adrien no sabía que diablos significaba aquello, pero tenía la impresión que ella se refería a alguien como Marinette.

 

— Adrien, hermano, no hagas eso, lo único que logras es asustarla — le susurró Nino al oído, y fue allí que él se dio cuenta de que había pasado los últimos diez minutos mirándola fijamente. Adrien fijo su vista en la hoja de papel mientras enrojecía de tal manera que casi podía sentir el calor que irradiaban sus mejillas.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Marinette planeó la tarde con mucho cuidado. Ella quería llegar a la casa de María Dupont a las seis, y averiguar si ella realmente era la Akuma que buscaban. En aquel instante, a la chica le hubiere gustado tener algún contacto en la policía o en los servicios secretos, que le ayudase a buscar información, pero no tenía tal ayuda, así que debía vérselas sola, ya que ni siquiera contaría con la compañía de Chat Noir. De repente, el timbre se su celular la alertó.

 

— Marinette, gracias al cielo que contestas — dijo su mamá al otro lado de la línea. Ella se escuchaba cansada y nerviosa, por lo que la chica se preocupó.

 

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó.

 

— El cliente, pidió otros doscientos, esto es un desastre. Tuvimos que contratar al hijo mayor de los Hérbe para que nos ayudara, pero creo que no será suficiente — dijo Sabine desesperada, y refiriéndose a uno de los hijos de otra familia que tenía una panadería a unas cuantas calles de la suya.

 

— Iré enseguida— asintió la chica mientras colgaba. Marinette se despidió rápidamente de Alya y le explicó la situación. En cuanto llegó a la panadería, la chica pudo sentir el pesado ambiente en el aire, sus padres y dos de los chicos Hérbe corrían de un lado a otro preparando masa y amasando foundant para recubrir los cupcake. Marinette volteó su mirada y vio un par de bandejas de pastelitos terminados, listos para   ser despachados, y se dio cuenta de que llevaban el logo de la marca “Gabriel” en letras negras sobre un fondo de foundant gris claro, y rodeados de unas cuantas perlas comestibles que le agregaban brillo al diseño.

 

— Son para la gala que la compañía dará esta noche — explicó Tom al verla observando los pastelitos — toma esto, lávate las manos y ponte a trabajar, por favor — le indicó su padre mientras le entregaba un delantal y una cofia para cubrirse el cabello.

 

— Bien — asintió la chica. El siguiente par de horas pasaron frenéticamente. Marinette se enfocó en preparar la masa para los pastelitos faltantes, de tal manera que casi dos horas después, el olor de vainilla y cacao en polvo estaba comenzando a producirle nauseas.

 

— _Así que el cliente desconsiderado que agregaba pastelitos al pedido es nada menos que Gabriel Agreste_ — pensó Marinette quien sabía a la perfección que lo que sus padres decían era cierto, si aquella orden de cupcakes salía bien, su panadería podría consolidarse como una de las más exclusivas de París. Los Dupain ya tenían un nombre importante en la industria pastelera de la ciudad, pero aquella gala los catapultaría a los eventos como aquellos en que las ganancias eran enormes.

 

— Mil setecientos pastelitos, eso no es casi nada para muchas pastelerías — comentó Tom mientras terminaba de empacar los pasteles en gigantescas cajas rosadas.

 

— Eso es porque esas pastelerías tienen más hornos y más asistentes — respondió Sabine algo irritada.

 

— Y con todo, creo que hemos terminado — anunció Tom orgullosamente al ver que su hija metía el último pastelito en la caja— señores y señoras, esto merece una celebración, hemos terminado una hora antes— anunció el panadero. Todos a su alrededor aplaudieron mientras que Marinette sentía que su papá le pasaba el brazo sobre el hombro y le plantaba un beso en la mejilla. El equipo de la panadería compartió una copa de champagne y una corta celebración, tras la que comenzaron a cargar la van que la familia Dupain usaba para las entregas para llevar los pastelitos al Hotel de los Burgois, muy cerca de allí.

 

A esas alturas, Marinette ya se había hecho a la idea de que no lograría llegar a la casa de Maria Dupont a la hora planeada, por lo que tendría que escabullirse después de haber terminado la entrega. Ella y el resto del equipo de la panadería se pusieron sus uniformes compuestos por un delantal blanco largo, una cofia blanca y una camiseta negra con el logo de la panadería. Después, entraron al salón donde se llevaría a cabo en un par de horas la gala, y comenzaron a poner los pastelitos en las bases ubicadas en la mesa del buffet.

 

— Marinette — la llamó una voz a sus espaldas. Ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se dio media vuelta, ya que sabía muy bien de que se trataba.

 

— Hola Adrien — respondió Marinette mientras le dedicaba una incómoda sonrisa. Ella sabía que existía la probabilidad de encontrarlo, pero nunca se imaginó que su suerte sería tan terrible.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

— Si me disculpas, tengo que seguir desempacando los pastelitos— dijo Marinette mientras trataba de escapar de allí.

 

— Espera — dijo Adrien al tiempo que la tomaba por la muñeca para evitar que hullera.

 

— Por favor, tengo que ayudar a preparar la mesa — se quejó Marinette.

 

— Lo sé, lo sé — aceptó Adrien — pero no puedo dejar de sentir que me estás evitando. Pensé que querías seguir siendo mi amiga.

 

— C-claro q-que quiero seguir siendo tu amiga — tartamudeo Marinette nerviosa — pero me sentiría mejor si me dejarás sola por un tiempo— murmuró suavemente.

 

— Pero…

 

— Por favor— insistió Marinette. Hubo algo en la mirada triste y azul frente a él que lo desarmó. Adrien se sentía miserable, no tenía el suficiente valor ni derecho para pedirle que se quedara.

 

— ¿Podemos hablar después? — preguntó el chico.

 

— Estoy trabajando— respondió Marinette.

 

— Pero terminarás pronto, los pastelitos ya casi están completamente servidos — dijo.

 

— N- No lo sé — contestó Marinette rehuyendo a su mirada.

 

—Por favor — insistió Adrien— por favor, Marinette— estas últimas palabras parecieron producir algún tipo de efecto, ya que ella finalmente le respondió a su mirada.

 

— Adri cho- cho — lo llamó Chloe desde la entrada, al tiempo que se aproximaba a ellos. Adrien siempre había tratado de ser lo más paciente posible, después de todo, ella fue su única amiga por un largo tiempo, pero a veces le costaba mucho trabajo ser tolerante, y esta era una de aquellas ocasiones en las que quería esconderse para que ella no le hablara nunca más.

 

— Tengo que seguir trabajando — dijo Marinette al tiempo que Adrien se daba cuenta de que no había más remedio que dejarla ir.

 

Marinette se marchó por la puerta, y Adrien se quedó mirando la mesa de los pasteles, aún faltaban algunos por colocar, por lo que ella tenía que regresar, y él se quedaría allí, esperándola.

 

— Hola Chloe.

 

— ¿Por qué estás aquí solo? — preguntó la chica mirando a su alrededor.

 

— Estaba hablando con Marinette — respondió Adrien.

 

— ¿Esa era Marinette? — preguntó Chloe verdaderamente sorprendida— no la reconocí con el delantal y esa cosa que lleva en la cabeza — dijo la chica con un toque de desprecio. Adrien sabía a la perfección que ninguna de las dos soportaba a la otra, y que Chloe parecía tener una especie de fastidio especial por Marinette, probablemente, porque era la única que en varias ocasiones se había interpuesto entre ella y sus deseos.

 

Adrien se quedó un rato más con Chloe frente a la mesa de los pastelitos mientras otros miembros del equipo de la pastelería Dupain seguían colocándolos en su lugar, pero no había el menor rastro de Marinette. Adrien se molestó al darse cuenta de aquello. Ella era muy terca al no querer regresar y darle la cara, pero aquel era un juego que ambos podían jugar, por lo que él no tenía la más mínima intención de moverse del lugar.

 

De repente, su paciencia se vio recompensada, ya que Marinette entró al salón nuevamente, cargada con cerca de cinco cajas de pastelitos, por lo que sus movimientos y visión eran lentos y torpes. Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos, pues la mirada malintencionada de la hija del alcalde y su “involuntario” movimiento de pies le dieron a entender claramente que pretendía ponerle zancadilla. Adrien no pensó, solo actuó, tomando a Chloe del codo y retirándola del camino de Marinette.

 

— ¡Ouch! — exclamó Chloe molesta mientras que se frotaba el codo — ¿qué fue eso?

 

— Lo mismo debería preguntarte yo — respondió Adrien molesto — vi lo que intentabas hacer— dijo. Marinette se encontraba colocando las cajas sobre la mesa cuando el escandalo llamó su atención.

 

— No tengo ni idea de lo que estas hablando — dijo la chica orgullosamente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

 

— Tu sabes a la perfección de lo que estoy hablando, Chloe. Tu querías hacer tropezar a Marinette — dijo Adrien para quien aquellos actos injustos colmaban su paciencia. Después de todo, él era uno de los “héroes de París” por lo que le quedaba muy difícil quedarse callado en una situación como aquella.

 

— Que tontería — rebatió Chloe arrogantemente antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse. Marinette se quedó en silencio pero le dedicó una mirada cargada de resentimiento a la otra chica, tras lo que siguió colocando los pastelitos para la fiesta.

 

— ¿Ya casi terminan de ponerlos? — preguntó Natalie quien se había acercado a ellos sin que ninguno lo notara.

 

— Si señora, solo faltan los últimos detalles del arreglo— contestó Marinette sin desviar su atención de los cupcakes.

 

— El logo quedó perfecto — comentó Adrien maravillado al ver cientos de reproducciones azucaradas del símbolo “Gabriel”.

 

— Sí, quedó bastante bien — asintió Natalie — solo espero que su sabor sea igual de lindo que su apariencia.

 

— Lo es — se apresuró a decir Marinette — son de chocolate y whisky, tal y como ordenaron, de seguro le encantarán— dijo. Natalie solo sonrió y asintió. En ese momento, Adrien se dio cuenta de cuan cansada se encontraba la asistente de su padre, ya que tenía círculos negros debajo de sus ojos y una expresión exhausta que se colaba por sus finos lentes de diseñador.

 

— ¿Puedo probar uno? — preguntó Adrien mientras alargaba la mano para tomar un pastelito de la mesa.

 

— Claro que no — respondió Natalie mientras le palmeaba la mano — están cuidadosamente contados, nadie puede tocarlos hasta que la gala empiece— dijo. Marinette sacó uno de la caja y se lo entregó.

 

— Toma, hicimos media docena de más por si alguno se estropeaba en el camino — dijo la chica con una tímida sonrisa.

 

Adrien recibió el pastelito, y por unos breves segundos, su mente se nubló. Fijarse en alguien como Marinette habría sido diez mil veces más fácil que entregarle su corazón a Ladybug, ella era como su compañera decía: “real”. No había misterio, ni secretos, pero si existía una fuerte atracción física. Y con todo, su relación se hallaba manchada por la culpa y la duda de saber si solo se sentía atraído por ella gracias a la condición que le puso la heroína.

 

— Voy a estar con tu padre, si es que necesitas algo — dijo Natalie quien no había necesitado palabras para entender que era la tercera rueda en toda aquella escena.

 

— Marinette — comenzó Adrien una vez se encontraron solos.

 

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Marinette rehuyendo a su mirada — ¿por qué me haces esto? — repitió nuevamente.

 

— Yo solo quiero que seamos amigos, yo…

 

— ¿Es que acaso no ves que lo único que haces es poner sal en la herida? — preguntó ella casi en un murmullo — por favor déjame en paz, si quiera por unos días. Yo aprecio lo que estás haciendo, pero, por favor no sigas — pidió. Nuevamente, Adrien vio los mismos tentadores labios sonrosados temblar y aquellos ojos azules cargados de lagrimas así que decidió dejar de insistir.

 

— Lo lamento — se disculpó Adrien de todo corazón. Marinette dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta, pero esta vez, no regresó.

 

Adrien supo de inmediato que se había extralimitado, que realmente se encontraba triste y muy dolida. Ella no le permitiría acercársele, y no podía culparla, por lo que si quería si quería lograr su amistad, tendría que cambiar de táctica, incluso de identidad.

.

.

.

.

.

El fin de su trabajo en la gala de Gabriel Agreste fue bastante irritante. El instinto de conservación de Marinette le decía que había algo tras las intenciones de Adrien. Después de todo, un día la rechazaba, y al siguiente la asediaba como una especie de plaga. Había algo que no encajaba en todo aquel comportamiento.

 

Marinette miró la verja de un lindo conjunto residencial conformado de pequeñas casas individuales, parecía un sitio agradable para vivir, alejado del corazón turístico de la ciudad, pero muy acogedor. La chica pensó en escabullirse por encima de la barda principal, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que en esa parte habían varias cámaras de vigilancia. Lady bug   rodeo el lugar hasta que encontró un pequeño campo oscuro en el que el lente de aquellos aparatos no podían tocarla.

 

Ladybug tuvo algunos problemas para saltar el pesado muro, ya que se hallaba invadido por ramas y arboles, fue entonces que ella entendió porque allí no había cámaras de seguridad, pues era imposible que una persona común pasara por aquel lugar, pero ella no era corriente, era la heroína de París, pensó Marinette con una sonrisa en los labios.

 

Una vez adentro, Marinette se movió con rapidez entre las hermosas casas   pintadas de blanco, los bellos jardines y autos de último modelo que se asomaban desde los garajes, hasta que encontró el número   que buscaba. Desde la ventana podía   verse la luz de la sala de estar, y una sombra   que caminaba de un lado a otro   frenéticamente, por lo que la chica decidió timbrar   antes que entrar sin invitación.

 

— Voy, ya voy, espere, ya voy — gritó un hombre joven en tanto se aproximaba frenéticamente hacía la puerta.

 

— ¿Ladybug? — preguntó el hombre confundido al ver a Marinette en la puerta de su casa. Ella observó al sujeto frente a ella, y tal como lo pensó desde un principio, era un hombre alto, de cabello castaño, que no parecía tener más de 35 o 36 años, se veía cansado y vestía un pantalón de paño café y una camisa blanca con una corbata mal anudada y un delantal blanco sobre su ropa de trabajo. A simple vista, era claro que se encontraba exhausto, ya que tenía un par de grandes ojeras y lo que parecía ser compota de alguna clase en el cabello.

 

— Buenas noches, lamento interrumpirlo — saludó Marinette — ¿puedo pasar?

 

— S-si c-claro — tartamudeo el hombre mientras le abría espacio para que entrara en su casa. — lamento el desorden — se disculpó el sujeto.

 

Marinette observó a su alrededor, parecía que un huracán había atacado aquella casa. Los muebles de la sala de estar se hallaban dispersos, mientras que en el centro habían muchos juguetes tirados. De repente, ella se percató de la presencia de dos niños. Uno de ellos era tan solo un bebé, y el segundo no debía tener más de dos años.

 

— Ellos son Marcel y Michel, son mis hijos — explicó el hombre mientras le indicaba que tomara asiento, de repente, el sonido de algo regándose en la hornilla de la cocina, así como el humo que salía de esta los alertó — ¡Mierda! ¡la leche! — gritó el hombre antes de salir corriendo.

 

Marinette se sentó en uno de los sofás mientras observaba pacientemente la sala a su alrededor. De repente, ella se arrodilló en el piso e impidió   que Marcel tomara lo que parecía ser uno   de los zapatos de su padre y se lo metiera en la boca.

 

— No hagas eso, tienes que ser un buen niño — dijo la chica mientras le pasaba uno de los tantos juguetes que se encontraban allí.

 

— Lo lamento mucho — se disculpó el hombre mientras se sentaba en el asiento en frente del que se encontraba Marinette. — Mi esposa nos… ella está de viaje desde hace días — dijo el hombre como si le costara encontrar las palabras porque aquello era demasiado doloroso para pensar en ello.

 

— ¿De viaje? — preguntó Marinette.

 

— Si, eso creo — respondió el sujeto — ¡Oh! Que torpeza la mía, olvidé presentarme, mi soy Jean Marat — dijo.

 

— Señor Marat, estoy aquí porque quiero hacerle unas preguntas acerca de su esposa, María Dupont. Yo tengo la impresión de que ella está poseída por un akuma— explicó Marinette.

 

— ¿Maria? No lo creo, sé que ella está ausente, pero estoy completamente seguro de que no tiene nada que ver con los ataques — negó el sujeto. — ¿por qué tiene esa impresión?

 

— Creo que los ataques están relacionados con la perfumería en la que ella trabajaba, y María tenía una orden de despido el mismo día en comenzó todo. No me negará que ese un evento que puede hacer que cualquiera se trasforme en un akuma. — insinuó Ladybug.

 

— Por su puesto que si — asintió — pero María sabía desde tiempo atrás que la iban a despedir, esto no era nuevo para ella. — explicó Jean.

 

— Tengo la impresión de que usted no está sorprendido por su desaparición — dijo Ladybug, a lo que él respondió con una profunda exhalación.

 

— No, no lo estoy. Le diré la verdad, Maria es mi esposa, pero hemos tenido muchos problemas últimamente, sé que ella está saliendo con alguien. Todo comenzó hace un par de meses, ella comenzó a llegar tarde algunos días, y de repente a desaparecer por semanas enteras. Debo confesarle que pensé que se trataba de tan solo una fase, nada más, por lo que no insistí mucho. Finalmente, hace dos semanas me harté y le puse un ultimátum, por eso no me extraña que hubiera desaparecido el pasado lunes. — explicó el sujeto.

 

— Si es así, ella debió llevar ropa o su equipaje consigo — contestó Ladybug.

 

— Ella había sacado ropa en varias oportunidades — dijo Jean — era como si tuviera dos casas — exhaló el sujeto. Marinette no sabía que pensar, por una parte, la expresión en el rostro de Jean parecía acongojada y llena de un genuino dolor, pero por otra, podía encontrarse ante un muy buen mentiroso.

 

— Lo único que me molesta es que halla dejado a los niños solos sin el cuidado de una niñera— concluyó Jean.

 

— ¿Puedo hacerle una última pregunta? — comenzó   nuevamente Marinette.

 

— Adelante.

 

— ¿Sabe usted el nombre de su amante? — preguntó la chica sin saber que esperar. El rostro de Jean adquirió de inmediato un tinte irónico y algo sarcástico.

 

— Por su puesto, se llama Basile Crozier, es uno de los accionistas de la empresa donde ella solía trabajar, me enteré gracias a que un día tomé su celular y vi un par de mensajes— explicó, tras lo que le dedicó una mirada confidente a Ladybug — no me juzgue por esto, por favor.

 

— Nunca me atrevería — asintió Marinette quien sabía que era la última persona que podría emitir un juicio.

 

— Lo que no entiendo era porque ella estaba tan segura de que la despedirían, si es que uno de los dueños de la empresa era su amante, pero decidí no meterme   en sus asuntos — dijo Jean quien exteriorizó la duda que tenía Marinette en aquel instante.

 

— Entiendo — asintió Marinette.

 

— ¿Tiene alguna idea de donde puede estar su esposa en este momento? — preguntó nuevamente Ladybug.

 

— No.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Marinette cruzó las oscuras calles que rodeaban la panadería de sus padres mientras llevaba su traje de Ladybug aún puesto. Ella entró rápidamente a su habitación y se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, completamente cansada y confundida por los eventos de aquel día. Marinette apenas alcanzó a soltar sus coletas y a cambiarse a su ropa de dormir cuando escucho un golpe seco en el techo de su habitación.

 

Con mucho cuidado, Marinette bajó desde su cama hasta la primera planta de su cuarto, en donde tomó una pesada sombrilla y subió hasta la terraza. No sabía que encontraría, bien podía ser un gato o un ladrón, fuera lo que fuera, debía estar preparada. En cuanto salió al exterior, ella notó la presencia de alguien, por lo que usando los reflejos que había adquirido como Ladybug, saltó y fácilmente halló al intruso, al que golpeó hasta el cansancio.

 

— Princesa, princesa, princesa — pidió Chat Noir mientras trataba de protegerse con las manos — por favor no me golpees, soy solo yo— pidió desesperadamente.

 

— ¿Chat Noir? ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo acá? — preguntó Marinette, quien sintió deseos de preguntar: _¿no se suponía que estabas demasiado ocupado para acompañarme?._

— Solo quiero hablar contigo un momento, princesa — dijo Chat Noir bajando los brazos y dedicándole una suave sonrisa.

 

.

.

.

.

.

_Mas vale que sea importante Gato tonto._

**_._ **

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola gracias a todos por los kudos y los comentarios, ya estamos en el segundo cap, cuatro más y me pondré al corriente con ffnet. Adiós.


	3. El Plan

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? — le preguntó Marinette al intruso en su habitación. 

— Primero, quería agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi, no solo me curaste, sino que gracias a ti saqué un cinco. Estoy muy orgulloso — dijo Chat Noir. Marinette sonrió levemente, ese era el tipo de cosas que le gustaba de él. Ella sabía que detrás de toda esa fachada coqueta y algo mujeriega había una persona bastante noble. 

— No hay de que — respondió Marinette quien finalmente bajó la sombrilla con la que había atacado a Chat Noir. — imaginé que hoy estarías con Ladybug, después de todo, ustedes son un equipo — dijo la chica, que realmente quería decir: “No tuviste la decencia de acompañarme durante la investigación, pero no dudas en venir a coquetear, ¿no es así, gato sin vergüenza?”

— Hubiera querido acompañarla esta noche, pero tenía un compromiso, del que pude escapar hace 10 minutos, de seguro ella ya habrá terminado lo que teníamos que hacer hoy — dijo Chat Noir verdaderamente acongojado. Marinette dudó antes de creerle, y decidió hacerlo, ya que no había otra alternativa. 

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — preguntó Marinette nuevamente. 

— Ya te lo dije, quería agradecerte, princesa — respondió Chat Noir. 

— No es necesario, si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo — contestó Marinette con una leve sonrisa. Por un momento, un silencio incomodo reinó entre los dos. Hasta que él tuvo el valor de romperlo. 

— ¿Puedo quedarme un rato? — preguntó Chat Noir mientras se frotaba la nuca. 

— ¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo?. 

— ¿Te molesta? 

— No — confesó Marinette mientras negaba con la cabeza — pero, me sorprende que quieras hablar conmigo, tu eres uno de los “héroes de París” supongo que debes estar demasiado ocupado para prestarle atención a una chica como yo — explicó con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz. 

— Quería hablar con alguien. Para ser sincero, ni mi identidad secreta, ni Chat Noir tienen muchos amigos — confesó el muchacho. Marinette sintió pena por él, ya que delante de ella había alguien que le abría las puertas y pedía ayuda, algo a lo que ella nunca había podido negarse. 

— ¿Y Ladybug? 

— No podría encontrarla, ni aunque me lo propusiera.

Marinette pensó por unos instantes, y al sentir una fuerte corriente de aire tomó una arriesgada decisión. 

— ¿Quieres entrar a mi cuarto? — preguntó Marinette mientras se abrazaba a sí misma para protegerse del frio— me estoy congelando. 

— Por su puesto — contestó Chat Noir dedicándole una sonrisa. Aquello no le gustó a Marinette, pues su expresión gatuna ponía de presente que había mal interpretado su comentario. 

— Espera un momento— dijo Marinette en tanto ponía su mano sobre el pecho de Chat Noir — antes de que sigas, quiero que sepas que solo te estoy ofreciendo mi amistad, esto no es lo que tu piensas — explicó la chica. Por una fracción de segundo, la sonrisa de Chat Noir desapareció, pero rápidamente volvió a su lugar. 

— Entiendo — asintió Chat Noir — desde hoy somos amigos, Marinette Dupain — dijo el muchacho.

— Perfecto, me alegra que ahora todo esté claro entre los dos — respondió Marinette dedicándole una brillante sonrisa — Ahora, vámonos de aquí, hace frio. 

Marinette descendió las escaleras y le dijo a Chat Noir que iría a la cocina a preparar chocolate caliente para los dos, dejando al muchacho solo en su habitación. Ella encendió la hornilla y observó la leche espumarse mientras que pensaba una y otra vez en las razones por las que él decidió buscarla, justamente a ella, entre todas las personas. Marinette recordaba claramente haberle dicho a su compañero que debía encontrar a alguien “normal”, y probablemente él estaba siguiendo su concejo. 

Una ola de tristeza la atacó mientras la leche finalmente alcanzaba punto de ebullición, pero no sabía que era lo que la ocasionaba, si el hecho de que se hubiera olvidado de Ladybug a tan solo un par de noches del rechazo, o que tan solo se hubiera sentido interesado por ella por la sugerencia que le hizo cuando llevaba la mascara de heroína. 

Marinette tomó el frasco de cocoa instantánea y vertió un poco en los pocillos, en tanto su mente repasaba los sucesos de aquella noche. Ella hubiera querido usar aquella oportunidad para hablar con Chat Noir acerca del caso del Akuma, pero era imposible hacerlo sin su mascara de Ladybug. De rente, tuvo una brillante idea. 

Tras terminar de preparar las bebidas, Marinette regresó a la habitación, dejó la bandeja sobre el diván en el que Chat Noir se hallaba sentado, y acercó la silla de su escritorio en la que se sentó frente a él. 

— Es una casualidad que ustedes dos me hallan visitado en la misma noche — dijo Marinette mientras tomaba su pocillo de chocolate. 

— ¿Nosotros dos? — preguntó Chat Noir, quien estaba tan sorprendido que quitó la bebida de sus labios 

— Sí, Ladybug y tu — dijo Marinette divertida, al ver que la leche del chocolate le formó un bigote sobre el labio superior. 

— Tu sabes bien que yo ya conocía a Ladybug — explicó la chica sonriente en tanto tomaba una servilleta y le limpiaba el bigote — la conocí durante todo el incidente de Nathaniel — dijo Mainette haciendo referencia al akuma que poseyó a Nathaniel. 

— Oh — fue lo único que Chat Noir atinó a decir. 

— Me pidió un favor. 

— ¿Cuál?. 

— Quiere que le sirva de niñera a una persona que necesita urgentemente alguien que se encargue de sus hijos. 

— ¿A quien? 

Marinette sonrió al ver lo intrigado que parecía Chat Noir con su plan, y se dispuso a contarlo. Ella aún no estaba segura si podía confiar plenamente en la versión de Jean Marat acerca de la desaparición de su esposa. Muchas posibles teorías cruzaron la cabeza de la chica, desde que él podía estar feliz por su ausencia, hasta que aquel hombre era el culpable de esta. Por aquella razón, era indispensable que Marinette se infiltrara en su casa y consiguiera más datos, antes de sacar una conclusión. 

— Eso parece muy buena idea — respondió Chat Noir tras haber permanecido un buen rato en silencio — pero me temo que el plan de mi “lady” tiene una falla — dijo el muchacho mientras hacía a un lado su chocolate. 

— ¿Cuál? — preguntó Marinette casi ofendida. 

— Supongo que ella quiere conseguir información revisando los computadores de la familia, pero ninguno de los dos tiene la habilidad suficiente para violar contraseñas y hacer ese tipo de cosas — explicó Chat Noir mientras se encogía de hombros. 

— Ese es un buen punto — reconoció Marinette quien se quedó en silencio por unos buenos minutos. 

— ¡Ya lo tengo! — exclamó la chica — Alya puede hacer ese tipo de cosas — dijo Marinette. 

— ¿La administradora del Ladyblog? — preguntó Chat Noir. 

— Claro que sí ¿Cómo crees que consigue toda la información de su blog? — contestó Marinette. — ella es mi mejor amiga, y no se negará si ustedes dos se lo piden. 

— Alguien tendrá que pedírselo, ¿podrías hacerlo tu? — preguntó Chat Noir. 

— Por su puesto, pero trabajar con ella será un peligro constante para ti y Ladybug. Ella tratará de averiguar su identidad por todos los medios posibles. 

— Lo que significa que tendremos que ser más inteligentes que tu amiga — dijo Chat Noir, a lo que Marinette respondió con una risa sarcástica, mientras balanceaba las ruedas de su silla de oficina de adelante hacía atrás. 

— Debes creerte muy inteligente si crees ser capaz de burlar a Alya, gato sin vergüenza— se burlo Marinette. De repente, Chat Noir tomó los costados de su silla, obligándola a permanecer en un solo lugar mientras pegaba su frente contra la de ella. 

— No sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando me propongo algo — dijo Chat Noir. Aquello sonó como una peligrosa insinuación, y Marinette se dio cuenta de que había algo casi eléctrico en su voz que la hizo estremecerse. 

— No te pases de listo — respondió Marinette quien puso su dedo índice en la frente de Chat Noir y lo empujó lejos de ella. Para su sorpresa, él le dedicó una de sus distintivas sonrisas gatunas. 

— No pretendía hacerlo — negó el muchacho fingiendo inocencia. En aquel momento, Marinette decidió que las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos, era hora de detener toda aquella locura. Después de todo, no habían pasado 48 horas desde que ella lo hubiera rechazado, y había una gran posibilidad de que él solo la estuviera utilizando como una forma temporal para curar su corazón roto, lo cual no era inteligente, considerando que ella era Ladybug. 

— Es hora de que te vayas — dijo Marinette de repente y dedicándole una sonrisa. 

— Mi princesa es cruel y voluntariosa, me echa de aquí sin decirme otra palabra — respondió Chat Noir. 

— Es casi media noche, y tengo clase mañana temprano— dijo Marinette mientras se levantaba de su silla, lo cual era una forma de hacerle entender que debía marcharse. 

— Como digas — aceptó Chat Noir quien también se levantó del diván y se acercó descaradamente a ella.  
— ¿Puedo pedir un beso de buenas noches? — preguntó el muchacho en un murmullo. Marinette se sonrojó ante la manera abierta en que preguntó aquello, no era que no estuviera acostumbrada a su descarada coquetería, pero la pusieron nerviosa su cercanía y la forma en que sus respiraciones parecían alinearse la una con la otra. 

— Puedes pedirlo, pero eso no te asegura que yo acceda a dártelo. Apenas si te conozco — respondió Marinette quien luchaba por sonar certera. 

— Eres cruel, princesa— contestó Chat Noir — mucho. 

— No lo soy, solo soy realista, y tan solo hemos pasado unas horas juntos, aún no puedo confiar en ti— dijo Marinette firmemente. Chat Noir se separó de ella y se dirigió hacía la ventana sin dejar de sonreírle. 

— Hay tiempo para que cambies de opinión, princesa. Después de todo, vamos a trabajar juntos en el caso del akuma — dijo Chat Noir quien se despidió de ella antes de perderse en la noche. 

Marinette lo observó partir. Era obvio que él pretendía ir tras ella de la misma manera que lo hizo con Ladybug, lo cual era algo casi triste, pues nunca llegó a quererlo de la forma que él deseaba. De repente, un pensamiento la golpeó como una ráfaga. Las circunstancias cambiaron, y mucho, pues esta vez, él no pretendía a su reflejo, y ya no se encontraba Adrien de por medio. Marinette miró por la ventana de su habitación mientras suspiraba profundamente. Ella sentía un cariño por su compañero de equipo, lo consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos, por lo que debía tener mucho tacto, sin importar la decisión que tomase. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
El mal sabor de boca producido por el rechazo de Ladybug aún causaba estragos, pero durante el segundo día, a Adrien le fue más fácil levantarse de la cama y pretender que nada había pasado. La rutina se repitió como solía hacerlo todos los días. Él se bañaba, se vestía, desayunaba, leía el periódico y se estremecía al ver una foto suya en él. Pero una vez se encontró en el silencioso automóvil camino a la escuela, su mente le jugó una mala pasada y se fue directo a Marinette. 

Adrien hubiera querido decir que estaba teniendo éxito en su tarea de enamorarla, pero era evidente que aún estaba muy lejos. De repente, él dejó salir una risa muy leve, pues le había divertido su interacción con ella. Marinette parecía tener el ingenio y la capacidad de crear interés en él, casi de la misma forma en que lo hizo Ladybug. Adrien ya había conocido aquellos aspectos de la personalidad de la chica, cuando en contadas ocasiones ella exhibía su carácter al interponerse a los deseos de Chloe y actuar como líder frente a toda la clase, pero el muchacho lamentaba que en sus interacciones con él nunca se hubiera mostrado así. 

Marinette Dupain era todo un misterio, de chica tímida a talentosa “señorita perfección”. A esas alturas, Adrien no ya sabía como definirla, y no se atrevía a hacerlo, hasta que hubiera descubierto más de sus secretos. Sin embargo, él no podía dejar de asustarse de lo rápido que ella parecía estar ganando terreno en su mente. 

Adrien se bajó del auto. Como era de esperarse, Marinette no se encontraba en el salón de clase, tan solo llegó cuando la señorita Bustier ya se hallaba preparada para tomar lista. Cuando entró, tan solo fue capaz de balbucear una poco creíble excusa acerca de un perro que se le atravesó al bus en el que ella viajaba. Adrien sintió un deseo increíble de voltearse y observarla, como lo hizo el día anterior. Él quería ver su reacción, y saber en que punto quedó su relación después del incidente en la gala. 

— Yo voy a escoger los grupos — dijo la señorita Bustier tras lo que le siguió un quejido general. 

La profesora comenzó a leer los grupos que había armado con antelación, mientras que Adrien no podía hacer otra cosa más que divertirse por las reacciones de sus compañeros, ya que era obvio que la señorita Bustier había encontrado la forma de hacer los equipos más dispares que pudo. 

— Sabrina, Nathaniel, Kim — leyó la señorita Buestier. Adrien tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al escuchar aquello, pues la reacción de Chloe y Sabrina fue hilarante, ya que más parecían dos amantes separadas por la guerra que por un proyecto escolar. Ciertamente, sería interesante ver a la hija del alcalde vérselas sin su amiga/secretaria personal. 

— Marinette, Adrien y Chloe — siguió leyendo la profesora. Adrien se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, no por el grupo que le asignaron, sino al darse cuenta de que la gente los vía a él y a Marinette como una pareja dispar, como dos personas sin nada en común. Por alguna extraña razón, Adrien se sintió lastimado por esto, en especial, por tratarse de una persona a la que le había dedicado gran parte de sus pensamientos en los últimos días. 

Adrien quiso preguntarle a la señorita Buestier porqué pensaba aquello. Tal vez, sería el hecho de que ella era la presidenta de la clase, una líder casi natural y además talentosa en aquello que le gustaba. Mientras que Adrien no tenía nada realmente propio de lo que pudiera estar orgulloso, era rico, pero el dinero era de su papá, modelaba, pero odiaba hacerlo, y no le parecía que hubiera chiste en pararse frente a una cámara durante horas, solo para que alguien retocara su foto por computadora. 

— Por lo menos me gusta la esgrima — renegó Adrien quien dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados. Si no fuera por Chat Noir, Adrien hubiera sentido que no tenía nada interesante que ofrecer.

— Adrien — lo llamó Chloe. Adrien se encontró con el rostro de la hija del alcalde, quien se hallaba sentada en su propio puesto, mientras que Marinette permanecía parada frente a la mesa, mirándolo con una expresión cargada de curiosidad — ¿vienes o no? — preguntó ella de una manera algo brusca que le dio a entender que aún se hallaba molesta por evitar que hiciera caer a Marinette. 

— Ya voy — respondió Adrien, quien se disponía a pararse al lado de Marinette. Sin embargo, justo antes de que este llegara a hacerlo, ella se movió hacía el escritorio y tomó el asiento de Sabrina. El muchacho quedó algo frustrado y molesto por su evasiva. 

— ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer? — preguntó Chloe mientras sacaba una lima de uñas de su bolso. En ese momento, Adrien entendió que no había caso en tratar de forzarla a trabajar con ellos, pues era claro que no tenía la menor intención de hacer nada. 

— Tenemos que escoger un libro, hacer una pequeña biografía de su autor y un análisis literario — dijo Marinette animada mientras que releía el taller que minutos antes les dio la profesora — no parece algo difícil — comentó.

Adrien la miró con atención, era claro que si alguien tenía que molestarse por la asignación de los grupos era Marinette. Después de todo, había quedado con la misma persona a la que deseaba ignorar, y aquella que parecía disfrutar haciéndole la vida imposible. 

— Yo tengo sugerencias para el libro que podríamos usar — dijo Adrien tratando de serle útil.

— Por favor, nada de cosas de nerds. Si mal no recuerdo, te gustaban esas series del mago. Yo no quiero leer ninguna de esas tonterías, aunque podría tratar de ver las películas — se quejó Chloe mientras se limaba las uñas. Adrien se mordió el labio y se sonrojó al escucharla burlarse de lo que a él le gustaba. Él entendía que ella estuviera molesta porque le impidió salirse con la suya, pero se sentía ridículo. Tal vez ella tenía razón, él ya estaba muy grande como para emocionarse con la “Saga del Mago”. 

— Yo no le veo problema, a mi me gusta mucho la “Saga del Mago”, puede que no sea un gran clásico de la literatura, pero es uno de los iconos de nuestra generación, nadie puede cuestionar su importancia cultural, casi todos en esta sala crecimos leyéndolo o viendo las películas. Adrien, si tu lo deseas, podemos hacer el reporte sobre el primer libro. Después de todo, es el más corto, y no creo Chloe tenga problema con ello — opinó Marinette dedicándole una leve sonrisa. Adrien le sonrió ampliamente, ya que ella entendía cuan importante era aquella serie para él. 

— ¡Si, me encantaría releer el primer libro! — exclamó Adrien quien se escuchó un poco más emocionado de lo que le hubiera gustado.  
— Perfecto, entonces ¿estamos todos de acuerdo? — preguntó Marinette mientras que pasaba su mirada hacía sus dos compañeros. Chloe no respondió, tan solo encogió los hombros dándoles a entender que a ella realmente no le importaba.

Adrien utilizó aquella oportunidad para caminar hacía al extremo en el que se hallaba Marinette, con la intención de sentarse en la banca junto a ella. Apenas lo sintió al lado suyo, la chica se puso rígida, ella adivinó sus intenciones y permaneció firme en su lugar. 

— ¿Puedo sentarme? — preguntó Adrien. Marinette tan solo lo miró con una expresión que le recordó a un animalito asustado, y se hizo ligeramente a un lado. Adrien ya estaba acostumbrado a aprovechar cada una de las pequeñas oportunidades que le brindaba Ladybug, por lo que no dudó en hacer uso de esta, y sentarse lo más cerca posible a Marinette, al punto que casi podía sentir su respiración y el calor que despedían sus mejillas.

— ¿Pedo ver la guía? — preguntó Adrien quien se refería a las hojas que tenía en sus manos. Aquellas palabras salieron en un murmullo, y golpearon la mejilla de Marinette de una manera casi intima. Adrien sonrió al verla sonrojarse. 

— Hazte a un lado Chloe, necesito salir — Dijo Marinette de repente, mientras prácticamente empujaba a la hija del alcalde para que la dejara pasar. 

— Ten cuidado, torpe — se quejó Chloe en tanto se ponía de pie para permitirle salir. 

Adrien sintió el rechazo golpearlo como una piedra. Era deprimente pensar que ni Adrien o Chat Noir pudieran alcanzarla por completo. Al parecer, Marinette se había hecho el firme propósito de olvidarse de su “yo aburrido”, pero su “otro yo” aún podía conseguir que ella le pusiera atención, por lo que no iba a desperdiciar aquella oportunidad. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Marinette bajó las escaleras hacía los baños como una ráfaga. No podía creer que Adrien le estuviera haciendo aquello, que se burlara de ella y su dolor de semejante manera. Pero sobre todo, no podía creer que hubiera sido tan estúpida de fijarse en alguien que era capaz de ponerla en ridículo solo para divertirse. 

Rápidamente, Marinette se encerró en uno de los cubículos del baño y dejó salir las primeras lagrimas desde el día del rechazo. Le molestaban muchos aspectos de aquella situación, pero lo peor era pensar que la persona a la que creyó querer parecía mucho más desconsiderada de lo que ella nunca pensó. ¿Por qué no la dejaba tranquila? ¿por qué no se alejaba y la dejaba olvidarlo?. 

— Marinette… — suspiró su Kwami tristemente mientras flotaba al lado de su cabeza. 

— Está bien Tikki, esta bien — respondió Marinette mientras trataba de dedicarle una sonrisa. 

— No, no lo está. Desahógate, Marinette — le aconsejó Tikki. 

— Él se está burlando de mi, porque soy una niña tonta que cometió el error de fijarse en alguien por fuera de su alcance, y ahora quiere ridiculizarme — dijo Marinette con la voz temblorosa por las lagrimas. 

— Yo no creo que esté haciendo eso, tal vez no le desagradas después de todo, y quiere conocerte mejor. 

— No — negó Marinette — ¿recuerdas la carta de amor que escribió en San Valentín? — preguntó la chica. — yo pensé que era para mi. No voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces, sería muy doloroso 

— Llora todo lo que quieras, desahógate, todo estará mejor en un par de días. — dijo Tikki en tanto hacía lo posible por abrazar la cabeza de Marinette con sus cortos brazos. 

Para el momento en que Marinette dejó el baño, la campana del receso se aproximaba a sonar. En aquel instante, la alertó un sonido seco acompañado de la vibración de su celular dentro de su cartera, se trataba de un mensaje de Alya. 

“¿En donde estás?, ¿estás bien? ”

“Salí de la escuela, voy camino a casa, volveré después del almuerzo” respondió Marinette.

“ ¿Quieres que me encargue de tu maleta?” preguntó Nuevamente Alya. Marinette se sintió avergonzada ya que dejó a su mejor amiga con la carga de vigilar sus cosas. 

“Si no es mucha molestia” 

“¿Qué fue lo que pasó?” volvió a preguntar Alya. Marinette vio titilar el mensaje un par de veces sin saber que contestar, no quería que su amiga se molestara con Adrien, pero deseaba desesperadamente contarle a alguien lo que sucedía. 

“Él no me hace las cosas más fáciles” respondió Marinette sencillamente. 

“Imbécil” escribió Alya, por lo que Marinette crujió los dientes. Su respuesta había tenido justo el efecto que ella quería evitar. 

“Lo mejor será que vuelvas cuando halla terminado el almuerzo” le aconsejó Alya. 

Marinette guardó el celular y salió de la escuela antes de que hubiera sonado la campana. Después, tuvo una gran idea. La chica miró la fotografía con la información personal de Maria Dupont. El contacto en casos de emergencia era su esposo. 

— Es hora de transformarnos Tikki — dijo, mientras buscaba un rincón escondido de la vista de los transeúntes. 

Ladybug sacó su compacto y marcó el numero de Jean Marat, esperando que contestara. 

— ¿Hola? — preguntó Jean casi asustado. — ¿Ladybug? 

— Buenas tardes

— No lo vas a creer pero cuando marcaste, tu número no sale en la pantalla, tan solo aparece un letrero que dice…

— Ladybug, lo sé, ya me lo han dicho — dijo la chica interrumpiéndolo. — ¿podemos hablar ahora? 

— P-Por su puesto — respondió Jean Marat casi intimidado. Ladybug acordó encontrarse con él en un parque cerca a la Cámara de Comercio de París. 

Marinette subió a los tejados y comenzó su camino hacía su punto de encuentro, mientras que se lamentaba de no poder contar con la oscuridad de la noche o un atuendo que llamara menos la atención. En cuanto llegó, encontró a Marat sentado en una de las bancas de aquella pequeña plazoleta. 

— Es una suerte que nos encontremos en horario de oficina — dijo Ladybug a modo de saludo — podremos tener privacidad. 

— Ladybug — dijo Jean Marat quien se levantó de su silla a toda velocidad. Él se veía igual de cansado que la noche anterior, pero ahora se encontraba más nervioso. 

— He venido a hacerle una propuesta — dijo Marinette. 

— ¿Cuál? — preguntó Jean. 

— Conozco a alguien que puede servirle de niñera durante las tardes, si es que está interesado — propuso Marinette amablemente. 

— ¿De verdad? ¿quién? Oh, eso sería una verdadera bendición, estoy muy cansado, la guardería se encarga de los niños durante la mañana, pero el servicio de la tarde es bastante caro y no me fio de ellos — dijo frenéticamente Marat, quien parecía aliviado con la sola sugerencia. Sin embargo, rápidamente cayó en cuenta de que no era buena idea dejar a sus hijos al cuidado del primer extraño que se atravesaba en su camino. 

— ¿Por qué habría de hacer algo así por mi? — preguntó Marat con un toque de desconfianza en su voz. 

— Porque aún no estoy convencida de que su esposa no sea el Akuma que estoy buscando, y quiero tener a alguien que me ayude a proteger a su familia si ella decide hacerles algún daño — explicó Ladybug. 

— María no es perfecta, pero ella nunca le haría nada malo a los niños — negó el sujeto. 

—Lo que usted debe comprender es que si ella fue poseída por un akuma, ella no es más su esposa, es tan solo un cascarón, un contenedor de este espíritu maligno que la tiene atrapada — continuó la chica. Marat se mostró aún más preocupado. 

— Entiendo— asintió Marat — en ese caso, no puedo negarme — continuó. Ladybug sacó su compacto y le envió una de sus fotos como Marinette, así como información personal básica. 

— Esta es la chica a quien conseguí, Chat Noir también la acompañará durante el mayor tiempo posible — explicó Marinette. 

— ¿Y tú? — preguntó Marat, por lo que Ladybug le dedicó una sonrisa. 

— Yo seguiré investigando. Como le dije, aún no estoy segura de que la akuma sea su esposa. — dijo Marinette antes de desplegar su yoyo hacía uno de los tejados. 

— Nos veremos pronto — se despidió Ladybug. 

Dichas aquellas palabras, Marinette comenzó a atravesar las calles hasta que logró llegar a la escuela nuevamente, justo a tiempo para el inicio de clases. 

— Hola ¿ya te sientes mejor? — la saludó Alya. 

— sí — respondió Marinette en tanto tomaba su maleta de las manos de Alya y caminaban el corto trayecto desde los casilleros hasta el salón de química. 

— A que no adivinas a quien me encontré mientras caminaba hacía acá— comenzó Marinette para crear anticipación en su mejor amiga. 

— No lo sé. 

— A Ladybug — dijo Marinette casi teatralmente, tras lo que escuchó un chillido de emoción provenir de los labios de Alya. 

— ¿Qué te dijo? — preguntó. 

— Ella quiere algo muy importante de nosotras dos — continuó Marinette en tanto su amiga le prestaba toda la atención posible. 

Marinette le narró un encuentro inventado entre ella y la heroína de París, en el que Ladybug le pidió que cuidara a los hijos de Jean Marat como oportunidad para que Alya consiguiera información sobre el paradero de la María Dupont

— Es bastante difícil — dijo Alya — yo no soy una experta, pero podría ayudarle. 

— Perfecto — asintió Marinette — Te pasaré la dirección por celular. 

Para Marinette fue fácil coordinar todo desde su teléfono. Sin embargo, aún había un detalle que debía arreglar, y ese era su compañero de equipo, Chat Noir, quien de seguro se molestaría si organizaba todo sin siquiera contar con su opinión, Marinette no podría culparlo, tras un año de trabajar juntos, por lo menos debería confiar en él. 

“Chat Noir, necesito hablar contigo esta noche, en la fabrica a las nueve. No llegues tarde” le escribió desde su compacto. 

Marinette aprovechó la tarde para adelantar sus deberes y releer la Saga del Mago. Una parte suya no podía dejar de imaginarse a Adrien de 12 o13 años leyendo aquel libro hasta la madrugada, tal y como ella solía hacerlo cuando era niña. Para alguien como él, que parecía ser tan solitario, debía ser muy entretenido. Rápidamente, ella sacó aquel pensamiento de su cabeza, pues no era prudente ni inteligente dejarse llevar por los sentimientos después de que ellos solo la condujeron a ser pisoteada. 

Cuando el reloj marcó las ocho y media, Marinette salió de su casa con destino a una alta fabrica con una terraza destapada, en la mitad de la ciudad, perfecta para observar París mientras hacían sus rondas. Ladybug y Chat Noir descubrieron aquel lugar después de una batalla especialmente difícil con un Akuma, juntos se sentaron a descansar a mitad del día, mientras disfrutaban el sol de abril y la brisa. Aquel era uno de los mejores momentos que había pasado con su compañero de equipo, y el mero recuerdo le encogía el corazón. 

— Mi Lady — la saludó Chat Noir casualmente mientras se encontraba sentado en el borde de la fabrica. Marinette se sentía nerviosa, no sabía que esperar de semejante encuentro, pues era la primera vez que se veían desde el rechazo. 

— Hola Chat Noir. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, he estado muy ocupada — dijo la chica quien se sentó en el extremo del edificio junto a él. 

— Eso suponía, ayer me encontré con tu amiga Marinette. Ella me contó tu plan— respondió Chat Noir. 

— Espero que no te molestara que no te lo contara primero a ti. Fui a verla para pedirle que me hiciera un abrigo, y el plan surgió durante la marcha de la conversación — explicó la chica. 

— ¿Un abrigo? — preguntó Chat Noir sorprendido 

— sí, ella cose muy bien, y ya que no todos tenemos el dinero para comprarnos uno marca “Gabriel” tenía que conseguir la forma de obtener uno que se le pareciese. — mintió Marinette. 

—Eso no parece prudente — opinó Chat Noir — ella podría verte por la calle con el mismo abrigo y descubriría tu identidad. 

— Puede ser — aceptó Ladybug — pero es tan poco prudente como pedirle que te explique su tarea — dijo la chica dirigiéndole una indirecta. 

— Así que ya te enteraste — comenzó Chat Noir incómodo. 

— Sí, y es peligroso que le des tantas pistas acerca de tu identidad a una desconocida — opinó la chica. 

— Marinette no es una desconocida — replicó Chat Noir rápidamente. Marinette se sorprendió al ver lo rápido que se puso a la defensiva, por lo que le dejó claro cuanto se había encariñado su compañero con su identidad secreta. 

— Bien, ella no es una desconocida — aceptó Marinette— y por lo que veo, ambos hemos tomado la decisión de confiar incondicionalmente en ella, por lo que le seguiré encargando mi ropa y tu continuarás pidiéndole que te ayude con tus tareas, si es que estás de acuerdo— propuso Ladybug. 

— Estoy de acuerdo— asintió Chat Noir — ella me agrada. 

— Volviendo a nuestro asunto — dijo Ladybug tras una corta pausa — ¿entendiste el plan de mañana? — preguntó la chica. 

— Sí, Marinette llegará a las tres a la casa de Marat, junto con Alya, yo llegaré a las cinco, justo cuando el sol esté a punto de ocultarse — repitió Chat Noir. 

— Perfecto— dijo Marinette. 

Justo en aquel momento el pesado sonido metálico de la puerta que daba hacía la terraza alertó a Chat Noir y Ladybug. Los dos se pusieron de pie y en posición de ataque, preparados para lo que viniera. 

— Oh menos mal que los encuentro acá— dijo El agente Roger, padre de Sabrina, y uno de los pocos policías con los que ellos tenían contacto, quien era especialmente colaborador desde que le ayudaron a recuperar su trabajo luego de que el alcalde lo hubiera despedido — un par de soplones me dijeron que los han visto sentarse en esta terraza en varias ocasiones, temía que no pudiera encontrarlos— dijo el hombre quien parecía exhausto por el esfuerzo de subir las escaleras hasta ese punto de la ciudad. 

— ¿Qué es lo que necesita de nosotros? — preguntó Chat Noir. 

— Quería advertirles. Hoy me enteré que algo muy extraño — comenzó el agente Roger mirándolos seriamente. — Basile Terrain, el director de la Perfumería implicada en los ataques vino a la central esta mañana, y trató de presentar una denuncia contra ustedes dos.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Ladybug alarmada — ¿bajo que cargos? 

— Allanamiento y robo de información — respondió frenéticamente, en tanto trataba de tomar aliento — el dice que ustedes entraron a la planta durante la noche. Las cámaras de seguridad los grabaron, ustedes parecen tomar fotos de una serie de documentos. — explicó el agente Roger. Chat Noir y Ladybug se miraron el uno al otro por un momento. 

— Es cierto, nosotros entramos durante la noche, pero solo lo hicimos porque necesitamos información para detener los ataques, eso es todo — respondió la chica. 

— Yo lo sé, traté de explicárselo, pero él no parecía querer oírme. Ladybug, hay algo demasiado raro. Estoy seguro de que él no quiere que ustedes sigan indagando en el caso — explicó el agente Roger. Marinette se sorprendió por aquellas palabras, pues si bien él director de la perfumería no había sido exactamente colaborador, ella nunca se imaginó que realmente no deseara que esclarecieran aquel misterio. 

— No sé que es lo que pretenden hacer, niños, pero ese sujeto los quiere fuera del caso — dijo Roger. 

— Gracias por la advertencia — respondió Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, ya vamos en el tercero, ya casi me alineo con las otras plataformas, dos capítulos más, y estaré lista para publicar algo nuevo en esta historia, nos leemos, adiós


	4. Malos entendidos y más planes parte1

 

El sabía que debía estar lleno de preocupaciones importantes, como el hecho de que los quisieran a él y a Ladybug fuera del caso del akuma, pero no era así. Aunque era sábado en la mañana, Adrien no podía quedarse en la cama jugando videojuegos como hubiera deseado. En cambio, estaba allí frente a un fotógrafo de renombre, una de las tantas “divas” de la industria de la moda, quien no le dejaba de gritar. Adrien estaba a un par de minutos de perder la paciencia, odiaba muchas cosas en aquel momento, sobre todo, tener que fingir que le interesaba todo aquello.

 

Adrien se sintió culpable por pensar así, él era infinitamente afortunado, tenía una carrera que modelos mayores y mucho más disciplinados que él tan solo podían soñar, todo por ser hijo de su padre. Sin contar con la suerte de tener garantizado uno de los mejores contratos de aquel negocio, sin mediaciones de las agencias que no hacían más explotar chicos ingenuos de su edad.

 

— Todo sería mas fácil si siquiera trataras de parecer interesado — le gritó el fotógrafo. Adrien trató de molestarse por aquellas palabras, pero no logró hacerlo, ya que el sujeto tenía la razón. Él había dejado de intentarlo una hora antes.

 

— Olvídalo, esto es inútil, no importa cuanto lo intente, no voy a lograr que te concentres — dijo el fotógrafo en tanto bajaba su cámara— creo que podré conseguir lo que necesito en las primeras tomas que te hice — comentó mientras miraba la pantalla y repasaba las mejores imágenes.

 

— Entonces, ¿puedo irme? — preguntó Adrien tratando de no escucharse tan emocionado como se sentía.

 

— Sí, sí, tu mente está en otro lado, y yo no tengo la intención de perder mi tiempo — se quejó el fotógrafo, quien le indicó a su gente que comenzara a retirar los equipos.

 

Adrien no tenía la más mínima intención de quejarse, así que tomó sus cosas y se acercó a su chofer quien se encontraba en frente del automóvil, para su sorpresa, el sujeto le dio una fuerte patada a una de las llantas, por lo que imagino que no lo escuchó llegar.

 

— Esta maldita cosa — se quejó el chofer en voz baja.

 

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Adrien, por lo que el chofer se sobresaltó y se dio vuelta hacía él.

 

— Se desinfló una llanta, me temo que tendré que cambiarla, pero me tardaré por lo menos una hora — explicó el sujeto. Adrien se desanimó al darse cuenta que su plan de volver a ponerse la pijama y pasar todo el resto de la mañana mirando dibujos animados mientras comía cereal se había ido a la basura. De repente, un plan aún mejor se formó en su cabeza.

 

— Si vas a tomarte tanto tiempo ¿podría ir a visitar a una amiga? — preguntó Adrien. — Vive a unas cuantas calles de aquí, puedo ir caminando — sugirió. Su chofer levantó una de sus cejas.

 

— ¿Una amiga?

 

— Sí, una amiga

 

— Tu no tienes “ _amigas_ ”

 

— Sí, y es muy buena “ _amiga_ ”

 

— Se supone que debo llevarte a casa a que termines tu tarea, no creo que al señor Agreste le haga gracia que vayas a visitar a una “ _Amiga_ ”.

 

— Tampoco creo que le haga gracia si se entera de que estas dándole patadas a su Audi ultimo modelo — contraataco Adrien. Por un momento, sus miradas se encontraron, mientras que alguno de los dos esperaba que el otro diera el brazo a torcer.

 

— Largo — Masculló el chofer entre dientes. — pero me llamarás tan pronto termines, y no quiero cosas sucias en el auto mientras yo esté dentro.

 

— ¿De qué estas hablando? El que tiene la mente llena de cosas sucias eres tu ¿ qué es lo que crees que voy a hacer? — preguntó Adrien con una sonrisa en sus labios.

 

— Largo, antes de que me arrepienta— lo amenazó. Adrien no tuvo que escuchar aquello dos veces antes de salir corriendo por la calle, no sin antes dedicarle a su chofer un “ _adiós, nos vemos pronto_ ”.

 

La panadería Dupain no quedaba lejos de allí, y para alegría de Adrien, se encontraba abierta. El chico tomó una gigantesca bocanada de aire y empujó la puerta en tanto escuchaba la campanilla anunciar su llegada.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

Por más que repasaba los hechos de los días pasados, Marinette no entendía que la había llevado a confesarle lo que sentía a Adrien Agreste. El recuerdo de aquellos instantes era muy lúcido, pero ella trataba de bloquearlo como si su vida dependiere de ello. Tal vez, si actuaba como si jamás hubiera tenido lugar, como si él no existiese, todo quedaría borrado y olvidado en las próximas semanas. Marinette lo dudaba.

 

Lo que Marinette también ponía en duda, era si su relación con Chat Noir algún día podría recuperarse, y verse el uno al otro como nada más que un par de buenos amigos nuevamente. La reunión del día anterior fue poco menos que incómoda. Ellos descubrieron que alguien los quería fuera del caso, pero también se dieron cuenta de que no podían mantener una conversación relajada por más de cinco minutos por lo que ella prefirió enfocarse en el akuma, en vez de intentar forzarlo a aceptar su amistad a tan solo un par de días desde el rechazo.

 

— Marinette, ya nos vamos— gritó Sabine desde la el piso de abajo.

 

— Entiendo, bajo en un segundo — respondió Marinette mientras bajaba las escaleras hasta la panadería.

 

Aquella mañana de sábado su papá tenía que ir al odontólogo, por lo que ella tendría que encargarse de la panadería mientras se encontraban fuera. Las mañanas de fin de semana eran las mejores para su negocio, por lo que los Dupain- Cheng no podían darse el lujo de desperdiciarlas. Marinette recibió las instrucciones de su papá, contó los pedidos que debía entregar, las laminas que debía sacar del horno y los pasteles que aún faltaban por ser ubicados en las estanterías. Después, se puso su delantal blanco y se dispuso a recibir a los clientes que pudieran llegar.

 

El primer par de horas estuvo bastante movido, las personas iban y venían con la intención de comprar el pan del desayuno, y uno que otro postre para la hora del almuerzo, he incluso tartas y ponqués para fiestas. Marinette apenas si tuvo tiempo de respirar, y cuando lo hizo, no pudo dejar de lamentarse de que aquel día no pudieran empezar con su plan para investigar el paradero de María Dupont, tendrían que esperar a aquel lunes, cuando Jean Marat la dejara en su casa como niñera de sus hijos, mientras tanto, tendría que dejar a esas pobres seis personas que fueron atacadas en el hospital, esperando que ella tuviera la suficiente astucia para resolver aquel misterio.

 

De repente, la campanilla sonó, avisándole que un nuevo cliente se encontraba en la panadería. Marinette se dio vuelta mientras bajaba las masas que estaba preparando para meter al horno.

 

— Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? — saludó animadamente Marinette, pero las palabras murieron en su boca al darse cuenta que el invitado no era otro que Adrien Agreste.

 

— Hola. — saludó Adrien con una sonrisa inocente

 

— Hola— respondió Marinette quien sentía que sus palabras no terminaban de salir de sus labios. — ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? Tenemos Brioche recién salido del horno, si lo deseas.

 

Marinette se odió a sí misma en aquel momento, pues sus palabras se escucharon torpes y temblorosas. Ella caminó hasta el mostrador muy lentamente casi como si temiera que él pudiera morderla, mientras sus dedos jugaban con los pliegues de su delantal blanco cubierto de harina.

 

— El brioche suena bien — contestó Adrien. Marinette caminó a la estantería sin dudar, tomó una de las hogazas de pan caliente y la metió en una de las bolsas.

 

— Serían cuatro euros.

 

— Que pan tan caro.

 

— Es pan especial, trae frutas cristalizadas, es nuestra especialidad. Si no te parece un precio justo, puedo agregar un par de panecillos integrales — propuso Marinette. Adrien sonrió y sacó el dinero de su bolsillo. El sonido de la caja registradora fue lo único que cortó la pesadez en el ambiente.

 

— No estoy aquí por el pan — dijo Adrien mientras recibía la bolsa.

 

— Entonces, supongo que quieres hablar de la tarea de literatura, yo estoy… — comenzó Mainette mientras volvía a la mesa de amasar y terminaba de cortar los rollos de canela para meterlos al horno.

 

— Marinette — la interrumpió Adrien en tanto que atravesaba el espacio del mostrador sin ningún permiso y caminaba hacía la cocina. — tampoco quiero hablar de la tarea.

 

Marinette siguió rociando canela sobre la masa, ella quería mantener sus manos ocupadas para evitar prestarle mucha atención, el solo mirarlo le producía dolor. Ella no entendía como algo que podía ser tan querido podía ser tan repelente al mismo tiempo.

 

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas? — preguntó Marinette amablemente.

 

— He estado pensando en lo que pasó esta semana — dijo Adrien.

 

— No es necesario que lo hagas, ya te dije que podemos seguir siendo amigos, no es necesario que…

 

— Marinette — la interrumpió Adrien nuevamente. — no entiendo porque estás tan molesta, sé que lo que pasó entre nosotros no fue agradable, pero no quiero que me odies.

 

— Yo no te odio — respondió Marinette tan rápido como pudo — es que… yo… — ella no sabía que hacer, por una parte, quería ser honesta con él, explicarle la verdadera naturaleza de sus dudas, pero su instinto de autoprotección le   gritaba una y otra vez que tuviera cuidado antes de hacer un movimiento en falso. Marinette levantó su mirada, había algo en Adrien que le llevaba a querer confiar en él, de alguna manera, él le parecía conocido y cercano, la clase de persona en la que hubiera podido dejar su vida en sus manos, casi como Chat.

 

— Tu sabes que cada uno sana las heridas de manera diferente. Yo creo que lo mejor sería alejarme de ti por un tiempo, no tiene que ser mucho, solo lo suficiente como para que no me sienta tan incomoda cuando estoy contigo — explicó Marinette.

 

— ¿Y si te digo que yo no quiero que te alejes de mi?

 

— N-no te creería — respondió Marinette sonrojada.

 

— ¿Por qué no?

 

— Creería que te estás burlando de mi, que solo quieres ridiculizarme, y que tan solo piensas que soy el blanco de burlas porque cometí el error de parecer vulnerable ante ti — confesó Marinette mientras sentía que las lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

 

— Yo no haría aquello, no pienso que seas tonta, y jamás podría ridiculizarte — respondió Adrien sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

 

— ¿Cómo puedo saberlo? ¿cómo puedo saber que no me estás mintiendo? — preguntó Marinette.

 

— Pensé que yo te gustaba, que confiabas en mi.

 

— Lo hago. Pero, te he dado mucho poder, te dejé ver mi punto débil, tu podrías ridiculizarme públicamente si quisieras hacerlo.

 

— No lo voy a hacer.

 

— ¿Me lo prometes?

 

—Tienes mi palabra — asintió Adrien. Marinette quería confiar, y así lo hizo. Su cerebro le decía que se detuviera, que no volvería a caer en la misma trampa, Adrien podría parecer lo mejor, pero estaba fuera de su alcance, lo mejor sería mantener los pies en la tierra y su cabeza fría. Y aún así, decidió creerle.

 

— Gracias — le respondió Marinette dedicándole una sonrisa.

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

De repente, el sonido del celular de Marinette los alertó a ambos. La chica contestó y habló brevemente mientras Adrien esperaba a un lado de la mesa de amasar.   El olor a pan recién horneado y canela estaban comenzando a nublar sus sentidos.

 

— Está tarde habrá una pequeña reunión en la casa de Mylene. ella quería saber si queremos ir.

 

— Es una “pequeña reunión”, pero aún así parece que irá toda nuestra clase.

 

—Nuestra clase no es muy grande.

 

— Buen punto— reconoció Adrien.

 

— ¿Quieres ir? — preguntó Marinette.

 

— Claro que quiero ir, pero no estoy muy seguro de que mi papá me deje, le diré que tengo que adelantar el trabajo de literatura— dijo Adrien.

 

— No es bueno que le mientas a tu papá.

 

— ¡Ha! Se nota que no tienes un papá estricto como el mío — se burló el muchacho.

 

— ¿Irás? — preguntó Marinette emocionada.

 

— Trataré— respondió Adrien sin prometerle nada.

 

Adrien hizo un par de llamadas más, la primera fue a su papá, pero nadie contestó, por lo que la segunda fue a Natalie. Él le explicó que necesitaba pasar la tarde en la casa de Marinette adelantando la tarea, y ella prometió decirle a su jefe.

 

— No creo que él tenga problema, siempre y cuando sea para hacer una tarea— dijo Natalie. — ¿Por qué no estás con tu chofer? — preguntó.

 

— Entré a una panadería por algunos minutos, mientras el acaba de reparar el auto.

 

— Lo llamaré y le contaré el cambio de planes — contestó Natalie, quien se despidió y lo dejó solo en la línea. Adrien esperó un par de minutos tras los que le envió un mensaje a su chofer.

 

“ _Hola, ¿podrías recogerme en la panadería Dupain? Voy a llevar a mi amiga a la casa de otra compañera de clase.”_ La respuesta a aquel mensaje llegó casi instantáneamente.

_“Natalie dijo que ibas a hacer una tarea”_

_“ Tus patadas+ el auto nuevo de papá = : ( “_ respondió Adrien descaradamente.

 

“ _No puedes seguir chantajeándome por siempre, mocoso_ ”

 

“ _Puedo intentarlo_ ”

 

“ _No voy a mentir para protegerte_ ”

 

“ _Por favor_ ”

 

_“ Está bien”_

_“ ;) “_ Adrien solo respondió con un guiño, él sabía que aunque su chofer pareciera duro era completamente complaciente cuando se refería a él. De repente, Adrien se dio cuenta de que Marinette miraba con curiosidad la pantalla de su celular. La chica levantó una ceja y se mordió   el labio.

 

— Eres muy   buen mentiroso, para ser alguien que me acaba de hacer una promesa — comentó Marinette. Adrien se ruborizó, ya que no había pensado que aquello la ofendería.

 

— Es una mentira piadosa. Papá no es una persona fácil, nunca me dejaría pasar tanto tiempo fuera de casa si no fuera absolutamente necesario. — respondió Adrien nervioso. Marinette tan solo le sonrió, por lo que él se tranquilizo.

 

Después de aquello, los padres de Marinette regresaron con comida china recién comprada. La mamá de la chica lo invitó a almorzar. Mientras se hallaban sentados a la mesa, Adrien no pudo dejar de preguntarse si esto era a lo que Lady bug se refería cuando hablaba de “una relación normal”. Él entendía porque era que ella no quería sacrificar aquello. Aquel momento era perfecto, no habían secretos, ni temor, ni anillos o aretes que amenazaran con perder sus poderes en cualquier momento, solo eran él y Marinette juntos y felices.

 

— Yo traeré de vuelta a Marinette — respondió Adrien en cuanto Sabine le preguntó a su hija cómo planeaba volver a casa cuando hubiera caído la noche.

 

Mientras iban en el auto a la casa de Mylene, Adrien trató de despegar su mirada de Marinette y concentrarse en su ventana. Sin embargo, había algo en ella muy atrayente, ella era linda, pero había algo que tenía cierto misterio, a pesar de que fuera tímida cuando hablaba con él, era difícil no notarla cuando entraba a una habitación. Su personalidad era cálida pero magnética al mismo tiempo. Y a pesar de todo, Adrien aún no se sentía seguro de sus intenciones, pues las palabras de Ladybug eran su principal motivación.

 

— ¿Por qué me estás mirando? — preguntó Marinette nerviosa.

 

— Lo lamento, no noté que lo estaba haciendo — respondió Adrien avergonzado por la forma en la que fue descubierto.

 

Los siguientes minutos pasaron en silencio. Adrien tenía el presentimiento de que su encuentro en la panadería fue más importante de lo que él había pensado en un principio. Aquella promesa de respetar la intimidad que surgió entre los dos había sido muy importante, tanto, que parecía   ser el soporte de la confianza de Marinette depositaba en él. Adrien tenía talento para mantener ese tipo de tratos, pues su relación con Ladybug se basaba en el mismo delgado equilibrio. Ella quería mantener su identidad en secreto, y él no le quedaba más opción que respetar su decisión, a riesgo de arruinar con su amistad para siempre.

 

— Nunca había estado en esta parte de la ciudad — confesó Adrien mientras miraba hacía la ventana, las   luces de neón titilar y los locales llenos de gente dispuesta a aprovechar el fin de semana.

 

— El papá de Mylene es actor, tu sabes como son los actores, a ellos les gustan este tipo   de lugares, llenos de teatros y bares, perfectos para “ _temperamentos artísticos_ ”— rió Marinette.

 

— Eso explica porque es la única de nuestra clase que sabe actuar — dijo Adrien recordando aquella película que intentaron grabar para un concurso.

 

— Que no te escuche Chloe, ella también quería ser la protagonista — comentó Marinette.

 

— ¡Pero cuando no! — respondió Adrien, tras lo que los dos rieron sonoramente.

 

— Ya llegamos — anunció Marinette mientras señalaba un edificio de apartamentos.

 

Tal y como Marinette prometió, la fiesta no era más que una reunión de muchachos de su edad. Todos se   encontraban comiendo algún tipo de chuchería o hablando animadamente. Marinette se separó   de Adrien en cuanto cruzaron el portal,   y se dirigió hacía el balcón en donde se encontraba Alya.

 

— Adri cho- cho — lo saludó Chloe   mientras se le   lanzaba y le abrazaba el cuello.

 

— Hola Chloe — respondió   Adrien con el tono resignado que siempre utilizaba para hablar con ella. El muchacho trataba firmemente de ser tolerante, pero cada día le era más y más difícil serlo, posiblemente, si ella no hubiera sido su único   contacto con el mundo exterior durante los años que estudió desde su casa, no la hubiera soportado como lo hacía.

 

— Así que viniste con Marinette — comentó la chica. Adrien notó que aquello no era una pregunta, era una afirmación completa, y por alguna razón que no terminó de comprender porqué esto le dio un mal presentimiento.

 

— Ella fue quien me invitó a venir aquí — respondió. Adrien se dio cuenta de que no quería inventar excusas, ni justificarse como lo hubiese hecho normalmente. Ella tendría que aceptar que él se sintiera interesado en Marinette, no había otro camino.

 

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó. Nuevamente, algo en el tono de Chloe no le gustó.

 

— Sí.

 

— ¿Dónde está ella ahora? — volvió a preguntar la chica. Adrien se sonrojó ya que su pareja se había alejado voluntariamente de él, y no tenía la menor idea de donde podría encontrarla. Lentamente, levantó   la cabeza sobre la multitud   hasta que la encontró.

 

— ¡Ah! ¡Allí está! — exclamó — está   hablando con Alya y Nathaniel.

 

— Es extraño, uno pensaría que no vendrían a la fiesta juntos, considerando todo lo que paso.

 

— ¿A que te refieres?

 

— Cuando los vi en la gala de tu papá, ustedes parecían tener problemas, pensé   que habían discutido.

 

— No lo hicimos — negó Adrien demasiado rápido para escucharse creíble — quiero decir, si lo hicimos, pero ya estamos bien— respondió torpemente.

 

— Entiendo— asintió la chica. A Adrien seguía sin agradarle la forma en que su   conversación   se estaba desenvolviendo.

 

Mylene le dio   la   bienvenida   a su casa poco después   de aquella conversación, y el sentimiento de incomodidad que había generado Chloe desapareció   prontamente,  fue remplazado por Nino, con quien pasó casi dos horas   bromeando y riendo. Habían pasado cerca de cuatro   horas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos,   el cielo se estaba oscureciendo, por lo que Adrien   supo que era momento de llamar a su papá y seguir con la mentira.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Marinette tomó su vaso de refresco entre sus dos manos mientras que disfrutaba el   frio en   su piel. De repente, levantó su mirada y se encontró con la de Alix, ella le sonrió gentilmente. Marinette le devolvió el gesto, pero no podía evitar   sentir que había algo que no encajaba en toda la escena. A decir verdad, todos se habían comportado muy raro durante aquella tarde, pero decidió   hacer a un lado estos pensamientos y concentrarse en el juego frente a ella.

 

Ella nunca había sido amiga del “ _Monopoly_ ”, pues no existía mejor manera de destruir amistades y matrimonios que aquel juego. Una vez, sus papás dejaron de hablarse por una semana porque Tom mando a la cárcel a Sabine, pero el resto de sus amigos si eran aficionados, así que no le quedó más opción que participar.

 

— Es tu turno de lanzar los   dados — le indicó Alya.

 

— Paso, ya me cansé de este juego — respondió Marinette— toma Nathaniel, te cedo mis hoteles y mis acciones — dijo la chica pasándole un grupo de casitas azules y un par de cartas.

 

— Gracias Marinette — dijo Nathaniel emocionado.

 

— Eso no es justo — peleó Alya.

 

— Bien, bien, te dejaré la mitad de mis acciones — dijo Marinette en tanto le pasaba las demás cartas a su amiga.

 

— Pensándolo mejor, yo tampoco quiero seguir jugando— dijo Nathaniel al tiempo que bajaba sus cartas.

 

— Pero si Marinette te dio todos sus hoteles — intervino Kim sorprendido.

 

— Toma, te los doy — dijo Nathaniel mientras le pasaba las casas azules.

 

— ¡Dame uno de esos hoteles! — le gritó Alya a Kim

 

— ¡No!

 

— Que me los des.

 

— Que no.

 

— Voy a ir al balcón a tomar aire— dijo Marinette, pero nadie pareció ponerle atención, ya que comenzaba una acalorada discusión, entre Kim y Alya por los hoteles de Marinette.

 

— Espérame, Marinette — le pidió Nathaniel mientras la alcanzaba en la puerta del balcón. — olvidaste tu bebida— dijo el muchacho mientras corría para alcanzarla en la puerta del balcón.

 

— Gracias — contestó ella, mientras le dedicaba una leve sonrisa.

 

— ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

 

— Por su puesto — dijo Marinette sorprendida. — no tienes porqué preguntármelo.

 

— S-si, tienes razón — respondió Nathaniel. El chico se sentó a su lado, mientras que Marinette sentía la mirada de Adrien sobre ella a través de las cortinas de velo blanco que protegían el balcón.

 

— Escuché lo que pasó Marinette, y quiero que sepas que lo lamento mucho — dijo Nathaniel de repente.

 

— Disculpa, no sé a que te refieres— dijo Marinette genuinamente intrigada por el comentario. Ella   miró atentamente a Nathaniel y se dio   cuenta de que la observaba con algo parecido a la compasión, por no llamarlo lástima.

 

— Oh, lo siento, como todo el mundo está hablando de eso pensé que… — comenzó   Nathaniel. En ese momento, Marinette fue más consciente que nunca de cada una de las miradas sobre ella y un feo vacío se formó   en su estomago.

 

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó Marinette. Nathaniel debió presentir que algo marchaba mal, porque   se calló   al instante.

 

— Nat, ¿De qué estás hablando? — repitió Marinette tratando de escucharse un poco más amable.

 

— D-De lo de A-Adrien— tartamudeó Nathaniel de forma tal que Marinette apenas si pudo entenderle. Ella no necesitó   muchas más palabras para saber a lo que se refería. Sentía una ira   creciente en el pecho, ella incluso   podía   decir que le dolía la cabeza por la rabia. Había   soportado dolor inimaginable durante sus batallas como Ladybug, y aunque   este era un golpe muy bajo había sobrevivido a peores situaciones. Marinette tomó un enorme trago de su bebida   y se preparó para hablar nuevamente.

 

— Sí, no es la gran cosa. Tu sabes como son estos asuntos, a veces resultan, a veces no — comentó Marinette quien se escuchó entre risueña y nerviosa, cuando la verdadera razón para que su voz temblara era la pura e incontenible rabia que sentía en aquel momento.

 

Marinette siguió hablando animadamente con Nathaniel como si nada ocurriese, como si no hubiera notado que Adrien no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Ella rió   con más ganas de los chistes del muchacho y habló con más alegría. Marinette no le molestaba lo que los demás pudieran pensar de ella, ni que supieran   que él la había rechazado. Después   de todo, era de esperarse, considerando   quien era él y   quien era ella, lo que realmente la molestaba era que él hubiera tenido la sangre fría para pararse frente a ella y mentirle de aquella manera.

 

Por   más que lo analizaba una y otra vez, Marinette no acababa de entender que deseaba Adrien, primero aparecía   en su casa pidiéndole una tregua, dedicándole miradas   soñadoras que   la hicieron caer nuevamente en la ilusión de que ella realmente podía   alcanzar a alguien como él, pero ahora la ridiculizaba deliberadamente frente a todos. Marinette se prometió a sí misma que a partir de ese momento, no importaba lo que quisiera Adrien, ella no se lo daría, no sería el blanco de sus bromas crueles.

 

— Todo lo que me dices es muy divertido, Nat — dijo Marinette, por lo que el muchacho sonrió.

 

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó Nathaniel.

 

— Sí — asintió Marinette — espero que no te moleste si te hago una pregunta

 

— Por su puesto que no.

 

— ¿Cómo te enteraste de que Adrien me rechazó? ¿él te lo dijo? — preguntó Nathaniel por lo que él se ruborizó de inmediato.

 

— No, no realmente. Supongo que él debió contarle a alguien, y ese alguien difundió el rumor ¿quién más iba a hacerlo sino él? — preguntó Nathaniel para quien todo parecía evidente. Marinette solo asintió.

 

— Lamento interrumpirlos, Marinette, pronto tendré que irme, ¿Quieres que te lleve? — preguntó Adrien quien se había acercado a ellos sin que ella se diera cuenta. Marinette solo escuchó   su voz, ya que se hallaba mirando hacía el piso, muy lentamente, ella levantó su vista hacía él. No podía creer que aquel chico que parecía tan bueno con todos pudiera ser   un mentiroso, si tan solo hubiera la manera de saber lo que pensaba todo sería más fácil.

 

—No es necesario, volveré por mi cuenta— respondió Marinette. Adrien se sorprendió al escuchar su respuesta.

 

— No creo que sea buena idea, este barrio está lleno de bares, no es lugar para que camines tan tarde — dijo Adrien apurado al ver que ella no quería razonar con él.

 

— Realmente te agradezco tu preocupación, pero estoy bien aquí — respondió Marinette quien en ese momento vio a Nathaniel poniéndoles más atención de lo que hubiera deseado. Ella hubiera podido jurar que se encontraba casi contento.

 

— Voy a ir por más refresco— dijo Marinette quien se puso de pie y caminó hasta la cocina.

 

Adrien la siguió, era   obvio que él no había quedado conforme con su respuesta, pero también era bastante claro que no pretendía armar un escandalo frente a toda la clase, ya que esperó pacientemente a que Mylene le hubiera servido un vaso de refresco a la chica para iniciar una nueva conversación. Marinette y Adrien se quedaron solos en la cocina, y fue allí cuando ella finalmente estalló.

 

— ¿Por qué me visitaste en la panadería? ¿porqué insististe en acompañarme a esta fiesta? — preguntó Marinette fríamente recostándose en el mesón de la cocina sin retirar su mirada del hielo que flotaba en su bebida — No tenías   que hacerlo, tu y yo   no somos nada, me quedó muy claro.

 

— Yo… yo…

 

— ¿Tu?

 

— Marinette, yo ya te lo dije, he estado pensando en ti desde que te rechacé, creo que tenías razón. Tu y yo podríamos   congeniar — dijo Adrien. Marinette no lo miró, pero no necesitó hacerlo para adivinar su expresión, probablemente tendría esa   sonrisa que la volvía loca, y encogería sus ojos de la forma en la que lo hacen los gatos cuando son felices, mientras un sonrojo pasaba por sus mejillas. “ _Solo mentiras_ ” pensó la chica resentida.

 

— No, no podemos congeniar, a mi no me gustan los mentirosos — dijo Marinette en un tono tan gélido que bien parecía Ladybug preparada para atacar. Adrien se agarró con fuerza del mesón que estaba tras ellos.

 

— ¿Sucede algo? — preguntó Adrien.

 

— Nathaniel estaba coqueteando conmigo.

 

— Sí, lo noté.

 

— Me dijo cuanto lo sentía por mi, que debía estar triste por lo que pasó contigo, yo le pregunté de que se trataba y me comentó que toda la escuela sabe que me rechazaste, por un rumor que seguramente provino de ti — dijo Marinette en un tono calmado, pero sin despegar su mirada del vaso.

 

— Marinette yo…

 

— Lo que me molesta no es que todos lo sepan, personalmente, no me importa mucho lo que piensen de mi, pero si me mortifica pensar que tu sigues queriendo estar   cerca de mí, ¿por qué lo haces? — preguntó Marinette quien por primera vez en la conversación lo miró a los   ojos.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

Adrien se sintió palidecer, él estaba acostumbrado a   los balbuceos inteligibles de Marinette, acompañados de sus dulces   sonrisas, su fuerte opinión frente a la clase, la forma gentil pero a la vez   firme en la que llevaba el liderazgo. Pero él nunca pensó ver aquella rabia   fría en sus ojos, sus   rasgos eran duros y su mirada   lo escrutaba como queriendo adivinar que pasaba por su mente.

 

— Yo no lo hice — dijo Adrien, quien sabía a la perfección que no tenía manera alguna de probar aquella afirmación, ya que si mal no recordaba, ellos se encontraban completamente solos   frente a la escuela en el momento en el que ella le confesó lo que sentía.

 

— No te creo.

 

— Lo sé, sé que no me crees, porque nos encontrábamos solos, y…

 

— ¡Eso no importa! — exclamó Marinette subiendo el tono de voz y volteándose para enfrentarlo. — lo que realmente me asusta es que tú sigas con esta farsa después de que le cuentas a todos como me rechazaste, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mi?   ¿qué es lo que pretendes? ¿es esto   una broma   cruel? ¿o tal   vez es   solo   una forma de satisfacer   tu ego? — preguntó Marinette cada vez   más y más molesta. Adrien se asustó,   él   jamás se había enfrentado   a una situación   como aquella.

 

— Esto no es una   broma, ni pretendo ridiculizarte — dijo Adrien quien sintió   una culpa indescriptible, al recordar las   palabras de Ladybug y la verdadera razón para que él comenzara a intentar acercarse a ella.

 

— Sí, claro — asintió Marinette sarcásticamente. Ella se alejó del mesón y se dispuso s salir.

 

— ¡Espera! — le gritó Adrien quien se resistía a dejar que las cosas terminaran de aquella manera. Él dio un paso adelante y trató de tomarla por los hombros.

 

— ¡Suéltame! — respondió Marinette mientras retiraba sus manos.

 

— Marinette, te juro que yo no tengo dobles intenciones, ni nada por el estilo — dijo Adrien. Muy en el fondo, él comprendía lo que ella pensaba acerca de aquella situación. Marinette debía verlo como uno de esos chicos ricos y caprichosos, que estaban acostumbrados a obtener lo que querían, y a menudo gozaban haciendo   esos   juegos crueles. Adrien conocía varias personas así, en el mundo de la moda abundaban esos sujetos, los escándalos iban desde videos sexuales que se filtraban en la red hasta el consumo de algún tipo de droga, todo borrado con el dinero de papá o mamá. Él solo deseaba hacerle entender que esto no   se trataba de una mentira.

 

— Ya déjame — insistió ella.

 

Por primera vez en lo que llevaba de conocer a Marinette, la vio llorar, y aquello lo desarmó, pues se resistía a creer que él fuera el culpable de que una   persona   como ella de desmoronara de tal manera. Ella puso sus manos   sobre su rostro y sollozó en silencio mientras. Adrien dio un paso hacía   adelante, y   tomó sus muñecas.

 

— Tienes que creerme, yo no tengo dobles intenciones, no pretendo burlarme de ti — insistió Adrien, pero la mirada dura de Marinette le dijo que ella no le creía. La chica trató   de halar sus muñecas para que la soltara, pero él no se lo permitió.

 

— Por favor, debe haber una manera…

 

— No, déjame.

 

— Marinette.

 

— Déjame.

 

— Ya basta Adrien, fue suficiente — intervino Alya quien había entrado a la cocina sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta. La chica caminó hasta donde se encontraba Marinette y la tomó por los hombros.

 

— Es suficiente, déjala en paz — continuó Alya mientras   se llevaba a Marinette a la puerta de la cocina.

 

— Pero…

 

— ¡Ya no más! — prácticamente le gritó Alya.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette y Alya se sentaron juntas en las escaleras del edificio de Mylene, por fuera del apartamento , lejos de sus compañeros y el bullicio.

 

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — preguntó Alya.

 

— El le contó a todos que me rechazó.

 

— ¿Estás segura de que fue él?

 

— Tu no lo hiciste ¿No es verdad?

 

— No.

 

— Entonces fue él, nadie más lo sabía. Pero eso no es lo importante, lo que realmente me molesta es que fuera a mi casa y tratara de decirme que podemos darnos una oportunidad cuando realmente está regando rumores míos — murmuró Marinette frustrada mientras acercaba sus rodillas a su pecho. — ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso? — preguntó.

 

— Una con no muy buenas intenciones, eso es seguro.

 

— No quiero tener nada que ver con él.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien nunca fue precisamente bueno para dejar pasar las cosas malas que pasaban en su vida. La desaparición de su mamá, la frialdad de su papá, todo había dejado huella en su carácter, pero lo peor era que él solía obsesionarse, no podía olvidarlo y seguir adelante. Probablemente, era por ello que él accedió a seguir cada uno de los caprichos de Gabriel Agreste, pensaba que si complacía cada uno de los deseos de su papá, podría algún día verlo   finalmente feliz.

Por todas estás razones, Adrien no podía dejar que las cosas con Marinette acabaran de esta manera. Él tenía que hallar la forma de que ella lo perdonara, y descubrir quien lo había metido en todo aquel embrollo en primer lugar, sin dejar de lado que no quería que caminara sola por aquel barrio a semejantes horas de la noche. Adrien saltó de tejado en tejado como Chat Noir mientras seguía a Marinette con la mirada. Ella caminaba rápidamente a través de las calles mientras se abrazaba el cuerpo para protegerse del frio. Él muchacho escuchó un par de silbidos provenir de un bar acompañados de un “ _Hey linda, ven con nosotros_ ” pero nada de que preocuparse. La chica se montó en un bus con destino hacía su casa, y la tensión en su espalda se liberó momentáneamente.

 

Marinette se bajó en el paradero, ella ya se encontraba muy cerca a su casa cuando se detuvo en seco frente a un semáforo. Chat Noir se sorprendió al ver que ella no pasaba la calle, a pesar de que el peatonal se hallaba en verde, pero se sorprendió aún más al verla darse vuelta y mirar en dirección.

 

— Me has estado siguiendo desde que salí de la casa de mi amiga — dijo Marinette quien aparentemente le gritaba al vacío — ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? — preguntó. Chat Noir ya se había dado cuenta de que no había caso en tratar de engañarla, por lo que bajó del tejado y se ubicó a su lado.

 

— Hola princesa.

 

— Hola. No evadas mi pregunta ¿qué es lo que quieres?

 

— Oh, pero que agresiva, al parecer alguien ha tenido una mala noche.

 

— Chat. — suspiró Marinette perdiendo la paciencia.

 

— No quiero nada, solo estaba haciendo rondas y te vi salir de un edificio. Unos sujetos comenzaron a gritarte cosas, así que decidí seguirte para asegurarme que llegaras a salvo — confesó Chat Noir.

 

— Gracias — respondió   Marinette. Adrien se sorprendió al ver que su expresión se suavizaba y le sonreía débilmente. — eso es muy amable de tu parte.

 

— Estoy para servir, mi princesa — dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y se apresuraba a besarla.

 

— Esta noche no, Chat — se negó Marinette mientras retiraba su mano. — no estoy de humor. Pero, me harías muy feliz si nos vemos en mi terraza en un par de minutos.

 

— ¿Por qué tenemos que vernos en tu terraza?¿porqué no podemos caminar juntos como la gente normal — preguntó Chat Noir contrariado.

 

— Porque no eres alguien normal, Chat Noir, o al menos no lo eres mientras lleves ese antifaz sobre el rostro. Si la prensa te llegara a ver con una chica corriente se armaría un escandalo, me crearías muchos problemas, te crearía muchos problemas y pondría en riesgo tu identidad secreta — opinó Marinette. Chat Noir frunció el ceño, pues aquellas palabras se parecían demasiado a las de Ladybug, en realidad, ellos no podrían tener nada de normalidad mientras tuvieran los antifaces puestos, y aquello era una verdad indiscutible.

 

— Tienes razón — aceptó Adrien quien a los tejados, con todas las intenciones de encontrarse con ella en el tejado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> otro capitulo más y logro poner este fic an corriente de ffnet :D


	5. Malos entendidos y más planes parte 2

Marinette entró a su casa como si nada hubiera pasado. Su mamá la interrogó acerca de Adrien, y ella les lanzó una mentira acerca de como la había acompañado prácticamente durante todo el camino. Era extraño, pero ahora lo comprendía mucho mejor, hay momentos en los que simplemente no se les puede decir la verdad a los padres. Lo único que ella conseguiría era poner de mal humor a Sabine y predisponerla contra el muchacho, pues había prometido traerla de vuelta.

Lentamente, se cambió de ropa y se puso cómoda. Después, abrió la trampilla de su techo y se sentó en la terraza.

— Mi princesa — la saludó Chat Noir al tiempo que ponía dos dedos en su frente y le dedicaba un saludo.

— Hola, estás de nuevo por aquí— comentó ella.

— Sí, somos amigos, y los amigos se hacen visitas.

— ¿Quieres pasar?

— Por favor, está helado aquí.

Los dos bajaron las escaleras, y tal como lo hizo en su última visita, Marinette le ofreció un pocillo de chocolate caliente. Ella se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ya no se encontraba sentado en su diván rosa, sino que inspeccionaba con atención las fotos en las paredes.

— Aún no has llenado los espacios en blanco — comentó Chat Noir sin dejar de mirar el muro.

— No sé con que llenarlos — dijo Marinette con la firme convicción de que le tardaría un poco recuperarse del golpe que recibió aquel día, pero que pronto lograría encontrar algo que le ayudara a llenar el vacío.

— Siempre me han gustado tus diseños — comentó Chat Noir distraídamente mientras pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por uno de sus bocetos.

— ¿Siempre? — peguntó ella — es la primera vez que los vez.

— N-No — tartamudeó Chat Noir — yo ya había estado aquí. Además, mi Lady me dijo que te había encargado un abrigo inspirado en un "Gabriel". Si ella te encargó algo es porque confía en que tienes talento.

— Gracias — respondió Marinette quien miraba los espacios en la pared.

— ¿Qué es lo que te sucede, princesa? Te ves triste — dijo Chat Noir mientras tomaba la mano de Marinette.

— No es nada.

— Sí, algo está pasando, puedo verlo desde aquí, anda, cuéntamelo.

— No lo sé, probablemente no sea buena idea confiar en alguien más por ahora. — contestó mientras se libraba de su agarre.

— Vamos Marinette, no hay nadie más confiable que uno de los grandes "héroes de París" — bromeó mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas. Marinette volvió muy lentamente al diván, y se sentó en él, en tanto el único sonido que acompañaba la escena eran sus pisadas sobre el parqué.

Pese a que ella sabía que no era buena idea depositar su confianza en alguien nuevamente, tuvo que aceptar que él estaba en lo correcto, él no era cualquier persona. Chat Noir era su compañero, casi el hermano que nunca tuvo pero que siempre deseó, si no podía confiar en él, estaría condenada a no volver a hacerlo, ya que nadie había dado tantas muestras de lealtad como el súper héroe.

— Hoy discutí con alguien— exhaló Marinette.

— ¿Con quien? — preguntó Chat Noir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien tomó una gran bocanada de aire preparándose, para la respuesta. Él se sentía culpable al engañarla y crearle una falsa sensación de confianza, pero necesitaba que le diera una pista, alguna clase de señal para solucionar lo que pasó aquella tarde.

— Había alguien de mi escuela, él me gusta mucho, pero…

— ¿Pero?

— Es un mentiroso — exhaló Marinette, quien le repitió a Chat Noir antes de revivir uno a uno los momentos ocurridos desde el día del rechazo. Era extraño para Adrien escucharla relatar aquellos hechos desde su punto de vista, y permanecer callado mientras que ella hacía suposiciones falsas acerca de sus intenciones. Una sola cosa le quedó clara en aquel momento: Marinette estaba enfada y mucho.

— ¿Porqué te gustó Adrien Agreste en primer lugar? ¿Es porqué es modelo? ¿O tal vez porqué es rico? — preguntó Adrien un tanto asustado por la posible respuesta.

— No es nada de eso. Él me gustaba por quien parecía ser— suspiró Marinette — no por quien realmente es.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— A que él siempre pareció ser una buena persona, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Creí ver en él a alguien solitario, pero gentil, alguien a quien no le importaba el status que siempre tuvo la suerte de tener. Él parecía tan interesado como yo en ayudar a los otros, pensé que podía hacerlo feliz. Y sobre todo, yo pensé que teníamos más en común de lo que parecía a simple vista — dijo Marinette quien se había levantado y miraba hacía la ventana.

— Soy una tonta ingenua — concluyó Marinette.

Marinette era ingenua, eso era cierto, pero él también lo era. Adrien siempre se había sentido algo simplón y poco experimentado frente a las personas que lo rodeaban. No importaba lo que hiciera, sus esfuerzos jamás eran suficientes, ni con su padre ni con Ladybug. Ella estaba en lo correcto, los dos tenían más puntos en común de lo que parecía, pues a pesar de que ella no necesitara el dinero de papá para brillar con su luz propia, se sentía como si nunca fuese lo suficientemente buena.

— Si te sirve de consuelo, Ladybug me rechazó ese mismo día— comentó Adrien sin saber porqué confesó aquello.

— Eso era de esperarse.

— ¿Disculpa? — preguntó Adrien ofendido.

— Quiero decir, entiendo que no le agrade la idea de tener una relación a escondidas, ni siquiera podría caminar tranquilamente contigo, ni tener una cita como una pareja normal. Sin mencionar que probablemente ella teme que a ti no te agrade su verdadero yo, hasta ahora, solo has conocido su parte heroica ¿y sí no te gusta lo demás? — explicó Marinette frenéticamente, casi sin respirar.

— ¿Tu crees? — preguntó Chat Noir.

— Sí, yo pensaría de la misma manera ¿porqué no intentas salir con una chica normal? — preguntó Marinette — debe haber alguien que te guste.

— Puede haber alguien — comentó Adrien sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Lo ves? — preguntó Marinette — no te sientas mal, estoy segura de que ella te quiere, pero no de la forma en que tu lo deseas, pero eso no significa que no encuentres a alguien que pueda corresponderte — dijo ella. Adrien vio la mano de la chica sobre la suya, levantó la mirada y se encontró una suave sonrisa. En ese momento, Adrien sintió un deseo indescriptible de besarla.

Adrien no sabía como describir aquel impulso, ni definir si se trataba tan solo de una sencilla atracción física o de una forma casi irreflexiva de reaccionar ante tanta gentileza, lo único que sabía era que quería tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta quedarse sin aliento. Una voz en su cabeza lo detuvo antes de cometer una tontería, besar a Marinette en aquel momento era la peor idea que podría haber pasado por su mente. Ella estaba muy herida como para aprovecharse de aquel momento.

—Gracias por eso, princesa, no creo poder hacerte entender cuanto lo necesitaba. — suspiró Chat mientras sacudía su cabeza y hombros ligeramente. Ella no tenía ni idea de cuantas sensaciones había despertado semejante escena.

— Así que el lunes comenzamos nuestro plan — comentó Marinette.

— Sí, pero hay algo que me preocupa.

— ¿Qué?

—Se supone que no debería contarte esto, pero lo voy a hacer, y necesito que no se lo digas a nadie— advirtió Adrien— ayer un policía nos advirtió que debíamos tener cuidado, alguien quiere sacarnos del camino del caso de las victimas de la perfumería.

— Tienes razón, no deberías habérmelo contado — respondió Marinette mientras le tocaba la punta de la nariz de la misma forma casi descarada en la que lo haría Ladybug — pero ya que lo has hecho, ¿podrías decirme de quien se trata? — preguntó Marinette.

— El presidente de la empresa, él nos quiere fuera.

— ¿Porqué?

— No lo sé. Tal vez las víctimas le caían mal — comentó Chat Noir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquella sencilla frase fue lo suficiente para activar todos los engranajes del cerebro de Marinette. Ellos habían dejado pasar por alto a las victimas, no tenían la menor idea de que podrían tener en común aquellas seis personas que se encontraban en el hospital, probablemente, se habían concentrado tanto en María Dupont que olvidaron a los únicos que realmente podrían traer luces a todo el asunto.

— Ustedes no han interrogado a las victimas — afirmó Marinette.

— No, ellos están inconscientes ¿de qué podrían servirnos? — preguntó Chat Noir como si fuera lo más absurdo que hubiera escuchado.

— ¿Pero que pregunta es esa? — dijo Marinette casi escandalizada — investigarlos podría llevarnos a averiguar si existe un patrón entre ellos, si hay algo a alguien que los hubieran necesitado lejos en primer lugar.

— Oh — fue lo único que Chat pudo decir.

— ¡Marinette! — gritó Sabine desde el piso de abajo — baja a cenar, estoy segura de que no comiste más que chucherías toda la tarde, no te sentaría mal comer algo decente.

— Creo que es momento de que me marche— se despidió Chat Noir mientras se aproximaba a la escalera que daba a la terraza de Marinette.

— Adiós, gracias por todo Chat.

— Gracias a ti, princesa. — respondió él en tanto le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Marinette bajó a cenar, y volvió a su habitación tan pronto como pudo levantarse de la mesa. Deseaba hablar con Chat Noir nuevamente. él le puso de presente la debilidad en su plan y debía investigar a estas seis personas. Marinette miró el reloj en su teléfono celular y se dio cuenta de que aún era temprano, tan solo las nueve de la noche, aún podría sacar algo provechoso de aquel día.

— Tikki, transfórmame.

— Espera Marinette ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer? — preguntó Tikki.

— Voy a ir a la fabrica a conseguir los dossiers de las seis victimas — dijo Marinette.

— ¿Realmente crees que los encontrarás? — la interrogó Tikki — yo lo dudo, si el director de la fabrica te quiere fuera del caso, creo que lo primero que habría hecho sería eliminar toda la información acerca de las victimas.

— No pierdo nada con intentarlo — dijo la chica mientras que se alistaba para transformarse.

Marinette cruzó la ciudad hasta el feo sector en el que se encontraba la fabrica. Ella sabía que tendría que ser doblemente cuidadosa al entrar, ya que durante su anterior visita las cámaras de seguridad lograron filmarla. Ladybug cayó en el callejón junto a la fabrica mientras evaluaba sus opciones. De repente, vio una figura correr hacía ella. Marinette supuso que se trataba de un hombre, ya que parecía alto y robusto, y sus pesadas botas golpeaban en el suelo ligeramente húmedo, y se formaba un halito alrededor de él.

— Ladybug — exhaló el hombre tratando de recuperar el aliento — quería hablar con usted.

— ¿Quién es usted?

— Mi nombre es Maurice, trabajamos en la fabrica, queremos hablar con usted

— ¿Quiénes?

— Mis compañeros y yo — respondió el hombre — por favor, necesitamos que hable con nosotros, podemos ayudarla— dijo. El hombre se quedó en silencio y le dedicó una mirada expectante.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Marinette desconfiada.

— Porque todos estamos en peligro — respondió.

— ¿Qué quiere que haga?

— Acompáñeme — le indicó el hombre. Marinette siguió al sujeto a través del callejón. En ese momento, ella se arrepintió de no haber pedido ayuda a Chat Noir, ella se estaba poniendo en una situación muy peligrosa, pues esto bien podría ser una trampa. Ladybug y el sujeto se colaron por el extremo del garaje hasta que llegaron a un deposito completamente vacío, a excepción de cuatro personas que se encontraban sentados en una mesa en el centro, mientras tomaban café y fumaban descuidadamente.

—Buenas noches — saludó Marinette. Todos los presentes se voltearon en su dirección, y se pusieron de pie. Para ella fue claro que se hallaban esperándola dada la anticipación con la que la recibieron.

Las personas presentes se presentaron una a una. Marinette se sorprendió al encontrarse con personas de las diferentes secciones de la perfumería, la jefe de recursos humanos, el jefe de ventas, el jefe de seguridad y la jefe de contabilidad, más el sujeto que recibió a Ladybug.

— Ladybug — comenzó la jefe de recursos humanos mirándola con gran preocupación mientras se envolvía en su pesada chaqueta impermeable — hemos esperado aquí durante días desde que supimos que visitó la planta, queríamos hablar con usted. Sabemos que el director no desea que usted siga con la investigación.

— Pero ¿ustedes si lo desean? — preguntó Marinette.

— Por su puesto que sí. Todos estamos en peligro desde que comenzaron los ataques, dos de las personas de mi sección fueron atacadas, y ahora ese miserable no quiere que usted… — comenzó la mujer, pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que tuvo que suprimir un sollozo. Uno de sus compañeros pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y la acercó a su cuerpo. Marinette se dio cuenta de cuan asustados estaban aquellas personas, quienes pasaron varías noches en vela, tan solo para poder encontrarse con ella.

— Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo — dijo Marinette — vine aquí esta noche a conseguir más información. Necesito los archivos personales de las victimas.

— Yo puedo ayudarla con eso — dijo la jefe de personal quien ya se había calmado — puedo sacar fotocopias, venga mañana por ellos, yo se los daré.

— ¿En serio?¿Harían eso por mi? — preguntó Marinette quien no estaba acostumbrada a recibir tanta ayuda cuando peleaba contra un akuma.

— Claro que sí, usted es nuestra última esperanza — dijo uno de los sujetos.

Marinette se despidió y volvió a su casa con un mal sabor en la boca. Se sentía agradecida de que hubiera personas que estuvieran en su bando, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse si involucrar civiles sería una buena idea. Este era un asunto en el que tendría que contar con la opinión de Chat Noir. Ladybug no tuvo el valor de llamar a su compañero de equipo, ya que era casi media noche, tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien despertó aquel domingo en la mañana de un incómodo sueño, plagado de escenas inconexas y absurdas en las que Marientte siempre terminaba rechazándolo de alguna manera, pero el más bizarro de todos fue aquel en que ella resultaba ser Ladybug.

Apenas se levantó, Adrien inventó una excusa para poder decirle al Gorila que lo llevara a la panadería. No fue difícil conseguir el permiso de su papá, él había notado que cuando no estuviera ayudándolo a producir dinero a través de su trabajo como modelo, a él realmente no le importaba lo que hiciera.

Tan pronto como el chico empujó la puerta de la panadería y escuchó la campanilla sonar, Adrien notó algo que enrarecía el ambiente. Había tanta tensión que podría haberla cortado con un cuchillo. El muchacho miró hacía el frente y encontró a Marinette acomodando los postres recién salidos del horno, pero ella no se tomó el trabajo de si quiera saludarlo.

— Hola, Marinette — dijo él, pero no obtuvo respuesta, ella tan solo siguió trabajando diligentemente — ¿te molestaría darme un Brioche? — preguntó el muchacho.

Marinette caminó hacia los estantes donde apilaban los diferentes tipos de pan, sacó el que él le pidió y lo colocó junto al mostrador, al lado de la caja registradora.

— Son siete euros — dijo la chica sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. Adrien sacó el dinero y se lo dio. Ella tan solo lo tomó y volvió hacía la mesa de amasado en donde comenzó a darle forma a unas cuantas galletas.

— Marinette— dijo Adrien en tanto intentaba pasar el mostrador e introducirse dentro de la panadería como el día anterior.

— No puedes pasar, esta zona es exclusiva para el personal de la panadería — dijo la chica fríamente. Adrien se paró en seco al escuchar aquello, era claro que ella no solo lo mantenía lejos, sino que esta era una forma encubierta de decirle que lo estaba sacando de su vida.

— Marinette — suspiró Adrien — te juro que yo no lo hice, no rompí mi promesa — dijo.

— ¿Entonces quien lo hizo? — preguntó Marinette mirándolo por encima del hombro.

— No lo sé, pero yo lo averiguaré — afirmó Adrien mientras que pasaba a través del mostrador, tan rápido, que ella no pudo protestar.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? ¿Qué es lo que buscas? — preguntó Marinette mortificada — hay tantas chicas que se mueren por ti, si quieres una admiradora que te ayude a alimentar tu ego, escoge una, estoy segura de que habrá unas cuantas a las que no les importe que todo sea una mentira, pero yo no quiero prestarme para algo como eso — dijo ella en tanto se daba vuelta y lo miraba a los ojos.

Adrien recordó su encuentro de la noche anterior, la mirada triste de Marinette, y la sinceridad con la que había dicho todo aquello. Él estaba emocionado al pensar que había alguien en el mundo que realmente comprendía como era su vida, capaz de hacer un lado el nombre y el dinero para quererlo sinceramente, a pesar de que aún no pudiera corresponder sus sentimientos en igual intensidad.

— Marinette… — suspiró Adrien sin despegar la mirada de aquellos ojos. Nuevamente, el mismo deseo de besarla lo sobrecogió, puede que hubiera pasado meses tras Ladybug, pero no negaría el increíble encanto que Marinette Dupain ejercía sobre el. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, el se inclinó hacía ella y le dio un beso en los labios.

Adrien sintió un fuerte empujón en la parte superior del pecho. Ella lo alejó bruscamente. Mientras que él quedó sumergido en un ensueño, luchando por recuperar el aliento. El muchacho hubiera querido mucho más de ese beso, él deseaba caricias, y para variar, algo del cariño que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir. Pero, tan solo obtuvo ira, lo cual no le sorprendió.

— ¡Largo! — gritó Marinette furiosa, y empujándolo nuevamente para que se alejara aún más de ella.

— Yo lo lamento — dijo torpemente Adrien sin saber como articular sus palabras.

— ¡Largo! ¡aléjate de mi! — repitió Marinette. Adrien había cometido un enorme error, ella estaba furiosa, y él había actuado sin usar la cabeza, ahora había abierto aún más el abismo que los separaba.

— Marinette, tienes que creerme, yo solo quiero que me escuches.

— ¡No! — respondió Marinette tajante — no más, estoy harta, no sé que es lo que quieres, yo no soy un juguete. ¡Largo! ¡lárgate de mi casa!

Adrien un paso hacía atrás preguntándose que clase de idiota tenía que ser para hacer que una chica dulce como Marinette se pusiera tan furiosa. Él jamás había pensado que la vería en semejante estado, luego de que a un año de conocerla lo único que le había dedicado eran inocentes sonrisas y balbuceos cargados de timidez. El quería solucionar aquello, tenía que hacerlo, a como diera lugar.

— ¿Qué sucede acá? — preguntó la mamá de Marinette quien se puso frente a ella, luciendo feroz, a pesar de tener un delantal blanco cubierto de harina.

— Yo… — comenzó Adrien. — lo lamento mucho Marinette — dijo el muchacho antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacía la salida.

— ¿Te hizo algo? — escuchó Adrien preguntar a Sabine, mientras que la chica tan solo negaba débilmente.

Adrien salió de la panadería y regresó a su casa completamente deprimido. Él hubiera dado cualquier cosa por evitar que Marinette lo odiara de aquella manera, en especial, porque lo acusaba de algo que él no había hecho. El muchacho se dejó caer pesadamente boca abajo, con su cabeza sobre su almohada.

— No entiendo porqué tanto drama — dijo Plagg saliendo del bolsillo de su chaqueta. — a ti no te gusta ella. Tú prefieres a Ladybug.

— No lo sé, ya no estoy seguro de nada — dijo Adrien casi sin voz. — necesito a Marinette.

— ¿La necesitas? ¿y para qué la necesitas, exactamente? — insistió el Kwami suspicazmente — da la impresión de que solo la quisieras para cumplir lo que Ladybug te pidió.

Adrien se levantó y miró fijamente a Plagg. ¿acaso era tan obvio? Se preguntó el muchacho. Él se sintió avergonzado al pensar que podría ser culpable de lo que Marinette lo acusaba. Él realmente tenía dobles intenciones, y la estaba utilizando. Adrien negó con la cabeza como si con ello pudiera sacar aquel pensamiento.

— ¿Estás consiente de que aún cuando consigas a la chica normal de la que hablaba Ladybug, no implica que ella corresponda tus sentimientos? — preguntó Plagg.

El muchacho decidió permanecer en silencio. Él sabía que no sería la primera vez que aquello le sucedía, después de todo, él había pasado los últimos años complaciendo los deseos de su padre, con la única esperanza de que acabara sintiendo algo de cariño. Pero, con el pasar del tiempo, aquella ilusión se iba perdiendo cada vez más. Gabriel Agreste tan solo se mostraba cada vez más frio. Había oportunidades en las que a él le hubiera gustado gritarle: ¿qué es lo que quieres de mi? Como una forma de obtener una respuesta, una señal que le indicara que aún lo quería, y que sus esfuerzos eran suficientes, pero no había obtenido nada.

— No sé que es lo que debo hacer — dijo Adrien en voz alta.

— No soy un experto en el amor, pero tal vez deberías dejar a la chica de la panadería en paz, tanto como Adrien, como Chat Noir— le aconsejó Plagg.

—  _No puedo hacerlo_ — pensó Adrien.

— Tienes razón Plagg, no eres un experto en el amor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ladybug llamó a Chat Noir a través de su compacto, y juntos decidieron verse en su punto de encuentro a las nueve, para partir a la perfumería desde allí. Marinette pensó que encontraría un ambiente más tenso. Pero, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que su dinámica al hacer su trabajo aún seguía intacta.

Marinette no pudo más que alegrarse ante tal descubrimiento, ya que a pesar de todo el drama, de los secretos que guardaban y de lo caóticas que fueran sus vidas personales, ellos dos podían seguir haciendo su trabajo de una manera eficiente y limpia. La chica odiaba admitirlo, pero pese a cuanto anhelaba el cariño de Adrien, el verdadero motor de su vida no eran aquellos asuntos amorosos, sino su labor como Ladybug. Marinette no solo era libre cuando personificaba a la heroína, sino que le daba un verdadero significado a su vida.

— Prometieron que nos estarían esperando en el mismo sitio de ayer — dijo Ladybug tras relatarle los eventos de la noche anterior.

— No tenías porque haber ido sola, pudo haber sido peligroso —opinó Chat Noir— sé que hemos tenido problemas, pero no debes arriesgarte así.

— Lo lamento, siento mucho no haber tenido en cuenta tu opinión, pero era muy tarde cuando tuve la idea de obtener información, pensé que no estarías disponible.

— Esto es importante. Siempre estaré disponible para un asunto como este, y tu lo sabes.

Marinette se volteó de repente y se enfrentó a Chat Noir mirándolo a los ojos.

— Chat — empezó Marinette — quiero hablar contigo acerca de lo que pasó esta semana.

— No hay nada que debamos hablar. Yo te quiero, tu no me quieres, así de sencillo.

— Eso no es cierto. Tu eres mi compañero, yo te quiero, no como tú lo deseas, pero realmente te quiero. Además, yo ya te lo dije, tu tienes sentimientos por Ladybug, la mejor versión de mi misma, la pregunta es: ¿realmente que querrías de la misma manera si conocieras todos mis defectos?

— Claro que lo haría— dijo Chat Noir cruzándose de brazos.

— Tu no puedes estar seguro de ello. Voy a contarte una historia — dijo Marinette debatiéndose en si debía o no continuar con su discurso. — esta semana le confesé al chico que me gustaba mis sentimientos, pero me rechazó, no satisfecho con eso, me humilló públicamente.

— Mi Lady…

— Espera Chat, déjame terminar— lo interrumpió Marinette — yo no quiero que tu te sientas lastimado. Yo realmente deseo tratarte con más respeto de lo que lo han hecho conmigo, es por eso que deseo que hablemos, quiero saber que podría hacer para que no te sientas mal — dijo la chica.

.

.

.

.

.

— Yo… — comenzó Chat sin saber bien que decir como actuar ante semejante declaración. Adrien apreciaba este detalle, ciertamente esta era una de las razones por las que él se había visto atraído a ella en primer lugar. Ladybug tenía una generosidad y talento para interesarse por los demás de una forma que nadie más podía hacerlo, pero era desgarradoramente claro que ella no le estaba ayudando a superar su enamoramiento, tan solo conseguía que cayera cada vez más profundo.

Adrien y Ladybug llegaron a la perfumería. Tal y como la chica anticipó. Un hombre alto, fornido y vestido de negro se hallaba esperándolos en el callejón junto a la fabrica. El sujeto los condujo por los garajes hasta un deposito en donde Chat Noir se encontró con una extraña reunión de cuatro personas que tomaban café y fumaban ansiosamente mientras esperaban a los súper héroes.

La felicidad fue evidente en los rostros de los presentes al verlos entrar, y no se hicieron esperar las presentaciones y los saludos amistosos. Ladybug recibió las copias de los dossieres de manos de la jefe de personal de la planta, y los dos prometieron resolver el caso lo más rápido posible. No fue sino hasta que se encontraron en un tejado cerca a la zona turística de la ciudad, que decidieron detenerse a descansar.

— Encontrarse con aquellas personas fue sobrecogedor— opinó Adrien mientras miraba las luces de la ciudad.

— ¿Por qué lo dices.

— Todos confían en nosotros, no tenemos derecho a fallar — dijo el muchacho.

— Es cierto, si es que el akuma se ha ensañado con esta pobres personas, sus vidas podrían peligrar.

— Ladybug, he estado pensando en lo que me dijiste — dijo Adrien completamente absorto en la vista — los dos sabemos cual es nuestra tarea, no podemos dejar que asuntos sin importancia se interpongan entre nosotros — declaró.

.

.

.

.

Marinette sonrió. Chat Noir entendía la situación, él era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no tener que explicarle dos veces la magnitud de su tarea, con un compañero así, no había modo alguno de perder la partida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, me acabo de dar cuenta de que no he igualado este fic con el original que se encuentra en otra página, lo lamento mucho, voy a comenzar a igualarlo de a un capitulo por semana hasta que queden parejos, espero que para ese momento pueda tener ompletamente terminado el capitulo en el que estoy trabajando. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por sus kudos, ún estoy tratando de averiguar como funciona esta página y a veces me cuesta un poco de trabajo, gracias por su paciencia.


	6. Verdades y una nueva oportunidad

Adrien agreste pasó todo el fin de semana pensando. Desde la fatídica fiesta, él comenzó a rehacer cada uno de sus pasos, sabía que debía haber alguna pista que lo pudiera guiar hasta la persona que había difundido ese rumor en primer lugar. Adrien recodó la tarde en que Marinette lo abordó a la salida de la escuela, también las frases temblorosas y llenas de dudas y sonrisas. Él lamentó no haber podido aceptarla, después de todo, ella era la chica más en encantadora de su escuela, pero no podía corresponderle mientras existiera Ladybug.

Sin embargo, Adrien sabía que la escena ocurrió muy tarde, después de finalizadas las clases, por lo que ya no quedaba nadie dentro del colegio, es más, él no vio a nadie que pudiera conocerlos en el lugar. El muchacho también recordó la fiesta, y las palabras mal intencionadas de Chloe. Una idea iluminó la mente de Adrien, por su puesto, ella debía ser la culpable, era demasiado perfecto.

—  _Ella salió antes que nosotros del salón de clase, ya se había ido a su casa_ — murmuró una voz en su cabeza.

Aquello no importaba, Adrien necesitaba hallar un culpable y la chica era la perfecta para el caso. Ella despreciaba a Marinette por alguna extraña y compleja razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, bien parecía que le tuviera envidia, pero no entendía porqué, si Chloe tenía todo lo que una persona pudiera desear.

Adrien bajó de su automóvil y caminó por los pasillos de la escuela, en tanto buscaba a Chloe, él se había convencido a sí mismo de que ella era la culpable, e iba a reclamarle una explicación. El muchacho la encontró sentada en una de las bancas del patio de recreo junto a Sabrina. Aún era muy temprano, por lo que se encontraban prácticamente solas mientras que charlaban animadamente.

— Debiste haber visto los descuentos, Sabrina, eran maravillosos, todo al 40%, ¿puedes creerlo? — preguntó Chloe a su amiga sin percatarse de que Adrien se acercaba a ellas.

— Buenos días, Chloe, Sabrina — saludó el muchacho a cada una de las chicas. Ellas debieron sentir que algo andaba mal, ya que Sabrina adoptó un gesto de preocupación y Chloe se puso a la defensiva, adoptando una posición aparentemente relajada. La chica tomó una lima de uñas y le dedicó una mirada casi feroz.

— Hola Adrien, no pareces de buen humor — comentó Chloe mientras que se limaba las uñas.

— Necesito hablar contigo, en privado — dijo Adrien, por lo que Sabrina se dispuso a levantarse, pero Chloe fue más rápida, tomó su muñeca y le indicó que se sentara nuevamente.

— Sabrina es mi mejor amiga, no tenemos secretos — dijo la chica aún a la defensiva. Adrien pensó que sería mejor idea abordarla después, cuando se encontrara sola, pero rápidamente se arrepintió. Él se encontraba tan furioso, que no quería esperar para aquel enfrentamiento, Adrien necesitaba un culpable y Chloe parecía perfecta para cumplir el papel.

— Tu estás regando rumores acerca de Marinette, quiero que dejes de hacerlo. Ella cree que se trata de mi, y me odia por eso— dijo Adrien sin ningún rodeo. Ella tan solo respondió con una sonrisa ladeada cargada de mala intención, en tanto seguía limándose las uñas.

— Yo no lo hice — dijo.

— No te creo.

— Yo no lo hice.

— Deja de decir mentiras Chloe, a ti te encanta hacer este tipo de cosas, tu tienes que ser la culpable.

— ¡Perfecto! — exclamó Chloe exasperada — al parecer, tu ya has decidido que yo seré la culpable, la mala de la historia, entonces no tenemos nada de que hablar.

— No es…

— No te atrevas a negarlo Adrien Agreste. Tu y todo el resto de esta estúpida clase ya decidieron que yo era la mala de la historia. Parece simplemente perfecto, ¿no? La chica rica a la que todos adoran odiar, versus la inocente hija del panadero, la  _perfecta_  Marinette siempre obtiene lo que quiere, porque es el  _perfecto_  cuento de hadas — se burló sarcásticamente Chloe mientras que por primera vez mostraba cuales eran sus sentimientos hacía Marinette.

— Yo no lo hice, no le conté a todos que tu la rechazaste, simplemente escuché el rumor como todos los demás, por eso fui a hablarte durante la fiesta, porque pensé que era muy extraño que la llevaras cuando la habías acabado de rechazar — dijo Chloe quien soltó una fuerte risa — ¿qué es lo que pretendes Adrien Agreste? Primero la rechazas y luego todo aquel drama. Tu me gustas, pero siempre pensé que eras algo simplón, no sabía que también podías ser divertido.

A Adrien no le gustó como dijo aquella frase, pues bien parecía que ella también pensaba lo mismo que Marinette, que él tenía sus segundas intensiones, y se estaba burlando de ella. Pero Chloe a diferencia de la otra chica parecía encontrar hilarante todo el asunto.

— Yo no pretendo nada — dijo, pero la mirada de Sabrina y Chloe le mostraron que ellas no le creían.

— Yo no pretendo nada — repitió suavemente Adrien — como sea, yo sé que tu lo hiciste Chloe, tu regaste el rumor acerca de Marinette, no lo niegues.

— Adrien — intervino Sabrina — ella no lo sabía, yo se lo conté — murmuró suavemente.

— No lo creo.

— Ya déjalo Sabrina, él ha decidido que yo seré la mala de la historia, deja que sea feliz creyéndolo — dijo Chloe mientras continuaba con su limado de uñas.

Adrien se quedó petrificado, no sabía que hacer. El pasó todo el fin de semana buscando culpabilidad en Chloe que ahora se quedaba completamente desarmado. Él había esperado que ella negara sus acusaciones, pero no se imaginó que lo hiciera de una manera tan honesta como aquella, dejándole ver sus verdaderos sentimientos por Marinette.

— No te creo, sé que tu lo hiciste, hablaremos después — dijo Adrien antes de darse media vuelta.

— Espera — dijo Sabrina airadamente, quien se había puesto de pie— no tienes derecho a venir a lanzar acusaciones sin tener pruebas, no es justo. Además aún si Chloe lo hubiera hecho no es tan grave que…

— Sabrina — dijo Chloe tomándola por la muñeca, e indicándole que se sentara— déjalo así, él ya se decidió, no hay nada que hacer. Si eso es lo que te hace feliz, por mi está bien, siempre me ha gustado acerté feliz ¿no es así Adri cho- cho? — preguntó la chica con un toque de ironía en su voz.

Adrien no supo que contestar, solo pudo marcharse silenciosamente mientras que un extraño rubor se formaba en sus mejillas, se sentía avergonzado, tenía la impresión de que había hecho algo muy malo. Chloe podría ser mala y egoísta, pero por largo tiempo fue lo más parecido que tuvo a una amiga. Pese a que ella solo estaba interesada en su dinero y en el incentivo de decir que salía con el "hijo de Gabriel Agreste", ella lo había ayudado mucho sin siquiera saberlo, fue gracias a su intervención que su papá lo dejó asistir a un colegio en vez de tener que seguir encerrado en su casa.

Lentamente, Adrien abrió la puerta del salón, y se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado la mayoría de sus compañeros. Como modelo de talla internacional, él sabía lo que significaba ser observado por todos, pero esto era muy diferente. Todos pasaban sus miradas expectantes de él a Marinette, esperando un espectáculo allí mismo. Adrien se preguntó cuanto sabrían acerca de su pelea con la chica, y si alguien habría escuchado su pelea en la cocina. A pesar de todo, la única que no parecía querer hacer contacto visual con él era precisamente la única persona que a él le interesaba. Marinette se encontraba demasiado ocupada conversando con Alya como para prestarle atención. Su expresión era de piedra y no dejaba ver el menor grado de interés hacía él.

Antes de sentarse en su mesa, Adrien dedicó una breve mirada a la parte de atrás del salón, en donde se encontró a Nathaniel con una expresión casi triunfal en el rostro. Era curioso, Adrien nunca había reparado más que un par de veces en la existencia del muchacho, pero ahora sentía que era la persona más irritante del mundo. Él hubiera dado todo por borrarle aquella ridícula sonrisa de la cara.

— Va a ser un largo día, hermano — dijo Nino mientras le daba un par de palmaditas en la espalda — debes tener paciencia.

— ¿Tu también me odias? — preguntó Adrien.

— Pero que pregunta, por su puesto que no — dijo antes de chocar su puño con el de Adrien a manera de un saludo amistoso.

La clases comenzaron normalmente, mientras Adrien hacía lo posible por mantener su cabeza en el suelo y no en las nubes.

— Creo que eso es todo — dijo la señorita Bustier despejando el pizarrón y dirigiéndose a su clase — voy a darles la siguiente media hora para que trabajen en sus proyectos, no la desperdicien.

Adrien sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta, pero la sensación fue infinitamente peor cuando se levantó de su silla y se dirigió un escalón más arriba hacía el puesto de Marinette. Él sintió dos pares de ojos clavados en él. El muchacho sabía que la hora siguiente iba a ser una tortura, con dos mujeres furiosas que a penas si querían dirigirle una mirada. Marinette comenzó a leer en voz alta la guía del contenido del proyecto, mientras que Chloe tan solo se limaba las uñas sin prestarle la menor atención.

— Tu podrías encargarte de redactar la biografía de la autora — dijo Marinette dirigiéndose a Chloe.

— ¿Yo? Ni hablar, eso suena difícil.

— Oh, por favor, puedes buscarlo en cualquier sitio de internet, ella es muy popular.

— No lo haré.

— Claro que tienes que hacerlo, no dejaré que tu te quedes con los brazos cruzados, mientras nosotros hacemos todo el trabajo. No es justo— dijo Marinette firmemente.

— No hay problema, si quieres, yo puedo hacerlo, Marinette— intervino Adrien. Al ver la mirada que le dedicó Marinette todas sus alarmas se encendieron.

— No es justo — repitió Marinette en un tono peligrosamente bajo.

— No entiendo porque es tan importante para ti ponerme a hacer esa estúpida tarea, pero si tanto te importa, puedo pedirle a la asistente de mi papá que la busque por mí — dijo Chloe arrogantemente.

Adrien se molestó al escuchar esto, pues él jamás hubiera pensado en pedirle algo tan desconsiderado a Natalie, ella ya tenía suficiente trabajo, no necesitaba que el añadiera más. Aquello era típico de la hija del alcalde.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser así? — preguntó Marinette — ¿por qué tienes que ser tan desagradable siempre? ¿acaso te causa algún placer?

— Probablemente eso es lo que todos esperan de mi ¿no es verdad? — contraatacó Chloe sarcásticamente— todos piensan que soy una bruja, mientras que tu eres la perfecta Marinette. Pues si eso a la gente feliz, démosles lo que quieren — dijo la chica con amargura.

Chloe se levantó, tomó su bolso y sin más dejó la habitación, mientras que Marinette y Adrien la miraban estupefactos. Ninguno de ellos había esperado tal reacción. Chloe parecía irrompible, como si las palabras o críticas sobre su comportamiento no pudieran afectarla, pero era obvio que se hallaba lastimada.

— Eso también fue mi culpa — dijo Adrien de repente.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Hablé con ella esta mañana, pensé que Chloe podría haber difundido el rumor— respondió Adrien sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Realmente lo hiciste? — preguntó Marinette sorprendida.

— Sí, ya te dije que yo no lo hice — dijo Adrien tomándole la mano por encima de la mesa.

— Pues por lo que vi, no creo que Chloe lo hubiera hecho, así que no te creo — dijo la chica antes de soltarse del agarre de Adrien y marcharse lejos de él.

Aquel día iba a apestar, Adrien estaba seguro de ello.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La tarde llegó, por lo que Marinette y Alya se dispusieron a tomar el autobús hasta la casa de Jean Marat. Él padre de los niños las recibió mucho más animado que de costumbre, aunque se veía completamente exhausto.

— Estos son los documentos de los niños, y mi teléfono en caso de emergencias — dijo el sujeto mientras les entregaba un par de folios.

El primer impulso de Marinette fue mirar alrededor de la casa, en busca de señales que pudieran revelar que Maria Dupont vivía en aquel lugar, pero no encontró casi nada, ni siquiera las fotografías en las mesas de la sala de estar la tenían a ella en un papel central. Marinette se preguntó si aquello se debería a que el pobre señor Marat quería borrar el recuerdo de su esposa, o a que ella no era precisamente una persona maternal para comenzar.

— Marinette, hay alguien afuera — dijo Alya de repente — creo que vi los arbustos del jardín moverse — comentó la chica mientras hacía un lado el velo de la cortina y miraba a través del cristal.

— Ha de ser un gato callejero — comentó Marinette con una sonrisa. Ella abrió la puerta y murmuró: — ya está gatito, puedes entrar. — Chat Noir salió de los arbustos tan rápido, que bien pareció un gato de verdad.

— Oh, eres tú, vaya que me diste un susto de muerte, yo pensé que podía tratarse de un ladrón o algo parecido — dijo Alya.

— Lo siento — se disculpó Chat Noir mientras se frotaba la nuca — Ladybug fue muy específica en ese tema, tenía que evitar que alguien pudiera verme — dijo el muchacho.

— Perfecto — asintió Marinette — ahora que estás aquí, creo que deberíamos empezar.

— Pero, ¿por dónde podíamos empezar a investigar? ¿quieres revisar su armario o algo así? — preguntó Chat Noir.

— No — negó Marinette — puede que entre sus cosas encontremos información interesante, pero estoy segura de que en su mail hallaremos mucha más información — dijo la chica.

— No lo sé Marinette — negó Alya pensativamente —vi un computador de mesa, pero puede ser que ella tenga su personal consigo, bien podríamos no encontrar nada.

— O podríamos hallar muchas cosas — comentó Marinette animada.

Los tres se dirigieron al pequeño estudio, mientras que Alya mecía al más pequeño de la familia en su regazo. Marinette encendió el ordenador. Por suerte, no tenía clave de ingreso, por lo que a ella no le costó ningún trabajo encontrar la barra de las últimas visitas en internet.

— No sé que hacer ahora — confesó Marinette.

— Déjame intentarlo — respondió Alya mientras que le pasaba al bebé a Chat Noir quien parecía muy confundido y asustado ante la idea de lidiar con el niño.

Alya fue a los portales de correo que se encontraban en el registro de búsquedas, y encontró dos cuentas guardadas en el sistema. Era obvio que la primera pertenecía a Jean Marat, mientras que la segunda debía pertenecer a su esposa. Alya le dio un sencillo "Click", pero la clave no apareció en la memoria del sistema.

— Por su puesto — dijo Marinette mientras miraba con atención el espacio blanco puesto para marcar la clave. — ella no habría querido que su esposo pudiera entrar a su correo. Ella debe tener más de un secreto allí.

— ¿Qué es lo que sugieres Marinette? — preguntó Alya intrigada.

— No lo sé, no tengo la menor idea de que tipo de clave pudo haber elegido — dijo la chica.

— Creo que deberíamos concentrarnos en sus objetos personales, probablemente, allí podremos hallar una pista — comentó Chat Noir. De repente, el bebé comenzó a llorar. El muchacho lo miró con una expresión de total confusión como si pensara que lo había roto o algo por el estilo.

— Pobrecito — dijo Alya mientras se lo quitaba a Chat Noir — ha de tener hambre, ven conmigo bebé, yo te daré de comer — comentó alegremente mientras se lo llevaba lejos de allí.

— Es una suerte que alguien realmente tenga idea de como hacer lo que me están pagando por hacer — comentó Marinette mientras los dos subían a la habitación principal. Chat dejó salir una ligera risa.

— Yo creo que deberíamos comenzar por su mesa de noche— dijo Chat en tanto se sentaba a uno de los lados de la cama. Marinette lo imitó al lado contrario. Ella se dio cuenta rápidamente de que le correspondía revisar la mesa de Jean Marat, por lo que apenas vio un par de cosas que le pudieran servir de algo, el resto eran viajas facturas de gas, energía, teléfono o cosas así, pero nada verdaderamente útil.

— Marinette — empezó Chat Noir — mira esto. — dijo él mientras le pasaba una pieza de papel. La hoja apenas contenía unos trazos descuidados: París- Marsella 19hs, 13 de abril leyó Marinette.

— Es él día en el que ella fue despedida, el día en el que los ataques comenzaron— murmuró Marinette intrigada.

A parte de aquella pequeña pieza de papel, Marinette y chat Noir no encontraron mucha más información, a pesar de que miraron las veladoras, los armarios y los cajones del escritorio sobre el que se encontraba el computador. De repente, la chica miró la hora, y se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde, pronto llegaría Jean Marat y ellos no tenían ninguna pista verdaderamente útil, solo un trozo de papel con un par de garabatos.

Chat Noir y Marinette decidieron concluir su búsqueda de aquel día. Marinette estaba francamente deprimida, ella sabía que aquel era un trabajo difícil, y ninguno de los dos eran profesionales o tenían experiencia haciendo aquello. Ladybug y su compañero nunca habían tenido que afrontar un enemigo al que no pudieran vencer sin pensarlo dos veces, aquello era algo completamente nuevo.

— Sabes que debemos detenernos — le dijo Chat Noir a Marinette. — pronto Jean Marat llegará a casa y no apreciará darse cuenta de fisgoneamos sus pertenencias. — Marinette sabía que era cierto, pero no por ello se sentía menos frustrada.

— Tienes razón — asintió Marinette tristemente. Los dos reacomodaron las cosas de la habitación a su estado original, y salieron hacía la parte baja de la casa.

— Oh por dios… — murmuró Marinette al ver el estado en el que se hallaba la casa. Anteriormente, aquella sala de estar era un desastre, juguetes y ropa de bebé se hallaban tiradas por todos los rincones de la casa, ahora, los mismos juguetes estaban recogidos en un contenedor, los muebles habían vuelto a su estado original y los niños se encontraban jugando tranquilamente en un rincón que Alya parecía haber adaptado como sitio de juegos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que les hiciste? — preguntó Marinette en voz baja.

— Lo mismo que hago con mis hermanos — respondió Alya encogiéndose de hombros — yo tengo varios hermanos menores, y unos padres que trabajan todo el tiempo, soy una experta en esto — comentó la chica casualmente.

— Vaya — dijo Marinette aliviada.

Un sonido en la puerta les dio a entender que Jean Marat se encontraba en la puerta, listo para poner la llave en la cerradura, por lo que Chat Noir corrió hacía las escaleras, con la intención de colarse por una de las ventanas de la segunda planta.

— Buenas noches — dijo alegremente el señor Marat mientras entraba a la sala de estar. El sujeto se quedó atónito cuando vio el estado de su sala de estar — esto es maravilloso — comentó.

— ¿Realmente lo cree? — preguntó Alya muy orgullosa de sí misma.

— Sí, mi vida había sido un caos, pero creo que ahora tengo esperanza — dijo el hombre. Jean le pagó a Marinette por sus horas de trabajo, y las dos marcharon a la estación de autobuses más cercana.

— Toma esto, es tuyo, tú te lo ganaste — dijo Marinette mientras le entregaba el dinero a su amiga.

— ¿De verdad, Marinette? — preguntó Alya contenta. Marinette asintió — Oh gracias, realmente necesitaba un trabajo de medio tiempo, quería comprar lentes para mis cámaras y un par de aplicaciones para los videos.

— Eres excelente en esto de ser niñera — dijo Marinette, mucho más paciente de lo que yo jamás seré.

Marinette se despidió de Alya con un sabor amargo en la boca, lo cierto era que no había conseguido nada, tenía que pensar en una forma de encontrar la clave del correo de María Dupont, esa era la única solución. Lentamente, Marinette subió la escalera hasta su cama y se dejó caer pesadamente en ella, hasta que una serie de suaves golpes en el techo la despertaron.

— ¿Chat? — preguntó ella mientras lo dejaba pasar — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — deberías estar en tu casa — dijo la chica.

— Puede ser — aceptó Chat Noir— pero prefiero estar aquí contigo, princesa.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — preguntó Marinette.

— No lo sé princesa, no lo sé — respondió él mientras la miraba a los ojos. En aquel momento, Marinette fue consiente de la incómoda situación en la que se encontraban, ya que los dos se hallaban arrodillados sobre su cama, con tan solo la luz de la lámpara de Marinette acompañándolos.

— Sólo quería decirte que me divertí mucho hoy — murmuró Chat Noir. Marinette sonrió débilmente.

— Pero, gato tonto, lo que hicimos no fue divertido, era investigación — dijo Marinette.

— A mí me gustó, estar contigo es divertido, eres alguien especial, Marinette — contestó Chat Noir. Marinette sonrió, a ella le hubiera gustado creer que él decía la verdad, que en realidad lo era, pero cada día le era más y más difícil creerlo. Todo el asunto de Adrien la dejó con un feo sabor de boca.

— ¿Realmente lo crees? — preguntó Marinette bajando aún más la voz, pues estaban tan cerca él uno del otro que aquello era suficiente para que él la escuchase.

— Sí.

Chat Noir tomó cada lado de sus mejillas muy lentamente, y la besó casi tímidamente. Aquel gesto fue muy diferente al que se vieron obligados a compartir durante aquel desastre del día de San Valentín, pues este era verdadero. Marinette dudó por un par de segundos en si aceptar o no, pues se suponía que ella quería a Adrien. Sin embargo, al recordar la forma casi brusca en la que él la besó durante su última visita a la panadería, decidió que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo que Chat Noir lo hiciera, después de todo, su compañero de equipo no había demostrado más que un genuino y desinteresado interés en ella. Marinette se sentía conmovida y maravillada por la compañía que le había brindado en aquellos últimos días.

Él beso se trasformó en varios, y de allí, a una serie de caricias silenciosas que solo contribuían a fortalecer el cariño y el deseo que Marinette sentía en aquel momento.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó Marinette sin separar los labios completamente de los de Chat Noir.

— No tengo la menor idea— confesó Chat Noir — creo que me gustas.

— Pensé que querías a Ladybug — respondió Marinette.

— A ella no le gusto, y tu, tu eres perfecta — suspiró Chat Noir. Marinette rió ligeramente.

— No soy perfecta, minino. Yo estoy lejos de serlo. Soy impulsiva, torpe y algo insegura — dijo Marinette dedicándole una sonrisa.

— Para mí lo eres, realmente sí, mi dulce Marinette — dijo Chat Noir antes de besarla nuevamente — cuando estoy contigo, siento que las heridas se curan.

— Yo me siento especial contigo.

— Es porque lo eres, Marinette — aseguró Chat Noir muy serio — ¿yo soy especial para ti? — preguntó él.

— Sí, lo eres— respondió Marinette quien esta vez tomó la iniciativa y lo besó en los labios.

Marinette no había estado tan confundida en mucho tiempo. Por una parte, sentía aquellos besos y aquel desenvolvimiento como algo completamente inesperado, algo que nunca hubiera anticipado ni en sus más locos sueños. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que aquello iba a pasar dos días antes, no lo hubiera creído, y probablemente, lo hubiera negado. Por otra parte, para Marinette aquello parecía perfecto, casi como si todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaran en su lugar. Chat había sido su compañero por un poco más que un año, y de alguna extraña manera, lo conocía mejor que a cualquier otra persona, pues no hay nada que cree más vínculos que arriesgar juntos la vida diariamente. Ella no le mentía, él era verdaderamente algo especial, y le estaba haciendo infinitamente fácil quererlo.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Chat Noir, mientras que Marinette por primera vez escuchaba un molesto pitido.

— Mi celular — respondió Marinette quien siguió besándolo en los labios.

— Sería mejor que respondieras — dijo él.

— No lo creo — contestó Marinette quien estaba comenzando a sentirse impaciente. Chat la tomó por los hombros y la separó delicadamente de él.

— Es en serio, princesa, sería mejor que contestaras ese teléfono— dijo el muchacho. Marinette le dirigió una fea mirada y sacó su celular, dándose cuenta que el timbre no era una llamada pérdida, sino un recordatorio.

— ¡Chat! — exclamó — tienes que irte. Ladybug me dijo que esta noche se reunirían con la jefe de recursos humanos de aquella fabrica para pedirle información acerca de las víctimas— dijo la chica alarmada.

— ¡Por poco lo olvido! — exclamó Chat Noir quien se apresuró a salir por la trampilla — me temo que tendremos que continuar esto otro día, princesa.

— Me temo que sí, minino — respondió Marinette con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro. Chat se inclinó y le dio un último y corto beso en los labios antes de perderse en la noche.

Marinette se transformó el Ladybug. Ella no se moría por salir a aquella hora de la noche, mucho menos después de aquel agitado día, pero sabía que esto era algo que debía hacer, no existía otra opción, muchas personas confiaban el ella. Marinette cruzó París hasta aquel horrible sector, y se adentró en el estacionamiento en donde encontró a Chat Noir y a los trabajadores de la perfumería esperándola.

— Mi lady — saludó Chat Noir — pensamos que no llegarías.

— Lo lamento, venía del otro extremo de París — dijo la chica mientras recuperaba el aliento. En ese momento, la jefe de recursos humanos dio un paso hacía adelante y sacó un pesado folder de su maleta.

— Tengo todas las copias de la información que me pidió — dijo la mujer. Marinette la tomó y revisó rápidamente las hojas.

— No puedo negar que me siento más tranquilo ahora que Ladybug y Chat Noir están a cargo — comentó un sujeto — ya no será tan deprimente ver aquel gigantesco espacio en el piso de arriba.

— ¿Espacio? — preguntó Marinette quien no recordaba haber visto ningún daño físico por la intervención del akuma.

— Oh sí — respondió la jefe de recursos humanos — todos los que han desaparecido se sentaban cerca de la oficina de dirección. Ahora, cada vez que vamos a hablar con el jefe tenemos que pasar por aquel gran número de escritorios desocupados, es deprimente — dijo la mujer.

Aquello llamó la atención de Marinette, parecía justamente lo que se encontraban buscando, un patrón entre las víctimas. La chica trató de no emocionarse, después de todo, aún no sabía nada acerca de ellos, tenía que esperar hasta tanto se hubiera asegurado de confirmar que aquello no era circunstancial.

— Eso es bastante curioso — comentó Ladybug pensativamente. — por ahora, me llevaré esto, Chat y yo lo analizaremos, tenemos que hallar una respuesta.

— Muchas gracias Ladybug .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette despertó con un sabor dulce en la boca. Aún podía sentir el suave roce de sus labios con los de Chat Noir, la sensación era maravillosa. Marinette sabía perfectamente que ella era una persona de emociones fuertes. Ella le había entregado su corazón a Adrien luego de un par de semanas, y de unos cuantos actos amables, por lo que no estaba sorprendida ante esta nueva reacción frente a Chat Noir, él estaba comenzando a meterse en su corazón con gran fuerza.

Probablemente, aquello no era tan malo. No era extraño que dos amigos que han vivido una serie de peligros juntos terminen queriéndose el uno al otro de una manera romántica. Marinette bajó las escaleras de su cama y se sentó en la silla frente a su computador. La chica encendió el ordenador y comenzó a leer las noticias locales, y el Ladyblog, en donde encontró una foto de Chat durante una misión semanas antes de que todo el asunto de la perfumería hubiera comenzado. Marinette no supo a ciencia cierta porqué hizo aquello, pero decidió imprimir la fotografía y recortarla.

Marinette tomó la imagen y la pegó en uno de los espacios en blanco que dejaron las fotos de Adren. Era solo una, pero ella sentía que aquello era el comienzo de algo nuevo, e importante. El rostro sonriente de Chat Noir en el papel la hizo sonreír a ella, había algo maravilloso en su expresión, era pura felicidad, y no pudo evitar sentirla con él.

— ¡Marinette! — le gritó Sabine desde el piso de abajo — si no te das prisa llegarás tarde a clase, otra vez.

Ella tenía poco menos de una hora para alistar todo, por lo que salió corriendo hacía la ducha sin lograr deshacerse de aquella sensación de caminar sobre las nubes. Marinette cruzó la calle que separaba el colegio de la panadería, entró en el patio de recreo y se sentó en una de las bancas. Alya aún no había llegado, por lo que Marinette sacó su celular y comenzó a jugar en él.

— Hola Marinette — dijo Adrien quien estaba frente a ella. Marinette apagó la pantalla del celular y le dedicó toda su atención.

— ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? — preguntó Adrien.

— Sí, supongo que sí — dijo ella dándose cuenta de que ya no se encontraba tan molesta con él.

— Yo me preguntaba si… — comenzó Adrien mientras tomaba asiento a su lado. Él no pudo continuar, pues fue interrumpido por Rose quien ahora se encontraba frente a ellos.

— Hola Marinette, hola Adrien — dijo la chica.

— Hola — contestaron.

— ¿Cómo has estado Rose? — preguntó Marinette amablemente.

— La verdad es que necesito hablar con ustedes, creo que cometí un error terrible, debo disculparme — dijo Rose.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Marinette nuevamente.

— Yo estaba en mi club de scrapbooking el otro día, y salí algo tarde de la biblioteca, por lo que no pude evitar escuchar cierta conversación entre ustedes — dijo la chica genuinamente arrepentida — yo le conté a Juleka, no pensé que fuera un secreto, y creo que ella le contó a Kim, y kim le contó a…

— ¿Fuiste tu? — preguntó Adrien sin sonar molesto, solo confundido.

— Sí, eso me temo. Sé que hice algo muy irresponsable, que no tengo derecho de ir por ahí regando rumores, pero solo fue un comentario sin importancia, nunca imaginé que les ocasionara tantos problemas — dijo la chica.

— Yo… — empezó Marinette sin saber que decir — yo acepto tus disculpas — asintió la chica quien luego se dirigió a Adrien.

— Yo también Rose, no hay problema — asintió Adrien mientras le dirigía una amable sonrisa.

— Muchas gracias, sabía que ustedes entenderían, son las personas más amables de todo el colegio, y no quería ocasionarles problemas, realmente muchas gracias — dijo la chica antes de irse.

Los dos se quedaron sentados el uno junto al otro mientras que Marinette se preguntaba que hacer.

 


	7. El segundo rechazo

— Realmente lo lamento— repitió Rose. Marinette no sabía que decir. Lo cierto era que quería molestarse con ella, pero por más que trataba de hacerlo no podía lograrlo. Rose no estaba obligada a saber que aquello era un asunto sensible entre ellos.

— Escuché que pelearon por mi culpa— dijo Rose entre otras frases que Marinette no alcanzaba a distinguir. Ella quiso voltear su mirada hacía Adrien, pero no pudo hacerlo, Rose y su expresión de preocupación ocupaban toda su atención.

— Por mi no hay problema, sé que lo hiciste sin intención de causar ningún daño — dijo Adrien, quien posó su mirada en Marinette — ¿Tú qué dices, Marinette?

— No lo lamentes, Rose— dijo Marinette dedicándole una sonrisa — supongo que tu creíste que no se trataría de más que un rumor inofensivo, no habrías podido imaginar que provocaría una gran pelea entre los dos.

Rose sonrió ante su respuesta, y el asunto quedó zanjado tan rápido como el aleteo de una Mariposa. Marinette estaba impaciente por quedarse a solas con Adrien, ella se sentía algo avergonzada por la forma en la que había descargado su ira contra él, y por como lo gritó en la panadería. Pero, la aterrorizaba pensar cuáles serían las consecuencias de este repentino giro en los acontecimientos.

Marinette escucho los pasos de Rose sobre la grava del patio, y se quedó en silencio esperando a que Adrien dijera la primera palabra.

— Te dije que no había sido yo quien esparció el rumor— dijo Adrien en un tono con un leve tinte de reproche.

— Lo lamento, siento haberte gritado— dijo Marinette volteándose en dirección a Adrien y mirándolo a los ojos.

— No hay que lamentar— contestó Adrien quien le sonrió casi tímidamente. — supongo que tenías una razón muy válida para enfadarte, creíste que yo había traicionado tu confianza, eso molestaría a cualquiera. — dijo. Marinette se alarmó al ver a Adrien acercándose a ella más y más. Ellos ya habían compartido un beso, así no hubiese sido en las mejores circunstancias, por lo que no le sorprendió que él quisiera repetirlo.

— Marinette— repitió Adrien. Fue entonces, que Marinette se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando directamente hacía sus zapatos, ya que Adrien puso suavemente las yemas de sus dedos debajo de su mentón y lo empujó muy lentamente para hacer que lo mirara. — ¿Cómo estamos ahora? ¿estamos bien?

— P- por su puesto que sí — tartamudeó Marinette quien se sonrojó.

— Perfecto— asintió Adrien con una sonrisa en los labios. Él se acercó lentamente hacía ella, con toda la intención de besarla nuevamente, hasta que un rostro conocido apareció en la memoria de Marinette. Ella no podía hacerle eso a Chat Noir, ella no podía traicionarlo.

— Espera, Adrien — dijo Marinette mientras ponía sus manos en el pecho de Adrien y lo apartaba ligeramente de ella.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Adrien preocupado mientras se reincorporaba. La expresión en el rostro de Adrien hizo que Marinette sintiera algo de temor por lo que se encontraba por hacer.

— No, Adrien, yo no puedo hacer esto— dijo Marinette.

— Pero… ¿por qué? — preguntó nuevamente Adrien quien evidentemente llevaba su corazón en la mano, de manera tal, que Marinette sabía que no podría salir de aquel embrollo sin lastimar a uno de sus dos chicos.

— Yo lo lamento tanto.

— Pensé que todo había quedado resuelto, podemos volver a salir juntos. Tu me gustas Marinette, y mucho — dijo Adrien casi sin aliento. Marinette había esperado aquellas palabras por bastante tiempo, pero lo cierto era que ahora que estaban frente a ella, no sabía que hacer, pues las circunstancias habían cambiado mucho.

— Yo lo siento mucho, Adrien, pero no puedo aceptarte, simplemente, no puedo— se disculpó Marinette, quien no quería añadir sal a la herida diciéndole que había otra persona de por medio.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Adrien seriamente. — tu dijiste que me querías, ¿Qué ha cambiado?

— Yo no… no es nada— dijo Marinette dudando en cada palabra.

— No — negó Adrien quien levantó levemente el tono de voz, pero rápidamente recobró la compostura— Hay algo más, dime, por favor. — continuó casi en un susurro.

— Yo creo que estoy saliendo con alguien. — confesó Marinette quien cerró los ojos mientras decía aquella frase para no tener que confrontar la mirada triste de Adrien.

— Tiene que ser una broma— murmuró Adrien.

— Lo lamento, realmente lo lamento— dijo Marinette. Adrien se inclinó hacía ella con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— No lo lamentes, tu sabes que te deseo lo mejor, así no me eligieras a mí— susurró Adrien, quien se reincorporó dirigiéndole una triste sonrisa.

Adrien asintió y se marchó hacía el cuarto de los casilleros. Marinette recordó una escena parecida, varias semanas atrás, cuando él la rechazó. Ella hubiera querido sentirse satisfecha, pero no podía sentir más que confusión. Adrien había sido el centro de su atención por tanto tiempo, que le era casi inconcebible pensar que ella pudiera rechazarlo sin pensarlo dos veces. Marinette se preguntó si estaba tomando la decisión equivocada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien escuchó el timbre que daba el inicio a las clases, pero ni siquiera trato de moverse de allí, a pesar de que todos a su alrededor caminaran ruidosamente hacía los salones de clases. Adrien se dejó caer en una de las bancas en la mitad de la habitación. Él no sabía que pensar. Marinette lo había rechazado por otra versión de sí mismo, se suponía que no debía sentir nada, después de todo, él tenía el corazón de Marinette, así fuera como Chat Noir.

A pesar de lo anterior, él no podía dejar de sentir aquel vacío en su pecho. ¿Acaso Adrien ya no era suficiente para ella? Marinette estaba enamorada de Adrien antes de todo aquel asunto, antes de que Chat Noir apareciera en su ventana a dedicarle un par de saludos y algunas palabras bonitas. Probablemente, ella ya sentía que conocía lo suficiente a su tradicional y aburrido yo, y decidió que no valía la pena ponerle atención.

Adrien se puso de pie, se recostó en una pared y se deslizó hasta el suelo mientras sostenía firmemente sus piernas contra su cuerpo. Ahora era él quien entendía a Ladybug, pues sabía a lo que se refería la chica cuando decía que solo la quería a ella por ser una fachada, un reflejo de quien era en la vida real. Lo extraño de todo el asunto, era que él siempre vio a "Adrien" como el reflejo, aquel fantasma siempre perfecto. Pero la verdad era que Chat Noir no era del todo auténtico, ¿Qué tanto lo podía ser una persona que pasaba sus días detrás de un disfraz de spandex negro?

Tal vez, lo que él realmente quería era a una persona que quisiera a los dos, al insulso, deprimido y falsamente perfecto Adrien, cómo a su contraparte, el bufonesco pero heroico Chat Noir. Por su puesto, esto era demasiado pedir. Adrien no sabía que hacer. Marinette Dupain era lo más cercano que había encontrado a aquella persona, pues estuvo enamorada de los dos, así no fuese al mismo tiempo.

Adrien se levantó, tomó una gran bocanada antes de salir de los casilleros, y volvió al salón de clases, mientras trataba a toda costa de evitar cierto par de ojos azules.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquella misma tarde, Adrien se encontró a sí mismo en la casa de Maria Dupont, acompañado de Marinette y Alya, quien hacía las veces de niñera cuando su amiga estaba demasiado ocupada investigando.

— ¿Por dónde crees que deberíamos comenzar a buscar, princesa? — preguntó Chat Noir mientras los dos le daban un vistazo a la habitación principal.

— Francamente no sé— respondió Marinette después de dejar salir un profundo suspiro. — supongo que habrá que continuar con el armario, fue lo único que no pudimos revisar el otro día.

— Entendido — asintió Chat Noir mientras habría las puertas corredizas del closet y comenzaba a hurgar en él. Había algo increíblemente familiar en la forma en la que Marinette le daba ordenes. Sin duda, él la había subestimado, pues detrás de toda aquella dulzura y timidez había una chica con un carácter tenaz y certero que no dudaría en hacerse escuchar, y eso le fascinaba.

Marinette comenzó a buscar entre las cosas que estaban en la parte alta del armario, mientras que Chat Noir se ocupaba de las prendas del guardarropa. Como era de esperarse, no pasó mucho antes de que Adrien se diera cuenta de que aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Sin embargo, Marinette parecía de lo más entretenida con las cajas de zapatos llenas de revistas viejas y recortes que encontró en los estantes.

— Vaya — murmuró Marinette contemplativamente.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Chat Noir en tanto se daba media vuelta. Marinette se encontraba sentada en la alfombra mirando fijamente una fotografía.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa, mi princesa? — preguntó nuevamente al ver que ella parecía no percatarse de su presencia. Marinette levantó sus ojos azules y le enseñó la fotografía.

— ¿No has notado que en esta casa no hay ni una sola foto de Maria Dupont con sus hijos? — preguntó Marinette. Chat Noir se sintió maravillado y horrorizado cuando entendió que él había dejado pasar aquel hecho, mientras que Marinette lo percibió en seguida.

— N-no— tartamudeó Adrien.

— Es curioso, pero esta es la primera imagen que encuentro de Maria Dupont con sus hijos, no sé si tiene algún significado, pero es bastante llamativo— comentó Marinette quien volteó la imagen por el anverso. — Tal vez… murmuró la chica.

Marinette se puso de pie y encendió el computador. Después, dígito algo y esperó pacientemente.

— ¡Si! — celebró Marinette — no puedo creer que funcionara, pero lo hizo.

— ¿A qué te refieres, mi princesa?

— Mira la fecha en la que se tomó esta fotografía— dijo Marinette mientras le mostraba unos garabatos que estaban al anverso de la imagen. — los padres son muy predecibles, todos suelen escoger como claves las fechas de nacimientos de sus hijos, o sus nombres, pero María Dupont no tenía nada como eso. Sin embargo, es claro que esta foto es importante para ella, es más, ese momento debe ser muy significativo por lo que no me hubiera sorprendido de que fuera la clave para su cuenta personal. Ella también es madre, y es muy predecible.

Adrien abrió los ojos maravillado mientras admiraba la astucia de Marinette, a él nunca se le hubiera ocurrido llegar a una conclusión como aquella. Adrien temió que esto se debiera a que él no tenía una muy buena relación con su padre, pues dudaba que él tuviera la fecha de su cumpleaños como clave de su correo personal.

— Probablemente la fecha en que mamá desapareció…

— ¿Dijiste algo? — preguntó Marinette.

— Nada— respondió Adrien.

Adrien decidió concentrarse en el contenido de cada uno de los mails, pues no podía dejar que sus pensamientos volaran de esa manera a asuntos que no le fueran provechosos. Marinette abrió uno por uno los correos hasta que se detuvo en uno y se tardó más tiempo del necesario allí.

— Espera, creo que conozco estos nombres…— murmuró Marinette mientras repasaba una y otra vez el contenido del correo.

— Parece una carta a su novio— comentó Chat Noir.

— Jean Marat le dijo a Ladybug que María tenía un amante. Pero, mira esto, este párrafo de aquí — señaló Marinette mientras ponía un dedo en la pantalla.

— ¿Qué hay con eso?

— Lee los nombres, ¿no te dicen nada? — preguntó la chica quien parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia.

— No — respondió Adrien.

— ¡Chat! — lo regañó Marinette.

— Lo siento, princesa, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estás hablando.

— Lee este párrafo— prácticamente gruñó Marinette mientras volteaba el monitor hacía él.

" _No puedo creer la cara dura de ese cretino. Deberías verlo, Jackes, es como si no supiéramos lo que está haciendo, todos nosotros lo hemos visto: Marcelle, Marguerite, Albert, Armes, Dauphine y Marie. Todos lo hemos visto. Él no tiene derecho a juzgarnos, tiene las manos completamente sucias y se cree mejor_."

—Todas estas personas están dentro de las víctimas del Akuma, estoy completamente segura — dijo Marinette.

— No creo que sea coincidencia— respondió Chat Noir.

— Por su puesto que no lo es — contestó Marinette.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette volvió a su casa después de lo que ella calificaría de una tarde muy productiva. A pesar de todo, Chat Noir y ella no tuvieron un solo minuto libre para discutir lo que pasó entre los dos. Lo cierto era que Marinette aún no podía superar del todo las bizarras condiciones de aquella extraña relación. Él era un súper héroe, vestido de la cabeza a los pies de spandex negro y una personalidad rimbombante, por lo que jamás podrían caminar por la calle como dos personas normales.

Ella no quería admitirlo, pero le habría gustado hacer con Chat Noir algo como lo que hizo con Adrien el día de la fiesta de Mylene, invitarlo a cenar con sus padres y llevarlo a reuniones con sus amigos. Pero, todo esto era completamente imposible, y le dolía pensar que su relación no pudiera llegar a ser más que un oscuro secreto que mantenía en su habitación a mitad de la noche.

Marinette se desveló revisando cada uno de los archivos personales de las víctimas. Tal y como había sospechado, todos los nombres coincidían. Ella estaba feliz, pues estaba comenzando a encontrar patrones entre los sujetos, lo único que esperaba era encontrar un vínculo que fuera realmente útil.

Al alistar sus libros para el día siguiente, Marinette se dio cuenta de que toda su atención se había centrado en el misterio de la Akuma, y que se había olvidado por completo del trabajo que aún tenía por hacer con su incómodo grupo. Marinette metió en su maleta la copia del primer libro de la "Saga del Mago". Si tenía suerte, podría pedirle a Chloe y a Adrien que almorzaran con ella, y aprovechar la hora para adelantar un poco del reporte.

Al día siguiente, Marinette tuvo que reunir todo su valor para hablar con Chloe y Adrien. Ella no sabía a quien deseaba evitar más. Si a Chloe quien probablemente le daría una respuesta completamente desagradable y grosera, o a Adrien, quien si sentía como ella después del rechazo, habría de querer evitarla por todos los medios posibles.

Chloe fue la primera persona con la que Marinette tuvo el valor de hablar. Y para su sorpresa, no lo tomó tan mal como lo esperaba.

— Podríamos ir a una cafetería cerca de aquí, antes de que comiencen las clases de la tarde— propuso Marinette.

— Sí, sí, estaré allí, ¿Cómo se llama la cafetería? — preguntó la chica.

— L'etoile Blue. — respondió Marinette— es una cafetería que queda a diez minutos de aquí, solo tienes que bajar dos cuadras hacía el…

— Se donde queda— la interrumpió Chloe bruscamente.

— Bien, entonces, te esperamos a las doce— dijo Marinette.

— ¿Adrien estará presente? — preguntó Chloe.

— Si— contestó Marinette. Chloe hizo una fea mueca, por lo que Marinette supo que ella aún debía encontrarse molesta con él.

— Chloe, siento mucho que te hallas visto envuelta en nuestros problemas, estoy segura de que Adrien no debe haber querido culparte sin tener ninguna prueba, todo fue un mal entendido. — dijo Marinette.

— Sinceramente, preferiría que eso me lo dijera él mismo— dijo Chloe aventando fuertemente la puerta de su casillero. Marinette se sorprendió al ver la reacción de Chloe. Ella estaba más herida de lo que nunca la hubiera visto, e incluso llegaba a sentirse un poco mal por ella, aunque no mucho, para ser honesta.

— ¡Adrien! — llamó Marinette al darse cuenta de que Adrien se encontraba dispuesto a salir del cuarto de los casilleros. — espera, necesito hablar contigo.

Para su sorpresa, Adrien también tomó bastante bien la propuesta, a decir verdad, pareció casi extasiado ante la posibilidad de pasar el almuerzo hablando de su libro favorito. Marinette le sonrió, y le indicó el punto de encuentro.

— Estaré allí — contestó Adrien. Aquellas palabras retumbaron en los oídos de Marinette como una promesa silenciosa. Era extraño, pero ella había pasado una buena cantidad de tiempo planteándose la posibilidad de invitarlo a salir, pero cada esfuerzo siempre acababa con ella sintiéndose miserable por su falta de valor. Pero, ahora que no tenía ningún interés, aquella invitación fluía normalmente, y sin ningún problema.

Las doce llegaron y Marinette ya se encontraba en el punto de encuentro.

— ¡Marinette! — la llamó Adrien al verla atravesar la puerta de la cafetería— estoy por aquí— dijo mientras levantaba la mano.

—Hola— saludó Marinette.

— Hola— contestó Adrien— estoy seguro de que no has almorzado ¿Quieres pedir algo de comer? yo invito.

— No es necesario que lo hagas — contestó Marinette mientras se ponía cómoda, y un mesero se acercaba a ellos— quiero el especial de la casa, por favor, y una botella de agua para acompañar.

— ¿Trajiste el primer libro? — le preguntó Marinette a Adrien una vez se encontraron solos nuevamente.

— Sí— respondió Adrien alegremente mientras dejaba su copia del primer libro de la "Saga del Mago" sobre la mesa. Marinette la observó divertida, pues se veía completamente sucia y raída, como si su dueño la hubiera leído millones de veces, en las que probablemente tuvo accidentes con bebidas calientes, ya que tenía un par de manchas de café o té.

— Sé que está en un estado lamentable — dijo Adrien quien se sonrojó ligeramente — la he leído más de la cuenta.

— Para eso sirven los libros, para disfrutarlos— respondió Marinette, por lo que él le dirigió una brillante sonrisa.

— Tienes razón— asintió Adrien emocionado de que ella no encontrara vergonzosa su afición.

— Chloe no ha llegado, pero creo que podríamos comenzar con el reporte— propuso Marinette mientras ponía sus cosas sobre la mesa.

— ¿Crees que aún sigue molesta conmigo? — preguntó Adrien.

— Estoy segura de que así es— respondió Marinette. — deberías disculparte.

— ¿En realidad lo crees? — preguntó Adrien — ella es completamente desagradable, y si estuviera en mi lugar, nunca se disculparía.

— Pensé que era tu amiga.

— Yo la llamaría: una vieja conocida— corrigió Adrien — aún así tienes que admitir que lo que yo dije es cierto, ella es desagradable y nunca se disculparía.

— Aún así, heriste sus sentimientos— insistió Marinette quien no podía creer que estuviera defendiendo a la misma chica que había hecho sus últimos años de colegio un infierno.

— Supongo que estás en lo correcto, Marinette— aceptó Adrien decaído.

— Claro que sí— dijo Marinette — no importa si Chloe no viene. Tu y yo debemos trabajar.

los dos trabajaron durante una buena cantidad de tiempo. Marinette estaba casi maravillada de lo rápido que estaba resultando conformar el informe del libro, ya que Adrien conocía de memoria cada personaje y su historia, incluso tenía sus opiniones personales sobre cada uno, sobre la historia y la forma en que era narrada. Él no era un lector casual más, él realmente adoraba ese libro. De repente, Adrien interrumpió un acalorado discurso sobre uno de los personajes principales y miró a Marinette, era obvio que estaba completamente avergonzado.

— Lo siento, lo siento mucho, creo que me emocioné más de la cuenta — se disculpó Adrien. Marinette dejó a un lado su laptop y le dirigió toda su atención.

—No creo que debas disculparte por algo que te gusta y te hace feliz — dijo Marinette.

— ¿De verdad lo crees? — preguntó Adrien emocionado.

— Claro que no, es bueno que disfrutes este tipo de cosas, estoy segura de que la escritora de este libro apreciará que alguien lo vea y lo ame tanto como lo haces tu— dijo la chica.

— No lo sé, siempre pensé que debería tener otro tipo de gustos, se supone que un modelo famoso debería ser… tu sabes, cool, o algo así— dijo Adrien.

— Tu eres cool— respondió Marinette.

— No, no lo soy— dijo Adrien mientras evadía su mirada y se reía ligeramente por lo bajo.

— Para mi lo eres, para Nino y Alya también, incluso Chloe piensa que lo eres. Adrien, personalmente, no pienso que todo ese asunto sea tan importante. Todo, absolutamente todo lo que se ve en los medios no es más que una fantasía. No necesitas permiso para amar algo, ni existen gustos que sean correctos o incorrectos, en especial si se trata de un libro que no le hace mal a nadie— dijo Marinette. Adrien volvió a sonreírle con aquella tímido gesto de instantes antes. Después, tomó su copia del libro entre sus manos y pasó sus dedos por las páginas.

— Siempre me gusto que este libro fuera tan popular— dijo Adrien mientras lo miraba casi con cariño. — cada vez que lo leía me sentía parte de algo más grande que yo. El pensar que millones de niños en todo el planeta leían este libro al mismo tiempo era maravilloso, yo era uno de ellos, a pesar de que no pudiera ir a la escuela, a pesar de que no tuviera ningún amigo, yo tenía algo en común con toda esta gente, casi como una persona normal. ¿Tu también lo leíste cuando eras niña?

— Sí — asintió Marinette dedicándole una sonrisa— yo también lo leí, me encantaba Janet, la amiga del mago, pasaba mis días con una vieja falta de tablas, fingiendo que era ella, y que podía hacer magia — comentó. Adrien rió al escuchar esto.

— Eso suena realmente divertido— dijo Adrien.

—Lo era, cuando yo tenía ocho años era la mayor diversión del mundo— contestó la chica.

— ¿Quién iba a pensar que ahora tendría tantos amigos? — se preguntó Adrien— es maravilloso poder tener todas estas experiencias, desde ir al cine, hasta asistir al colegio, todo es maravilloso. Inclusive, ser rechazado por ti es maravilloso.

— Adrien… — murmuró Marinette incómoda. Adrien estaba tan emocionado con su discurso que ni siquiera le prestó atención, tan solo se puso de pie y se sentó al lado de Marinette.

— No estoy bromeando — continuó Adrien — siempre pensé que no tendría la oportunidad de tener una novia normal, ni experiencias normales como esta.

Marinette no pudo responder nada, tan solo se quedó en silencio dedicándole una sonrisa, pero Adrien no tenía la menor intención de moverse de silla, ni de alejarse de ella.

— ¿Por qué no me aceptas ahora que todo ha sido resuelto? — preguntó Adrien seriamente. Marinette se sorprendió por la forma en la que él hizo aquella pregunta, ya que no se veía molesto o herido, simplemente parecía curioso.

— Yo estoy viendo a alguien, no sería leal con él si acepto tener una relación contigo, Adrien.

— Pero aún así te gusto, ¿No es verdad Marinette? — preguntó nuevamente Adrien. Marinette se sonrojó y volteó el rostro.

— Sí, supongo que sí — respondió Marinette — para ser honesta, Adrien. Yo he estado enamorada de ti por un buen tiempo, por lo que no creo que pueda olvidarme tan fácilmente de ti.

— Pero, tu me rechazaste.

— Él es mi amigo, es increíblemente dulce y confiable. — dijo Marinette quien dejó salir una leve sonrisa — él no es como tú, es algo payaso, pero no importa, porque cuando lo veo me siento muy feliz, él me hace increíblemente feliz, y aspiro a hacer lo mismo por él — dijo la chica— Yo quiero hacerlo feliz— murmuró Marinette en una voz suave y dulce que hizo que Adrien se cuestionara todo lo que había sentido hasta ese momento. Marinette realmente podría llegar a ser esa persona que tanto quería tener a su lado.

Adrien se inclinó hacía adelante, tomó los hombros de Marinette y la besó en los labios sin siquiera pensarlo. Escuchar aquel deseo de hacerlo feliz y sus pensamientos sobre él lo conmovió hasta más no poder. Sin embargo, él recordó que no llevaba su disfraz de Chat Noir cuando ya era demasiado tarde, pues Marinette puso sus manos sobre su pecho y lo apartó de ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? — preguntó Marinette molesta — te acabé de decir que estoy viendo a alguien más.

Marinette no se sentía como Adrien, no estaba emocionada ni ilusionada, todo lo contrario, jamás se había visto tan confundida como en aquella ocasión. Adrien le gustaba, pero Chat Noir también, los dos eran increíblemente dulces, y planteaban la gran incógnita de elegir entre la relación normal que siempre soñó tener, o su amigo dulce e incondicional quien daría la vida por ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien pasó la tarde pensando en Marinette. La verdad era que a pesar de que ella no estuviera molesta con él, las cosas eran aún más complicadas que en un principio. Marinette quería a Adrien y a Chat Noir al mismo tiempo y aquello era algo confuso.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer? — se preguntó Adrien mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo.

— La opción más sensata sería decirle quien eres en realidad— opinó Plagg mientras abría uno de sus nuevos paquetes de Camembert. — Aunque no se supone que yo deba decirte eso, la verdad es que debería decirte que guardes tu secreto por el bien de todos— concluyó mientras se comía una gran tajada del queso.

— No lo sé, creo que sería lo más sensato confesarle todo, ahora que las cosas están calmadas, pero no sé que pensará Ladybug acerca de mi plan. — dijo Adrien.

— Ella no estará de acuerdo— respondió Plagg.

— Por su puesto que no estará de acuerdo. Probablemente pensará que estoy poniendo a Marinette en riesgo. — dijo Adrien, quien comenzó a dar vueltas por su habitación mientras se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer Plagg? — preguntó Adrien más para sí mismo que a su kwami— me temo que ella podría enfadarse mucho conmigo.

— Bien podrías decirle la verdad — opinó Plagg.

— Eso está fuera de discusión— contestó Adrien, mientras volteaba en dirección a su ventana— tengo que hablar con Marinette.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó Plagg sorprendido. Adrien no se detuvo a responderle a su kwami.

— Plagg, transformación— dijo Adrien.

Adrien atravesó su barrio hasta que llegó a la panadería Dupain. La luz de la ventana de Marinette estaba encendida, por lo que no dudo en esconderse en la terraza de la chica. Adrien tocó la puertilla con la esperanza de que ella lo escuchara y le abriera.

— ¿Chat Noir? — preguntó Marinette mientras que salía hacía la terraza.

— Hola princesa— dijo Chat Noir.

— No pensé verte por aquí, minino. Hoy no tenemos planeado ir a investigar a la casa de Jean Marat— dijo Marinette quien le dedicó una dulce sonrisa. Era la primera vez que Adrien la veía en aquella actitud casi coqueta con Chat Noir, y le encantaba.

— No me interesa hablar de Jean Marat hoy— dijo Chat Noir quien se acercó a Marinette y la tomó por la cintura— hoy quería ver a mi princesa.

— Eres tan cursi, dices las cosas más tontas — dijo Marinette tras dejar salir una sonrisa.

— Mi bella dama, estoy loco por ti.

— Por favor detente.

— Mi damisela encantada… ¡ouch! — se quejó Chat cuando sintió un pellizco.

— Basta de tonterías— dijo Marinette riendo.

— Tienes razón, vamos al punto — contestó Chat mientras la besaba en los labios. Marinette siguió riendo y lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Chat Noir.

— Eres un payaso, pero tengo que admitir que eres divertido — dijo Marinette.

— Gracias — contestó Chat Noir — ¿Puedo pasar? tengo algo de frío.

—Por su puesto— dijo Marinette — ¿quieres chocolate caliente? —preguntó mientras bajaba la escalerilla hasta su habitación.

— Claro que sí — asintió Chat Noir. Adrien se quedó solo en la habitación de Marinette por lo que comenzó a recorrer descuidadamente el lugar, y a mirar sus recortes en la pared. Marinette añadió unas cuantas imágenes más de revistas y fotos de él. Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención, sobre su mesa habían un par de carpetas de cartón café. Él conocía aquellos documentos, eran los informes sobre las víctimas del akuma misterioso, la trabajadora de la fabrica se los dio a Ladybug un par de días antes.

— Te traje galletas de chispas de chocolate, si quieres algunas… — comentó Marinette quien dejó la frase inconclusa al ver a Chat Noir revisando los archivos.

— Marinette — dijo Chat seriamente mientras levantaba una de las carpetas — ¿Por qué tienes esto? estos archivos pertenecen a Ladybug.

Marinette se quedó en silencio.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, Este es un fic que tiene doble publicación en ffnet, ya va como en el quinto capitulo, pero tengo toda la intención de actualizarlo (así no lo haga desde hace dos meses, lo siento) por lo que quiero ponerlo al corriente en esta página también, espero que lo disfruten.


End file.
